The Shadow King
by DTITUS
Summary: I thought I saw some sparks fly when Kyoya had Haruhi alone in Episode 8. Maybe he thought so too. Afterwards he can't seem to stay away from the intriguing young woman. But what about his family? And what of his best friend, who doesn't seem to know his own heart? Not sleazy, stays very close to canon but adds 'deleted scenes' and of course the happy ending that Kyoya deserves.
1. Chapter 1

With the last of the shellfish unloaded, I dismissed security to patrol the roads. "But take care not to be seen from the beach. We don't want the girls to feel intimidated."

"Yes, Kyoya-sama," they acknowledged, and I turned to climb over the dunes and return to my duties as the host club Vice President.

Over the sound of the surf, the voices of Hikaru and Kaoru carried on the breeze. "Haruhi's not normal. I thought girls were afraid of bugs."

Tamaki replied, "I'm sure she's afraid of _some_ thing."

A beat, and then the duo made eye contact and smiled in silent conspiracy. "Hey Boss, listen up! We just thought of a new game to play that could be a lot of fun. It's called the Who-Can-Figure-Out-Haruhi's-Weakness game."

 _Aha! Now there's a challenge that would be amusing_ , I thought. As the twins continued reeling in Tamaki, my mind was already beginning to cross-reference likely phobias with my recollections of the young woman in various circumstances. When had I actually seen the unflappable Haruhi appear uneasy?

Tuning back in I heard the twins' final pronouncement. "The deadline is sunset tomorrow. Whoever finds out Haruhi's weakness wins!"

 _Yes, an absolutely delicious challenge._ Caught up in the twins' spirit of mischief I couldn't help myself. I said, "And I have the perfect prize for the game's lucky winner." I plucked several of Haruhi's middle school yearbook photos from my notebook and brandished them with a flourish.

Tamaki's jaw drop was so satisfying that I very nearly let a chuckle escape.

Honey cheered, "We wanna play too!"

"I guess that means we're all competing," I concluded. As my brain turned to scheming, I vaguely heard remonstrances regarding the origin of the pictures I held. "I have my sources," I baited, allowing my good humor to manifest itself in a sly smile, mostly at Tamaki's endearing jealous shenanigans. A little mystery should really set him off… "How about we just leave it at that for the moment." Again I had to stifle a laugh as I could practically see the images parading through Tamaki's brain: Haruhi posing in her school uniform just for me as I snap shot after shot; Haruhi caught up in the moment, laughing with me and twirling _(as if she would ever be caught dead in a twirl)!_

The images were charming, and I shook my head to dispel them as I watched the host club boys disperse to their planning.

As the day wore on, I watched the others test Haruhi in one trumped up situation after another. Honestly, did they think our heroine would crumble at the specter ( _ha! I do amuse myself_ ) of ghosts, snakes or dark places? Resting under a shade umbrella, I scribbled down in my notebook some more imaginative possibilities. Based on what I had observed of her behavior for several months, she seemed most often uncomfortable when confronted with certain issues related to money or to the opposite sex. I stared at the brilliant orange reflection of the sunset as ideas began to take shape in my head.

Gradually the sound of raised voices broke through my reverie. Glancing in the direction of the clamor I was just in time to see Haruhi pitched backwards off the rocky outcropping that separates my family's private beach from the more public stretch of sand to its south. I leapt up in horror, my notebook tumbling to my feet. Little Haruhi! Always trying to be so tough, so cool, and yet falling through the air so tiny, so…fragile.

My heart clenched in fear, and I stood frozen. Then a second figure followed Haruhi, this one diving purposefully from the precipice. Tamaki, of course. Off to rescue the damsel in distress. Haruhi would choke to hear herself called such.

 _Hmmm. How will she react to this rather scary situation? Will she finally fall apart, show her weakness? Or will she protest Tamaki's interference?_

Their heads bobbed above the water, Haruhi pinned against Tamaki in what appeared to be a proper rescue hold. Released from my paralysis I bent to retrieve my notebook, using my discarded shirt to brush sand off it. Readjusting my glasses, I snatched up my cell and called the head of security as I began moving toward the ocean.

"Yessir, we have them in custody, sir," he replied to my queries.

I paused to squint up at the shadowed figures on the rocks. "Please hold them at the premises until I arrive. And direct the young ladies to return to the hotel." Perhaps he heard the anger I tried to conceal, for he agreed with more than due deference. Moving again, I placed a call to the concierge ordering up a doctor. I hung up just as I reached the host club members who had gathered at the water's edge.

Haruhi hung limply as Tamaki cradled her dripping form in his arms. Her cheap, commoner clothing clung to every contour. I hastily draped my shirt over her.

"Where'd they go?" Tamaki's voice was low and menacing.

"We took their ID cards and respectfully asked them to leave," I fabricated for Haruhi's benefit. I briefly reviewed the situation, but at the mention of the soon-arriving doctor Haruhi finally perked up.

Wriggling out of Tamaki's hold, she protested. "I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor."

We could all see Tamaki starting down the path to destruction. Oh, his logic was more or less sound, but so was Haruhi's… to a point. She seemed to underestimate her vulnerability to the opposite sex, and how enticing that might be for certain unprincipled individuals. _Hmmm, now there's an idea…._

Oh, it was a wretchedly, completely inappropriate time for it, but my brain had been puzzling over her possible weaknesses and fears all day. It's not my fault that I cannot simply turn off my intellect in the midst of solving a promising challenge. I would have to wait and see if a more appropriate time presented itself for testing my hypothesis.

Honey took Haruhi's hand and babbled cheerfully as he led her back toward the villa. With Mori at their backs I was certain she would be safe on the short walk.

 _Which reminds me…_

"Hikaru, Kaoru. Would you care to assist me in, ah, questioning the unfortunate men who attacked our Haru-chan?" The menace that crept into their matching smiles was precisely what I'd expected.

When she appeared for dinner we all couldn't help but gawk at the sight of her in a dress. Well, I don't actually gawk. But I couldn't help raising an eyebrow, which was telling for me. Her dainty collarbones shone in the light of the chandelier, and the simple jumper showcased the perfect ivory skin of her arms. I felt a rush of anticipation. Somehow I just knew I would find the appropriate time tonight.

Dinner was an awkward affair. Any chance of genteel conversation was squelched by the silent battle of wills being waged between Haruhi and her rescuer. The boiled crabs were adequately prepared, but not as "crabtastic" as Haruhi maintained. Clearly her exaggerated enjoyment of them was only intended to annoy Tamaki. This affectation of nonchalance was perhaps the most girly behavior I had ever seen from Haruhi.

And it worked like a charm on Tamaki.

"It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong," he said eventually. "See if I care then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room please?"

We walked silently from the dining hall. The years –and an odd variety of shared circumstances—left us comfortable with one another, even in his current petulant state.

"Here is your room," I said, opening the door from the hallway and following him inside. "The bathroom is en suite and is stocked with towels and toiletries. The staff delivered your bag earlier. Your shirts have been pressed and are hanging in the closet there."

He thanked me politely, but continued to stand unmoving in the middle of the room. "She just doesn't understand," he murmured.

I made a noncommittal noise and turned to leave. "My room is right next door if you need anything-the one closest to the dining hall."

I heard him sigh as I pulled the door closed behind me.

He'll cheer up in no time. It's not in his nature to stay upset.

I heard subdued tones coming from the dining area. I decided to retire to my room rather than join in the group chastening of Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

The mini-fridge was well-stocked, naturally, and I took a long refreshing swallow of my favorite mineral water. Taking a seat at the occasional table, I stared at my notebook. What sort of gesture would appease the stricken females who had been accosted earlier? Flowers, of course, and no cheap arrangements either. I leaned back, removing my glasses to rub the bridge of my nose. Yet another unforeseen expense for the host club.

I stepped into the washroom and splashed my face. Water dripped from my hair, my chin. Glancing at my reflection in the mirror I once again saw Haruhi's limp dripping form. A surge of protectiveness surprised me. I grabbed a towel and slung it around my neck.

I dropped my shirt in the laundry bin on my way to the nightstand where my tablet rested. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I dabbed again at my damp neckline. Time to order the elaborate bouquets.

While I was debating the merits of overnight delivery, I heard my door crash open and what sounded like someone hurtling into my wash room. Sure enough, that door slammed just before I heard the unpleasant music of someone losing her dinner. Oh yes, from the sound of it my bathroom-crasher was the same young woman who overindulged in crab earlier.

A wicked smile pulled at the corner of my lips. Time to see how easily she scares when faced with a more personal danger. Was I enjoying this a little too much? _Possibly_ , I admitted. _But it is for her own good._ Tamaki was right, after all. Haru-chan's blindness to her own vulnerability—and allure—would pose a danger if she found herself in these circumstances with someone less chivalrous.

I strolled casually back to my seat at the table, where she would see me directly upon exiting the wash room. A few drops of water continued to fall from my hair onto my bare chest and into my eyes. As I tackled them once again, my victim emerged.

"Are you okay?" I drawled.

"I apologize, sir, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Don't be silly. It's just me." I leaned back and dropped the towel so she could confirm my attestation.

Her eyes, trained on the floor until now, flashed up in surprise, a hint of which colored her tone as she said, "Kyoya-sempai." She kneaded her hands together and darted awkward glances around my bedroom.

I could see her spine stiffen as she forced out the concession she probably had just offered to the others in the dining hall. "I really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."

This next part would be tricky. I had heard the rumors about my father and a few women who had racked up medical bills they couldn't pay. I'd like to think I would never stoop that low, but for now I would have to act the part—cold, calculating. Not that much of stretch really…

"Thanks, but I wasn't especially worried." I took another slow draw from my water bottle as I worked up my nerve. "Although, I did have a difficult time separating Kaoru and Hikaru from those two punks." A warm chuckle escaped as I recalled the protective fervor of the twins in action. "They almost beat them half to death."

Haruhi looked quelled by the news. Seizing upon her moment of –weakness?- I stalked toward her. "And because of you I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They'd been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."

"I'll pay you back for the flowers, Sempai." We both knew a hollow promise when we heard one.

I placed my hand on the light switch. "Each bouquet cost me fifty-thousand. That's a grand total of 600,000 yen, Haruhi." There, that should play on her discomfort with financial inequities.

Slowly, deliberately, I dimmed the lights. A soft glow filtered through the window shade, and I felt something hungry flare up inside me even as I warmed to my role.

"Uh, why'd you turn the lights off?" Still no hint of fear in her eyes. I'd have to turn it up a notch.

I leaned down into her face, holding her eyes. In honeyed undertones I suggested, "If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." Our gazes locked for long moments.

I took advantage of her distraction as she tried to process this abrupt departure from my usual demeanor. Modifying a practiced self-defense sequence I grabbed her hand and yanked her off-balance. She fell backwards, tripping over my now extended leg, and her own momentum sent her into my waiting arms. In a single motion I swiveled to deposit her swiftly on the bed. I had her trapped, flat on her back as I straddled her with my arms and legs. I stopped short of pressing against her, crouching over her instead. "Surely you aren't so naïve you believe a person's sex doesn't matter. You've left yourself completely defenseless against me."

Like a startled rabbit she stared at me, wide-eyed and unmoving. My face hovered just above her own. Our breath mingled for a beat, and I saw her pupils dilating, drawing me in. My eyes fell to her soft pink lips. Her skin glowed translucent in the moonlight, and my hand itched to trace the outline of her neck.

But this was just an act, right? Part of the game. So why was my heart pounding?

While I was thus preoccupied, Haruhi's quick mind had been processing the full implication of my veiled threat and the likely result of any hint of surrender on her part. She steadied her voice as she stated, "You won't do it, Kyoya-sempai." It still sounded like she was trying to convince both of us. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."

The unexpected wave of desire was shocked back into dormancy upon hearing how cold and calculating I appeared to her. _Am I really that selfish?_ I wondered. Something to ponder later.

Careful to avoid inappropriate contact, I brought my feet to the floor and reached for my glasses where they lay on the nightstand. I sat for a moment, still struggling with unfamiliar emotions that the situation—that Haruhi—had awakened inside me.

Well, the game was lost, but I could still salvage my image. She was offering me an excuse to maintain our friendship.

"You're right," I said, avoiding her gaze. I took another steadying breath. "You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi."

"But I've learned something from this," she declared.

Ah, now she would admit her weakness!

"I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, Sempai."

Well. That was unexpected. I insult your social standing and nearly take you by force, and somehow I am a 'nice guy?'

"I know what you're doing, you're just trying to prove what Tamaki said earlier," she continued, warming to her theory even as her dainty form knelt comfortably in my bed. I stood and put some distance between us.

"I know that you're trying to prove his point—that you're just posing as a bad guy." I nearly snorted at her error, at least regarding my feelings at the moment. A knock at the door saved me from concocting a generous lie.

"Kyoya, do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I…" Tamaki's jaw dropped as his eyes caught on the sordid scene: Haruhi kneeling up in bed; me standing there only half-clothed. Though my body was angled away from her naïve eyes, another man would easily recognize that desire that still simmered beneath the surface.

"You bastard!" he cried, lunging toward me.

As usual I had anticipated his reaction and was already moving to retrieve the lotion from the table and brandishing it swiftly to meet his swing. He wasn't the only one riled by the situation—the embarrassment at being caught mingled with self-doubt and my confusing feelings for Haruhi.

I bit out, "Here, use as much as you want, you big goof." My casual response to the intrusion calmed him somewhat, but he stood his ground, a stubborn expression on his face and his chest puffed out like a ridiculous rooster.

Haruhi's words cut through the silence. "I think I'll go to bed, er, to my room now," She strode out with every appearance of being unfazed by the whole odd episode.

As she left, Tamaki nudged the door closed with his foot, still watching me warily.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"Simply playing the game," I responded coolly. I selected a light shirt from the closet and took my time buttoning it as I waited for him to catch up.

"The game." His narrowed eyes hinted that he still had suspicions. "So did you…win?" The word seemed to carry a double meaning, and I let out a relaxed chuckle. He would interpret it as my admission of defeat, but it was impossible to resist laughing at Tamaki's territorial nature. And at the prospect of a different type of challenge….

"I'm afraid not. It seems our dear Haru-chan cannot be shocked even by ungentlemanly behavior. Although," I added as his fists clenched again, "I did not take the trial to any significant lengths. She is our little girl, after all," I added in a conciliatory tone. "And she did admit that the experience inspired her to more carefully consider your admonitions from this afternoon."

Jealousy still showed in the childish set of his jaw, but that last concession—as designed—revived his natural optimism and self-centeredness. "I wish I had thought of that," he joked.

He drifted out the door again, musing absently, "There must be something she is afraid of." I stood watching his retreating form with the fondness of an indulgent parent.

My darkened room held ghosts and unwanted emotions. "Nothing to be gained by it, huh?"

I couldn't dispel the bitter taste of Haruhi's matter-of-fact pronouncement and how it reflected her estimation of me.

I turned to saunter down the hall, forcing my feet in the opposite direction of Haruhi's room. Surely I could find something mundane that required my attention in this large villa.


	3. Chapter 3

With a thunderstorm nearly upon us, I decided to check the windows in the common areas. Returning, my path just happened to pass Haruhi's room. I heard Tamaki's cajoling tones and felt my face flush. Perhaps he had decided to try another version of my plot, with a jealous, nice-guy adaptation.

I couldn't very well repeat Tamaki's undignified performance of earlier. Noticing the door to the twins' room ajar just down the hall, I resituated my glasses and schooled my features to portray a calm I didn't feel. Hikaru, clothed in a towel, sat on a corner of the bed watching television.

I modulated my voice to be sure to express only mild curiosity. "Why is Tamaki in Haruhi's room?"

"I don't know," Hikaru replied without looking up.

A similar voice rang out behind me. "He must have slipped in while we were in the shower," Kaoru said with a mischievous grin. As he deposited a plate of snacks on the table, I cringed a bit at his emphasis on 'we' but immediately noted that he still wore the same t-shirt and jeans from earlier in the evening. No shower for him, then.

But how the twins loved to make the most of any titillating situation. _Hmmm, they would be perfect to…_

"I guess we can trust Tamaki to behave himself." I pinched my chin in apparent thought. "Although he does get a bit carried away with his fantasies from time to time. Oh well," I left the thought dangling as I made to return to the hall.

Over a rumble of thunder we heard a shrill cry from Haruhi's room. She almost sounded…afraid.

The twins wore identical worried expressions. "Are you sure it's a good idea," began Kaoru, "to leave the two of them alone?" Hikaru finished for him.

That cry had unsettled me as well, but I continued to affect unconcern. "Of course we can, she's with our prince, Tamaki. What could possibly go wrong?"

As I had intended, the twins wouldn't let it go, especially if I could be proved wrong for once. So I was able to hover in the background as they took center stage for the confrontation. They did give Tamaki a few seconds' warning, apparently believing there was at least the possibility of finding the couple in a compromising position. They knocked first and then announced together, "Hey Boss, coming in!"

The sight that greeted us was queer to be sure, but obviously another incidence of Tamaki's innocent foolishness.

The twins, however, delighted in pretending to find deviancy. As they mercilessly berated Tamaki, he was forced to chase them back to their rooms, assiduously denying their accusations and asserting his pure motives.

My eyes returned to Haruhi, who was slipping off the blindfold as she continued to kneel awkwardly on the floor. Fiddling with her hair she removed what appeared to be ear plugs, looking apprehensively over her shoulder at the windows. Her eyes then traveled all the way up the length of me, and I realized I'd been staring.

Clearing my throat, I offered her a hand. "Are you okay?" I echoed my words from earlier.

She placed her hand in mine and I gently helped her to her feet. "I'm fine," she said, just like she always did. I searched her face and reluctantly believed her. I must have lingered a bit too long, because a flush crept up her cheeks.

Turning away quickly, I said, "I'm glad to hear it. Incidentally, there is a lock on your door. You might want to make use of it if you wish to avoid further intrusions." I pulled the door shut behind me, not allowing myself a final glance at her.

I didn't bother turning on the lights in my room.

Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, I watched the clouds chase across the moon. It held an ethereal beauty, majestic and distant, making my unsettled emotions seem small by comparison.

Haruhi was right, in a way. I had nothing to gain from a liaison with a commoner. I was the heir to an empire. Even if I was only the third son, it would be a scandal to consider a relationship that held no advantage for the Ootori name. Yet all the scheming of my father-the thankless hours and backroom deals-did they serve any cosmic purpose? Why work so hard to build something that could not possibly last? Why acquire wealth and power if you had no time enjoy it, nor anyone or anything dear enough to spend it on? Would I follow his example, building my own castles of sand for no definable reason?

I wonder if commoners ponder these questions? Or are they too consumed with filling their mouths day to day to worry about their place in the universe?

This inevitably brought my mind back to its new preoccupation: Haruhi. I groaned.

"This is counterproductive," I said aloud. "I have arrangements to make in the morning." As I slipped under the goose down coverlet, I gave it a vicious snap. Fluffing it for comfort, of course; nothing at all to do with erasing the impression left there by a petite feminine figure.

The ensuing weeks saw us comfortably back in our own routines. Girls came and fawned. I kept the accounts. Tamaki and the twins proposed outlandish ideas, some of which we actually enacted. From time to time I caught Haruhi eyeing me speculatively, but her manner was unchanged. My annoying preoccupation with her lingered on the fringes of my awareness, but I refused to acknowledge it.

Until the Lobelia Girls Academy visit and the mechanical pencil incident.

As club activities were winding down one afternoon, Haruhi and I sat at the same table, each engrossed in our separate pursuits. She was attacking her schoolwork, and I was reviewing the host club accounts. Several of our private auctions had been quite successful of late, so I was considering what type of follow-up I might initiate.

As I searched for inspiration, I stared out the windows at the golden tones of the setting sun. Haruhi grunted and mumbled something under her breath, breaking my concentration. She appeared to be struggling with an advanced math problem—one that would stymie most students in third year.

As I watched, she twirled her mechanical pencil through her fingers while she thought. I smiled, wondering how she had learned the clever trick. As she prepared to scribble again, the pencil paused in midair, halfway to the paper as she muttered. "That's not right."

Absently she tapped the pencil against her mouth, which quickly puckered into an adorable pout. I watched, mesmerized, as the lucky implement skimmed over her lips again and again, like a violin bow drawn across the strings. In a moment I was back in that darkened bedroom where her lips were just a breath away from mine.

A heady sensation rushed through me, but was immediately curtailed by Tamaki's bellow from across the room. "Hikaru! Kaoru! What did you put in my cup? Explain yourselves!" The twins exploded in boisterous denials.

"Agh!" Haruhi huffed in irritation, slamming the pencil down on the table. "How am I supposed to concentrate with their constant …" she sputtered, finally settling on, "foolishness!" As she stalked off to confront them, I reached under the table to retrieve the pencil that had rolled my way. In a mirror of her gesture, I drew it across my lips. "Hmm." I placed it in my inside jacket pocket.

Later that evening I knelt at the sleek designer table in my bedroom to focus on my own homework. As I pulled a pencil from the numerous choices arrayed before me, I scolded myself for my visceral reaction in the club room. What was I? Some silly host club client, swooning over Haruhi's cuteness? What on earth possessed me to take something, even a pencil, from our underprivileged Haru-chan?

I removed my glasses and rubbed my eyes while I thought. Though I'd removed myself to another couch before she could return to her studies, I'd seen her making quite a search for the thing. It would be difficult now to explain why it was in my possession. _It was difficult enough to explain to myself._

Then as usual, my brain presented a solution to its earlier musings. Readjusting my glasses, I opened my laptop to check. Sure enough, none of our auction items to date were contributed by Haruhi. _Probably because she is unaware of the auctions, but no matter. She will contribute this fine mechanical pencil._

That was the first night I dreamed of Haruhi.

Morning light filtered through my eyelids and I slowly became aware of the fine sheets against my skin. The echoes of the dream slipped away, but a sort of longing was left in its place. I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair.

Apparently pushing away thoughts of her was more difficult than I imagined. But maybe there was some perfectly logical explanation for my preoccupation. Perhaps my subconscious had picked up on something about her that required my assistance. _Yes, that must be it._

And perhaps I needed to take more enjoyment from the attentions of those ladies of the host club who particularly requested me.

"May I get you anything else, Kari-san? Another tart perhaps?" I leaned close to the auburn-haired girl beside me.

She tittered and placed her hand on my sleeve. "You've been most attentive today, Kyoya-sempai. But I simply cannot eat another bite." Her attention was caught by other patrons making their farewells. "I suppose I should go now," she said with obvious reluctance.

I offered her my most suave smile. "Until next time, then," I agreed. I stood slowly, bowing to offer her my hand. As she reached for it, our eyes met. She blushed prettily.

I felt nothing.

I continued to offer pleasantries as I escorted her to the door. My gaze snagged on Haruhi, apparently oblivious to the hour as she carried on an animated conversation with her admiring guest.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Princess Karigawa arrested my attention. "Unless…" An implied invitation.

"Tomorrow then," I broke in curtly. Making a slight bow, I turned my back on her and strolled away.

Returning to my laptop I began to log the day's visitors.

"Hey Sempai." One of the twins appeared at my side, slanting me a suspicious look. "Why have you been staring at Haruhi all day?"

"Have I?" I drawled.

I decided to use a partial truth to cover my lack of discretion. "I have been wondering… Do you know of any reason Haru-chan might require particular assistance at this time?"

"Assistance with what?"

"I'm not precisely certain."

Completely befuddled now, and evidently having no information to enlighten me, he slunk away.


	4. Chapter 4

That evening I knelt again at the table in my expansive bedroom, searching the internet for background on Haruhi. I had been remiss not to do so earlier in our acquaintance, but manipulating Haruhi given her special circumstances had been far too easy to warrant looking for additional… motivating information.

Of course, I had looked into the background of the other hosts at one time or another, and all had significant journalistic coverage. But search results for Haruhi were negligible. Apparently the news syndicates were not overly concerned with the lives of commoners.

She was named in a list of students who placed highly in a regional math competition two years ago. The article was accompanied by a charming group picture that I made a mental note to PhotoShop for future use.

Only one other result came up, and that was in a stunningly brief obituary from ten years ago.

 _On March 21_ _st_ _Kotoko Fujioka left this world for heaven_ _after a brief battle with cancer. She is survived by her husband Ryoji Fujioka and daughter, Haruhi Fujioka._

What a spartan acknowledgement of the event that determined the course of Haruhi's life in so many ways. The article made no mention of Kotoko's law practice or any legacy of the life of someone cut short.

Musing on this I returned to the other name mentioned: her husband, Ryoji. Perhaps he might offer some worthwhile information.

Cell phone at my ear, I placed a call from the prep room while Haruhi was busy entertaining her admirers in the music room. "Fujioka Ryoji?" I inquired politely.

"Yes, that's me," answered an eager voice. "Whom do I have the _pleasure_ of addressing?"

I wondered at the emphasis, but soldiered on. "I am Ootori Kyoya, director of the Ouran High School Host Club, where your daughter, er, volunteers after school."

"Host club?! How come I didn't know about this?!" He sounded alarmed. "My little girl," he whined, "Hiding things from her papa again. What is this 'host club' anyway? Why would my daughter keep it secret? Are you doing perverted things to her?!" he raged.

I remained coolly collected. "Certainly not, sir." I soothed. "The Ouran Host Club is where a select few young men, uh, and women, with desirable qualities and leisure time entertain the elite young ladies of our school. " I explained. "It is an excellent place for your daughter to cultivate well-placed connections for her future," I added, hoping to gain his favor.

"Ooo…entertainment? I'm an entertainer myself!" He sounded quite excited now. "What type of entertainment do you offer?"

"Oh, just tea parties, cosplays, balls and such."

"Hmmm, I've never known Haruhi to be interested in those things," he mused, then brightened. "But it's wonderful that she's making all those new friends!"

 _Rather erratic mood swings he has_. "Yes, she is quite popular," I offered. "But the reason I am calling…"

"Oh call anytime you want! I want to hear all about what Haruhi is doing at your host club! Now, what did you say your name was?"

"Kyoya…"

"And you must call me Ranka," he insisted. "It's my stage name. None of my friends call me Ryoji. Now tell me all about the other club members."

"Another time I would be happy to." I glanced at my watch then at the door. I couldn't expect privacy much longer. "But the reason I am calling today is to make sure Haruhi has not been overburdened lately. After all, the club does take much of her free time."

As I had begun to expect, Ranka overreacted. "Do you think she is unhappy? Sick?!" Then he answered himself, "She seemed well enough when I left for work last night."

I cut him off, "So you haven't noticed anything bothering her lately? Is everything okay at home?"

"No, no, she is the same as always. I mean, yes, everything is fine here. Or, as much as ever. I know she misses her mother, and since I work nights, she spends a lot of time alone." I thought I heard a sniffle. "She takes on too much and never thinks of the cost to herself," he cried. "She does the shopping, pays the bills, and takes care of both of us. But she won't let anyone take care of her!"

Something clenched in my heart at the description of Haruhi's solitary existence. How well I knew the loneliness of carrying familial responsibility, of keeping secrets and having no one who could be trusted with them.

"What do _you_ think?" Ranka interrupted my train of thought, a desperate note creeping into his voice. "Is she okay? Is something wrong?"

"She seems quite well," I had to admit. "I just wanted to be certain."

"Oh, what a relief…" He continued gushing but I didn't hear him as Renge entered the room and demanded, "What are you doing back here, Sempai?! Several guests have requested you and no one had any idea where you were!"

"I'm on the phone, Renge," I said for the benefit of both parties. "But I'm afraid I must be going now, Ranka-sama."

"You must promise to call me and tell me all about the host club members," he enthused. "Oh, and about your next cosplay! And…"

"I certainly will call you soon," I assured him and snapped the cell shut.

My eyes remained downcast as I processed the conversation. Renge's strident voice cut in."Come on, now, Kyoya-sempai, and I'll help you find those girls…if they're still here" she snarled. The cell phone slid into my pocket and I followed her to the music room, my eyes inadvertently scanning for Haruhi. They found her trying to balance an overloaded tray of tea things and snacks as she moved gingerly toward a table flanked by two young ladies. _She takes on too much and never thinks of the cost to herself…_ Ranka's words echoed.

Before I knew it, I was at her side. "Let me help you with that, Haruhi," I said, sweeping from the tray a heavy china platter laden with cakes.

"I'm fine," she protested, even though it was obvious she was handling the tray more easily now.

"Of course you are," I said.

The pencil sold for a good deal more than I expected. That may have been due to a rather high bid I placed in a moment of sentimentality, but thankfully I was overbid. I did wonder whether Tamaki might have created a female user ID with which to purchase the item anonymously. I wouldn't put it past him.

The auctions had never bothered me before, but something about this one made me feel… sneaky, like I was hiding something from Haruhi. She'd already accused me of being completely self-interested. This would just confirm it.

So when the opportunity arose to come clean in an impersonal manner, I seized it. The she-lions from Lobelia Academy were harassing Haruhi, trying to win her to their club by disparaging ours. It was almost comical watching our girl defend us.

"It's not like the host club is charging their guests or anything," she told them. Here was my opening.

"While I wouldn't call it a charge, we do have a point system." I fiddled with my laptop so I wouldn't have to see the censure in her eyes. "We offer priority services based on the winning bids of auctions held on our website. And check this out, Haruhi" I said offhandedly, "Your used mechanical pencil just sold with a winning bid of thirty thousand yen. Good for you."

"What! But I thought I'd lost that pencil!"

On and on she went about the pencil. She seemed less concerned by our deception, if you would call it that, than by the loss of a favored writing implement. Like Tamaki did, I wanted to offer her a replacement, but that would have been just absurd. It was only a pencil, for crying out loud! But when she left in a huff, promising to give thought to attending the girls' school, my stomach turned to lead. My eyes followed her as she marched out the double doors of our club room.

Somehow, somewhere along the way, Haruhi had become our sun. Sure, for our guests Tamaki was the star, the King. But it was Haruhi who was adored by the hosts. _Even by me_ , I admitted to myself.

I had done little to change her opinion of me, but she had changed my opinion of her. Faced with possibly losing her, I recognized how much I valued her wisdom, and admired the unassuming manner in which she delivered it. How proud I was of her indomitable spirit and yet how much I wished to wrap my protection around her. How my gaze caressed her, and how her presence nearby soothed my spirit and at the same time charged the air around us.

It was this desperation that made me agree to don a ball gown the following afternoon. In typical Tamaki fashion, our president ordered up an array of rental costumes – without any concern for the cost to the club, of course—and then ordered us all to join in his wacky scheme. I usually found his plans mildly amusing, a welcome change from the pressure I lived under the rest of the time, but this one was baldly mortifying.

Yet such were the lengths to which we would go, even Kyoya Ootori, rather than live without Haru-chan.

And so it was that we greeted Haruhi -and the Lobelia interlopers—dressed head to toe as society women… from some century or other. My heart beat rapidly against my ribs as I waited for her verdict.

This scheme was outlandish. It was completely insane.

And it worked. At the sight of us in all our feminine glory Haruhi burst into uncontrollable laughter, rolling on the floor and wiping tears from her eyes.

At first I was irritated. I resented her making light of our deliberate humiliation. But her laughter was infectious-all the more so because we rarely saw her in such raptures. The gloom and doubt around us burst like a bubble.

"I thought you guys were goofballs, but geez!" She wheezed out. Insulting words, to be sure, but her face shone with affection and gratitude.

The tension broken, there was nothing for it but to allow our roles to become the farce that she saw. "Call me 'Big Sister!' Call me 'Big Sister!'" The twins and Honey relentlessly chased her around the room, sending her into further hysterics.

As I watched their shenanigans I lifted a decorative fan in front of my face to hide my wide grin. But I kept one eye on the Lobelia witches; I didn't trust them.

They finally let Haruhi catch her breath and she confessed that she never had any intention of leaving Ouran Academy or the host club. Apparently her plans for success in life, like my own, would not easily be sidetracked. She tactfully dismissed the Lobelia demons, then had one more go at Tamaki for selling her precious pencil without permission.

"I hope you'll remember that next time!" she demanded, fists planted firmly on her hips.

"Next time?" I ribbed her, readjusting my glasses so I could peer down at her archly. "Are you volunteering an item for our next auction, Haruhi?"

"Ugh!" she huffed and stalked off to stash her school things.

Tamaki and I shared a long look, and smiled.

"You really do look ridiculous in that dress," I told him.

"Well, you couldn't have pulled it off," he joked. "You haven't got the fine bone structure I have."

"Or the bust line," I shot back.

We laughed and headed for the changing room.


	5. Chapter 5

I should have realized that trouble was coming when I was able to spend an entire Saturday without any interruptions from the host club. With my free hours I was able to devote some significant time to reviewing the performance of my investments so far and to research some speculative financial ventures I was considering. With numbers and risk ratios crowding my mind, my sleep that night was restless.

So was Tamaki's, apparently. My cell rang just as the staff was clearing away my breakfast dishes. "Hey, Kyoya, there's something I need to talk to you about."

Leaving my sister at the table, I strolled toward the bay window overlooking our feng shui landscaped back yard. "What is it?"

"It's Haruhi. I had this terrible dream last night and I can't stop thinking about it. I have to know! Does she live in repressive poverty? I mean, sure, we all know that she doesn't have the kind of wealth we do…"

 _Oh boy, he doesn't even hear himself, does he?_

"…but maybe her life is truly desperate."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "I doubt that's the case, after all…"

"What if she's starving?! What if she lives in squalor and is going to get sick and die!"

I could see there would be no reasoning with him. "I suppose we could check it out, if it would put your mind at ease."

"Check it out?" A reflective tone entered his voice. "Do you think we should spy on her? Or we could pay someone to…"

"I think it would be simplest just to drop by unannounced. The worst she can do is throw us out."

"She just might," Tamaki mused.

"I'll think on it. In the mean time, you can arrange things with your driver." I gave him the address (naturally, I had obtained it through… channels… long ago) and as an afterthought suggested, "Perhaps you should have your driver pick me up as well. We don't want to be too conspicuous."

He agreed.

So, I would finally see Haruhi in her native environment. Although I suspected Tamaki's concerns were groundless, I did wonder just how poor her family was. With her father's dubious line of work and no other family to contribute to their income, things might be very plain indeed. She _had_ lacked the funds to purchase even a school uniform.

Perhaps this visit would be good for me. My preoccupation with Haruhi was stronger than ever. And it may have been my imagination –or my increased awareness of her – but ever since our encounter at the beach villa in Okinawa it seemed Haruhi had also been watching me. True, in most instances her visage appeared merely puzzled, but curiosity is the predecessor to fascination. I had enough confidence in my ability to strategize to believe I could sway her, but I held back, unsure whether my fascination with her was worth the trouble our connection would bring.

But part of me loved the challenge. Given enough time, and given the absence of overzealous rivals… _Hmmm._

I placed a couple more calls then went to brush my teeth. Tamaki should be arriving any minute.

As I stared at my reflection in the gold filigreed mirror, I saw an Ootori. Raised to be refined, to be proud, to achieve, and to excel. And social position was more than where you stood; it was affected by who stood beside you. I was sent to Ouran Academy not only for its excellent education, but primarily because of its clientele. My association with the host club pushed the boundaries of discretion, but at least the members were all of fine families.

All except one.

A knock at the door of my suite interrupted my musings. "Young master, Tamaki Suou has arrived and requests an audience."

 _Then again, sometimes the pretension is a bit over the top._

"I'll be right there." Perhaps this visit would remind me of how impossible it would be to bridge the vast chasm of social standing that separated an Ootori from a commoner.

We pulled to the curb behind a small black limousine and across the street from a plain looking, three story apartment building. As we exited the Suou's sleek luxury car, we saw the twins and then Honey and Mori pouring from the limo, eyeing the building with some delight.

"It's pretty big, huh?" said one of the twins. "Yeah, bigger than I thought it'd be," his brother added.

"Look at all the rooms!" Honey exclaimed.

Resisting the urge to shake my head at their ignorance of anything below their station, I explained that Haruhi's family occupied only one of the units.

Tamaki pulled me aside. "Why'd you bring these idiots with us?

 _No way was I admitting my real motive of ensuring our prince kept his distance from Haruhi._ "I knew you didn't have the courage to come alone, so I thought it'd be best if everyone came along."

Goading him, I pulled the twins toward the limo and announced, "Alright. Let's go home. I guess I underestimated the courage of our great leader."

He caved quickly.

And just as quickly managed to put his foot in his mouth advising us all of how not to behave condescendingly in the Fujioka home. Behind him I could see Haruhi coming from the opposite direction, a thunderstorm growing on her face as his own condescension reached her ears.

 _Oh, this is gonna be good…_

The fit she pitched garnered even more attention than our fancy vehicles, and her landlady came forward to intervene. I watched Haruhi's reaction as Tamaki turned the full force of his practiced charm on the woman. I could tell Haruhi wasn't jealous (I guess she'd seen him in action plenty of times), just annoyed. Something inside me was rather pleased.

As the landlady caved under his attentions, Haruhi's face admitted defeat. While Tamaki dismissed his victim I headed across the street. The Fujioka apartment was on the second floor and opened from an exterior hallway. I leaned casually on the railing of the staircase that led upward. When Haruhi approached, I reached to take one of the grocery bags she carried, but she snatched it away, shooting me a defiant look.

 _I believe I'll let the others brave the lion's den first._ I fell into step at the rear of the parade.

Standing at the door, Haruhi played tough, insisting she would only give us a few seconds' glance. But Honey had brought a bribe. She regarded his box of cakes with an uncharacteristic greedy look in her eye. After a moment's struggle, she grudgingly agreed to allow us to stay for tea so we could all enjoy them.

While removing my shoes at the entrance as requested, I took in the surroundings. The apartment was small by my standards but appeared to be average size for someone of Haruhi's status. A single room –smaller than my bedroom—served at once as dining room, TV room, and study. Shoji doors separated the main room from the small kitchen/entry and from what must have been the bedrooms. I tried to imagine myself living in the confined space and could not.

Hikaru spoke up and I had to give the brothers some credit. They also had brought a gift - a bag of black tea they claimed was a recent souvenir from their father's travels. With two swift strokes, Honey and the twins had ensured Haruhi's hospitality would cost her nothing.

"It's best served as milk tea. Do you have milk?" Kaoru asked.

 _Or not._

While Haruhi busied herself in the kitchen and the others crowded around the low table (enduring Tamaki's admonitions to moderate their expectations), I examined the contents of a floor-to-ceiling bookcase. I was rather surprised to find so many books, and even more surprised by the subject matter. The shelves were packed tightly with reference books and textbooks that clearly related to Kotoko Fujioka's legal practice; a good number of scholarly texts discussing philosophy and religion (with a significant subsection of flimsy paperbacks that appeared to be Bible studies); a number of classics and a book on mythology; and even a few psychology texts that seemed to relate to gender identity formation and lifestyle issues.

It presented an interesting picture of the individual who purchased and read such an erudite collection. I wondered how many Haruhi had perused.

A small shrine sat in a recessed alcove. I examined the photo of Haruhi's mother displayed there. She was an attractive woman. Haruhi had inherited her dark hair and heart-shaped face. But her smile was more carefree than any expression I'd seen Haru-chan wear.

Our hostess returned with the tea-in a serviceable porcelain teapot-and we all knelt at the table to enjoy the sweets together. When the dainties had been consumed, I decided that we had imposed upon Haruhi long enough to satisfy our curiosity. I was preparing to suggest we say farewell when the twins and Tamaki rudely suggested luncheon. I could see they were angling to get a taste of Haruhi's cooking, but to provide food for our entire group of young men (with hearty appetites) would cost a great deal. I worried that we would deplete her family's grocery budget.

I stood abruptly and said, "We'll take care of it. We did drop in unexpectedly, so we'll pay for lunch. Why don't you just order us some of your favorite sushi?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I know that if I let you guys pay I'll only regret it later."

I acted quickly to spare her feelings. "Oh, don't worry, Haruhi, we'll just pay for it using the profits from the photos of you we auctioned off," I said, waving my credit card and making a mental note to auction those photos later.

Despite my teasing comment about her photos, she was willing to take the olive branch. But Honey-sempai wouldn't give up so easily. Behind that cute face was a prodigy who knew how to manipulate more than just math equations.

"I'd really love it if you'd make something for us, Haru-chan," he offered hopefully.

"I guess I could whip something up, but it's gonna take me some time. I'm going to have to go to the supermarket…again," she grumbled.

Well, this was an oddity that our well-to-do group was eager to sample. We all had staff that not only cooked our meals but took care of the purchasing as well. I escorted the group outside, failing to notice that Tamaki did not follow.

Honey tripped lightly down the stairs, remarking, "Haru-chan is always talking about the free samples she gets at the supermarket. Maybe I can try some."

We lingered at the foot of the stairwell waiting for Tamaki and Haruhi. _What are they doing up there all alone_? I mentally groused.

"I guess we're going to have to walk to the supermarket," one of the twins sighed. "I hope this neighborhood is safe," said his counterpart.

As if to prove his point, an overly large woman clomped past us to climb the stairs. Her eyes lingered appreciatively on our group. I was used to being admired by the fairer sex, but something about this encounter felt creepy.

Honey swung around a lamp post to pass the time, but the twins were clearly getting as impatient as I was. "What is taking so long?" Hikaru grumbled.

"We'd better go check on them. You remember what happened last time we left them alone," Kaoru snickered, referring to the 'S&M' episode at the beach.

As they turned to retrace our steps, we heard an outburst from upstairs that sounded suspiciously like Tamaki denying guilt.

 _What's he done now?_ I went to investigate.


	6. Chapter 6

The door still stood ajar, and I heard the twins saying, "You're the first real transvestite we've ever seen."

 _Aha—the big-boned woman!_ From our telephone conversations I was already aware of Ranka's line of work, but we had never met in person.

I smirked as I heard the twins ramp up their mischief. "You finally put the moves on Haruhi, huh, Boss?" they chimed together." I leaned against the doorjamb watching the scene unfold.

"Sorry about him. He's a ladies man, if you know what I mean," said Hikaru to Ranka.

"He's a pheromone machine. In fact I bet he's fooled around with more ladies than you can count," Kaoru added with gusto. My eyes strayed to Haruhi's face to see how she felt about this accusation, but she appeared to be trying to make herself invisible.

Tamaki drew himself up and shouted, "No! I'm not a ladies man! I'm a nice guy. I care about her!"

Ice crept into my veins. I stood motionless, surprised by his sudden confession and dreading Haruhi's reaction.

"I'm being completely honest here," our prince continued dramatically. "I care about Haruhi like she's my own daughter."

 _Daughter?_ My breath rushed out and time began to move again.

"I get it. You must be that host club I've been hearing so much about," said Ranka amiably, spotting Honey and Mori peeking in from behind me. "Why don't you boys come in and make yourselves at home?"

Soon we were all seated at the same low table and Ranka was impressing the group with his knowledge of our names and class assignments, perfectly deducing who was who. Clearly Kotoko wasn't the only contributor to Haruhi's intellect.

The twins wore similar befuddled expressions. Skepticism laced their tone as together they asked, "So Haruhi told you about us?"

"No," Ranka crushed their feeble hopes. "Kyoya told me about you two over the phone." He turned to acknowledge me, patting my hand with gratitude.

"You know, you're actually quite beautiful, Ranka," I flattered. It was true. Though his frame would be on the large side for a woman, his face had a delicate bone structure mirrored even more flatteringly in Haruhi's.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki growled.

I avoided Haruhi's eyes and offered the excuse I had concocted, knowing this day would come. "We've been entrusted with the care of his precious daughter. It's only natural that we introduce ourselves and give him periodic reports." Still a little put out with Tamaki for stopping my heart earlier, I needled him. "Ordinarily that would be your job, wouldn't it?" I sipped my tea and watched Tamaki squirm.

Ranka continued to gush at meeting me in person at last. "I'm impressed the club has such a capable president. But wait a moment, you're only the vice president, aren't you, Kyoya? I guess that president of yours is pretty much good for nothing," he said sweetly. Obviously he was still sore about whatever happened with Tamaki earlier. I wondered what exactly he had walked in on.

Haruhi's temper finally exploded but thankfully was directed at her father for snooping into her business. I wasn't sure why her ire wasn't directed at me.

Ranka broke into her diatribe. "Haruhi, the thing about you is…you're cute even when you're angry!"

I smiled, silently agreeing.

This did not win points with Haruhi, however, and she left in a huff for the supermarket. Alone.

Ranka grew serious at last. He seemed thankful for an audience sympathetic to worries about his little girl. He described how Kotoko's premature death had affected Haruhi, and how hard she had worked to earn the scholarship to Ouran Academy. I had heard the stories from him on previous occasions, but it's not every day you can watch a transvestite doting father in the flesh.

"While I respect her independent spirit," he sighed, "I wish she'd be a little more dependent on me sometimes." I knew the feeling. Somehow her determination to do difficult things made me want to want to do them for her.

After a few more minutes' reminiscence, Ranka took pity on Tamaki. I hope you boys know how grateful I am. Since she's found you she seems to be happier. She's enjoying herself." He turned to address the dejected form in the corner. "Wouldn't you agree, Tamaki Suou?

"You know who I am?" Tamaki brightened visibly.

"Well, of course I do. Haruhi's told me a thing or two about you."

 _She talks about Tamaki, huh?_

"You're the host club's bumbling president, aren't you?"

 _Oh._

Ranka insulted Tamaki a few more times for good measure, then suggested we 'have a little fun' tailing Haruhi.

At the supermarket, Haruhi was engrossed in collecting the necessary ingredients for our luncheon, and only realized we were there when Tamaki stumbled right in front of her. Apparently she had cooled off enough to carry on a normal conversation and quickly agreed to Tamaki's suggestion of a stew pot.

Honey ran up to her. "Haru-chan! Haru-chan! The bakery counter has all kinds of cookies and cakes. And they're giving out sample cookies! Here's one for you!" Delivering his prize, he dashed off again, Mori in tow.

I stepped up to her side as she selected some mushrooms. "Can you explain what 'double-coupons' means? Does it mean I need two of them?"

"No, Sempai," she explained patiently. "It means the store will double the value of the coupon when…." I half-listened as she continued, watching her closely as she explained the practice and its applications while simultaneously evaluating various packages of produce and assembling a recipe in her mind.

A smart girl, certainly. I mean, she won the scholarship for being first in her class. But she also had good sense. And poise—well, usually anyway. Her pride and sense of justice sometimes drove her to bark a bit, but I could see how, in time, those same traits would drive her to greatness. Not just in the sense of improved circumstances, but in character as well.

I had expected that seeing Haruhi in her common environment would make her less appealing to me. Yet the dinginess of her current circumstances only made her light appear brighter.

The stew pot had long been emptied, but the aroma of beef and broth still hung in the air alongside the sweet smell of camaraderie. As the twins recounted another story –tag teaming of course—I noticed Ranka yawning for the third time. Given his return to the apartment in costume this morning, I realized he probably had been working through the night and had not slept since yesterday.

When the tale concluded, I rose to my feet. "Well, I believe we have imposed long enough upon our hosts." The others grumbled but also began to push away from the table.

I turned to Haruhi's father. "It was a pleasure to meet you in person, Ranka-sama."

"Of course," he rallied. "Such a fine collection of handsome young men—you may stop by any time."

"Daa—aad," Haruhi registered her disagreement.

Honey stepped up to her at the doorway and slid on his sandals. "Thank you for making lunch for us, Haru-chan," he sang.

"Yeah, thanks," Mori agreed as they exited.

Tamaki swiftly grabbed Haruhi's hands in his and put on his prince persona. "It was a pleasure to partake of cuisine that was prepared by these hands." Haruhi appeared half vexed and half mortified.

Tamaki was already in motion to bring her hands to his lips, but Kaoru shoved him out the door, taking his place in front of Haruhi. "You finally kept your promise to let us see your home," he smirked, referring to the day she intervened to break up their infamous 'fight.'

"I guess I did," Haruhi agreed. _Of course, she would be concerned about keeping her word—even to those two tricksters._

Hikaru joined his brother. "Now you should return the visit and come see where we live," he admonished her. Nodding, Kaoru added loftily, "It's only polite."

"Not today. I still have homework to do and…"

Ranka called me back to the main room, "Kyoya-kun, may I have a word please?"

"Certainly," I assured him. Catching the twins peering back at me from the doorway, I addressed them. "Tell Tamaki I'll be down in a moment." Then, wondering at the serious look on Ranka's face, I changed my mind. "Actually, tell him to go on without me. I'll just call for a ride when we're finished."

'Okay, Vice-Boss," they signed off in unison. I thought I heard one of them add, "Your funeral…"


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi shut the door on them and took a cleansing breath. She began to clean up the kitchen and I sought out Ranka where he lingered by the bookshelves.

Circles under his eyes were beginning to show, but he pressed on. "Kyoya," he whispered loudly. "I need to know that boy's intentions toward Haruhi," he demanded. "I don't like the way he flutters and fawns over her."

"Oh, that's normal for Tamaki," I assured him. Keeping my voice low as well, I continued. "As to his intentions, I don't believe he has any. He's used to charming the ladies—the host club clients find it quite enjoyable-but Haruhi appears immune to his flattery, so I wouldn't worry."

 _I should take my own advice._

We lingered a moment, both watching her as she moved efficiently about the kitchen. "I don't know…" he mused.

"Tamaki's harmless," I assured him. "I believe his confession earlier was sincere. He cares about her as we all do. He just wants to protect her."

"If you say so, Kyoya-kun," he conceded. "But I don't like him!" he remarked, turning up his feminine nose. A yawn stretched across his features once again.

"You should really get some rest, Ranka-sama. I'll make sure Haruhi is settled before my… ride… arrives."

"Thank you, Kyoya-kun." He turned to slide open a shoji door. "Such a good boy… "

I pulled my cell from my pocket, but paused when I saw Haruhi enter the room intent on clearing away the luncheon dishes. Putting it away for now, I came up beside her. "Here, let me help you with that."

"That's okay, Kyoya-sempai," she said as we began loading dishes onto the tea tray. "I've got it."

"And I'm happy to help," I assured her, surprised that it was true. We worked in companionable silence for a few moments before she asked, "What did my father want?"

How to answer that? "He just wanted to be sure you were safe at the host club activities." _Close enough._

"And what did you tell him?" she made a wry smile, meeting my eyes as I lifted the tray laden with bowls and tea cups.

"That we are all quite terrified of your temper," I teased, following her back to the kitchen. "We wouldn't dare get on your bad side."

"Hmph," she grunted, but quirked a half-smile.

She set the teapot down on the grayish laminate countertop next to a sink filled with sudsy water. I placed the tray next to it, brushing her bare arm with mine. I turned my back to the counter, leaning against it and crossing my ankles in a relaxed pose. Haruhi began washing the dishes with practiced ease.

"Was that one of your mother's recipes?" I asked.

She stopped mid-teacup and looked up at me.

I answered the question on her face. "You mentioned in host club one time that you enjoyed re-creating her recipes."

"You don't miss much, do you?"

I waited, trapped by her large brown eyes.

"It was a variation," she said, turning back to her task. "I usually change it up depending on what's on sale."

"Which is often whatever produce is in season," I observed. "That would make for the best flavor. Very clever."

"I never thought of it that way," she muttered.

"Well, I appreciate you sharing it with us. "

"Don't tell the others, okay, but it _was_ kind of fun today."

I watched her small hands pluck a bowl from the water and swish a cloth around it. I had never actually seen our staff doing dishes. Ever. It felt restful just being here with her and watching her perform this simple task. Haruhi broke into my thoughts. "I can never tell what you're thinking."

Though her eyes were trained on the dishes she handled, she probably knew I had been staring. "I was wondering how you would feel visiting our homes."

"If they're anything like Ouran Academy I think I would freak out."

"What do you mean?"

"Ouran is so… grandiose, you know. It's all huge spaces and fancy chandeliers and," she shot me a sly sidelong look, "priceless vases."

My half-chuckle acknowledged a point scored.

"I feel completely out of place there, like I'm some sort of lower form of life just because I'm not rich like the rest of you."

 _Ouch._

"But being rich isn't important to you," I confirmed.

"No, not at all." She grabbed a tea towel from beside the drying rack stacked with dripping tableware and wiped the moisture from her hands. She peered up at me thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Haru-chan, I think you may find yourself living in a rather grand home one day."

A flush rose up her neck and to her cheeks. She ground out, "I didn't come to Ouran to find a rich husband." Her gaze shot daggers at me.

"Whoa, that's not what I meant." I held my hands defensively in front of me. "You're planning to become a lawyer, right?"

She nodded her head slowly, knitting her brow. Probably wondering how I knew.

"Well, with your ambition and intelligence, I have little doubt that you will not only achieve your goal, but I expect you will be very successful in your profession. "

Her eyebrows lifted in surprise, whether at my prediction or at the casual admission of my respect for her, I wasn't sure.

"Of course," I continued quickly, "Knowing you, you'll probably take on mostly hard luck cases." I looked to heaven and sighed in mock regret. "Fight for justice and stand up for the downtrodden… " I trailed off, gesturing dismissively.

Light bubbled up inside me and a pleased grin spread across my face as I turned toward her.

A devious smile twisted her lips in answer. "Or maybe I'll become a corporate lawyer and sue the pants off you," she challenged.

"A tantalizing prospect," I smirked.

Her face reddened and I couldn't help but laugh.

Still smiling I cupped her jaw in one hand and stroked her warmed cheek with my thumb. "You blush too easily. It's why we can't resist teasing you."

Her upturned gaze met mine, and our eyes did that locked-in-a-trance thing. My thumb still moved of its own accord.

I snapped out of it and looked away, dropping my hand to reach for my cell. "I should call my driver."

And with that one word, her eyes shuttered. I was the spoiled rich kid again.

She went to wipe down the table while I placed the call.

I was snapping it closed again when she returned and wrung out the dishcloth. "He'll be here in a few minutes," I said, downplaying the distance that separated our homes. "Is there anything else I can help you with? I promised your father I'd make sure you're taken care of."

She shot me an aggravated look, but only said, "I'm fine. I just have some studying to do."

I took hold of the doorknob, tossing over my shoulder, "No more trips to the supermarket today?"

"I don't think I could face my neighbors again." She followed me out onto the landing. A fresh breeze gusted, running invisible fingers through our similarly dark tresses.

I grasped the railing in one hand and took in the street below us. "You don't have to wait with me," I said, aware that she had stepped up beside me. "I can take care of myself too." I inclined my head toward her with a knowing look.

She shot me an annoyed glance but answered in a normal tone of voice. "That's okay. It's nice out and I don't have that much work left. I just said that to get those guys out of here."

She put both hands on the railing, watching girls down the street play some sort of commoner's game. The breeze played with the hem of her pink sundress.

"I can't help but notice," I began. "You seem personally affronted by the fact that our families are… wealthy. Yet you know very little about our lives. Do you assume that money, as they say, buys happiness?"

"No, it's not like that." She considered a moment. "It's just at school, and even at the host club sometimes, everyone acts like they're…" Her eyes looked upward, searching for the word. "Like they're entitled. They didn't do anything to deserve their easy lives, but they act like they have. And like they're special just because they have lots of money in their wallets."

We ruminated on this for a minute.

"You know the twins' story already." I said. "Their family is very influential, and yet the two of them were almost completely alone all their lives. And Tamaki…" She looked at me curiously. I readjusted my glasses and looked down the street again. "Well, I'll leave it to him to tell, but he has also faced some unhappy circumstances."

She looked surprised at this. To be honest, Tamaki's ability to rise above the slights of his family and the awful separation imposed upon him was one of the things I truly admired about him.

She seemed to process the fact that I wouldn't offer more on Tamaki. "And you?" she asked.

Now it was my turn to be surprised. I hadn't anticipated her turning the question on me. Careless.

"I… " This was harder than expected. "My family… "

I stared down the street at the children playing. "I am the third son of the Ootori line."

She snorted, "Line."

I suppose it did sound pretentious. "Yes," I drawled, giving her an appraising look. "That's exactly how it is. I have my place and it is my duty to uphold the name by fulfilling what is expected of me."

"That sounds cold," she observed.

"Mmm." I looked away but didn't deny it. My eyes landed on a black luxury sedan gliding toward us.

"That's my ride…"

"I wouldn't have guessed," she broke in.

I stood to my full height and faced her. "Thank you for your hospitality," I intoned.

I felt her gaze on my back as I descended the stairwell. Closing the car door behind me, I saw Haruhi lingering in the same spot as we pulled away from the humble building. She couldn't see me behind the tinted window, but her brown eyes shone softly in what looked almost like pity.


	8. Chapter 8

I continued making my courtesy calls to Ranka – insurance against the day when we might need his assistance with Haruhi in one way or another. It was about a month after we visited her home that I noticed he didn't seem as animated as usual.

"And so Haruhi taught us a number of games from her childhood-kick the can, hanaichimonme, hide and seek. It was quite relaxing, and I was glad to find an excuse to get her out in the refreshing spring weather. Although she did get 'lost' with Tamaki in the hedgerow maze for a rather long time," I paused to relish his outburst at this news. But none came.

"Oh, okay. Very good," he answered by rote and said no more.

"Ranka-sama, forgive me for intruding, but it seems as though something is bothering you."

"Oh, no, not all, everything's fine," he replied airily. "Everything's just [sniffle]…" His voice began to quaver. "Just fine…"

And then came the outburst, though not the one I had expected. "It's not fine!" he cried. "Very, very not fine! And my poor little girl, how will she ever bear it if she loses her father as well as her mother!"

He blubbered on, but I was arrested by the severity of his assessment. "What makes you say that?" I did not allow alarm to creep into my voice. After all, Ranka was given to overreaction.

"I just know something is terribly wrong with me! What if I have cancer? What if I have malaria? What if I have," his breath hitched in real fear. "AIDs?"

"Let's try not to assume the worst just yet," I soothed, though his odd behavior did set off warning bells. I couldn't let myself imagine Haruhi having to endure such heartache. "What sort of symptoms have you been having? And for how long?"

His voice was all seriousness now. "Well, it was about a week ago…yes, last Tuesday, because I remember I had been out shopping and picked up sushi for dinner –not from our usual place around the corner, you see- and I thought maybe we had got a bad batch and I would certainly never buy from that vendor again."

I tried to follow his convoluted explanation. "Um, what made you think the sushi was bad?"

"Why, the terrible stomachache, of course!" I was pretty certain he hadn't mentioned that, but whatever.

"But a couple days went by and it was still bothering me. And then I got a fever…" _Uh-oh. That's not good._ "…And now it hurts even to touch anywhere near my stomach, and there's…" His voice cracked and he began sobbing again, "My poor little girl!"

"It does sound like you need to be checked out by a doctor, Ranka."

"I know," he whined, "but I don't want Haruhi to worry. She takes too much on herself, you know. And with her mother…" He trailed off.

"I understand," I assured him. "As you know, my family is in the health care business. Why don't you let me set you up with one of our specialists for a consultation? Then if more extensive treatment is required, you may need to send Haruhi away on a vacation during our summer recess. It begins next week, you know."

"You would do that for me?!" He paused. "Oh, Kyoya-kun, you are a wonderful friend to my Haruhi! Such quality young men in that host club of yours…"

I cut off his raving. "Thank you. But you need to see a doctor as soon as possible." My tone brooked no argument. "So please allow me to make some calls and I will get back with you shortly."

The arrangements were made, and Ranka was seen the following day. Thankfully, the diagnosis was not so dire as he had assumed. The doctor was relatively certain Ranka had contracted a parasitic infection that was wreaking havoc with his digestive tract. A course of antibiotics was prescribed, but the doctor wished to perform additional tests and might even need to schedule surgery if the liver was affected.

Just to be safe, the doctor recommended Haruhi avoid contact with her father as much as possible. It seemed the vacation plan was on.

After the doctor gave me his report, I snapped my cell phone shut and returned to the club room. With school ending in a matter of days, preparations were underway for an extravagant end-of-year host club costume party. It would have an international theme, highlighting various countries our elite society often frequented on breaks. One of the twins was constructing a primitive-looking spear, the other painting a breastplate of sorts. Mori's large frame looked absurd bent over a pile of silk flowers he was painstakingly stringing into chains, while Honey appeared to be perusing a catalog of Swiss chocolates.

Tamaki and Haruhi were missing, and I seized on the opportunity to advance Ranka's agenda.

Strolling to a couch near the group, I took a seat and pretended to look through my notebook.

"I believe I will invite Haruhi to visit one of my family's resorts this summer," I said offhandedly. "She's probably never had a real vacation before."

"Well she already visited your Jungle Resort," said Hikaru.

"And didn't seem to think much of it," followed Kaoru without missing a beat. "Besides she prefers the beach," he continued.

"So she should go with us!" they concluded in unison.

"I don't know, Hika-kun," said Honey. "She might have bad memories after last time. She should go somewhere totally different. Like… the mountains!" he beamed.

As it turned out, Ranka called in a favor from an old friend and settled Haruhi in a pastoral village not far from the health spa where my oldest brother would be overseeing his care.

Ranka phoned to fill me in before they left. "It should only take a couple weeks, maybe three at the most," he said, considerably more sanguine now. "I told Haruhi I had to go away on business…an old friend needing help with his club. It's not far from the truth, really, since Misuzu-chan is desperate for help and he… well, you'll see soon enough." Then he seemed to hear his own assumption. "You _will_ watch over my little girl for me, won't you? She's very independent but I still worry, you know? Say you will, Kyoya-kun!"

"Of course. I would be happy to." _Well, that wasn't a lie._

"Oh, you're such a good boy!" he enthused. I tuned out the rest of his effusions, my mind already considering how much I might see of Haruhi in the next month. And wondering what it might do to me.

Several days into our break I stood on the lanai of my family's vacation cottage practicing my judo forms. A misty breeze blew strands of dark hair across my face as I took in the serenity of the surrounding hills. My limbs moved fluidly, but my spirit was far from tranquil.

How soon could I visit the inn without arousing Haruhi's suspicion? What excuse could I give? _'Hey, just happened to be in the neighborhood.'_ "Not likely," I muttered.

My cell sprang to life on the wrought iron table stationed by the patio door. Falling into one of the matching chairs, I put the phone to my ear. Seconds later I wished I'd not placed it quite so close.

It was Tamaki, of course, or rather a conference call from the entire host club initiated by Tamaki. He had discovered the absence of both Haruhi and her father and was coping in typical Tamaki fashion – by imagining fantastic scenarios in which she desperately needed to be saved…by our prince, of course.

Usually his insane antics amused me, but today for some reason it just rankled. Or maybe it was the blaring in my ear drum. I finally broke in and informed them that she was not missing; she was in Karuizawa.

"Karuizawa? That's hours away!" he wailed.

I didn't dare tell him I was already there.

Well, now I had my answers. I would be dropping by the inn today for tea. And it wouldn't seem suspicious because the rest of the host club would be converging there as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Tamaki somehow wrangled a helicopter and pilot from his father's estate, bringing the others along on his wild ride. Once Haruhi had compelled them to retrieve and re-hang the sheets that had been strewn about by the flying menace, we all gathered in the drawing room of a Tudor-style bed-and-breakfast called Pension Misuzu.

Upon meeting the proprietor, I heard Tamaki mumble what we were all thinking: "Not another fluttering tranny!" Ranka's comment about seeing for myself finally made sense.

He welcomed us and introduced himself with a girlish laugh. "Why don't you call me Misuzu-chi?"

I was aware of Haruhi at my side and, sensing her discomfort, I stepped in to explain. "He's an old friend of Ranka-sama; they worked together at the same shop years ago."

Tamaki looked at me sharply. "How do you know that?

Haruhi grumbled her displeasure while Misuzu went on to explain how he had come to operate the Pension only two years ago.

"So is Haruhi like your indentured servant?" Honey asked.

I answered him, "She's more like an unpaid employee. Ranka had to be away on business and was worried about Haruhi, so he asked Misuzu-kun to take care of her."

Tamaki's eyes were narrowed. "Again, why do you know that?"

Misuzu broke in with more fulsome chattering, reminiscent of Haruhi's father. I seemed to recall a prohibition in the school policy regarding students working, and wondered if it would apply to Haruhi, since she was not being paid. Concerned for her scholarship status, I pulled out my notebook to check.

Misuzu finally wound down and suggested, "Why don't you all take a look around and I'll have Haruhi prepare some tea?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes but headed toward the kitchen.

There wasn't much to the Pension. A wing of guest suites extended off the two-story atrium that served as both the reception area and dining room. A sweeping carpeted staircase led to a second floor of rooms overlooking the downstairs—the interior hallway separated from the atrium by a banister. The kitchen and laundry made up the other small wing. The décor was tasteful, though not elegant, with potted plants and vases of flowers dotted liberally throughout. Its large paned windows let in lots of natural light, and overall the inn was, in fact, rather charming. Haruhi really did look like she belonged in a place like this.

The grounds were of similar design, with a manicured lawn, more planters of flowers ad even a white picket fence. Tamaki hoped fervently that the larger evergreens just beyond might herald a hedgerow maze and went to investigate. The rest of us took seats at a couple round tables situated on the lawn.

Haruhi arrived with the tea and served me first, as I sat alone still perusing the handbook. "Thank you." I met her eyes. She offered me a nervous smile and went to lay out the tea things at the next table, where the twins and Honey were seated. I hoped she would return to take one of the empty chairs at my table, but Kaoru compelled her to take his chair, scooting over to share one with his twin. "A job, huh?" he addressed her. "I don't get it. You turned down our invitation to go to Bali for this?"

"And we asked her to go along with us to Switzerland, didn't we?" Honey asked Mori, who grunted his assent.

"Yeah, well, I still don't have a passport, remember? Haruhi retorted.

"Which is precisely why I recommended one of our domestic resorts," I chimed in. _Then I could have had you all to myself._

As if hearing my thought, Tamaki burst from the bushes. "You traitors! Asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation with you behind my back! Have you no feeling of loyalty, of solidarity? Togetherness is our guiding principle. I work myself to the bone upholding that and this is the thanks I get?"

Though he was clearly employing hyperbole, he did strike a nerve. Tamaki was probably my best friend, and I hadn't considered how his summer might have shaped up. With his father so distant and a nasty grandmother who resented him, his days at home had to be rather lonely. I squirmed guiltily and resolved to be a better friend to him.

The twins had no such compunction and were busy chiding Haruhi for ignoring the cell phone they gave her so they could keep in touch over break. They taunted Tamaki with the news that they were in each other's "top five" friends list.

Apparently keeping in touch on a daily basis (or being at the twins' beck and call) was not high on Haruhi's priorities, and I tuned in to hear her say, "Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want to?"

This reminded me of my research earlier. "According to the school handbook, jobs are prohibited."

The twins seized on this and proceeded to tease Haruhi for being a rebel and working without permission from the school.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway," Honey offered gamely.

I couldn't agree, but I had to set the stage for me showing up at regular intervals over the next month. "And overseas travel is so exhausting," I added.

Unfortunately, Tamaki caught up to my idea with unusual perceptiveness. Or more likely he was, like me, already looking for an excuse. "You do have the right to spend your vacation as you please," he said to Haruhi. "But then, like it or not, so do we. And you know I, for one, find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming."

Despite Haruhi's protests, everyone thought it would be great fun to hang around Karuizawa for awhile. But our 'solidarity' was dealt a blow when it turned out there was only one room available.

The twins shared a conspiratorial look. "Hey Boss, we just came up with a fun game. Want to play with us? We call it the "Refreshing-Odd-Jobs-Contest at Pension Misuzu."

Hikaru explained, "It's very simple. We all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon…"

"…And whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu-chi gets to sleep in the vacant guest bedroom," Kaoru finished for him.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely delightful idea!" gushed Misuzu, who just _happened_ to be watering the potted plants nearby for the fourth time.

While the others accepted assignments from Misuzu, I stayed in my spot at the table, finishing my now tepid tea. Haruhi's aggravation made me wonder if she really did dislike us "spoiled rich kids" that much, or whether it was just the circus atmosphere the group invoked that she found trying.

My senses quickened as Haruhi stepped to my side again. Perhaps she found my presence soothing in the midst of this chaos? "Kyoya-sempai," she said. "You're not taking part in the game?"

I hoped she was disappointed that I was not vying for more time with her, but in truth she merely sounded curious. "Of course not," I answered her. "Winning means I'd end up staying here alone, which frankly doesn't appeal to me. I'll just sit back and watch things unfold, then head for the cottage."

"Cottage? You mean your family's cottage, Kyoya-sempai?"

"That's right. We all have one in the area." She processed the news with a lack of enthusiasm.

I searched for something to cheer her up. "So then about this refreshing contest. Who do you think will win, Haruhi? Shall we bet on it?" I asked with a mischievous smile. Before I could decide what I would like to win from her, she declined.

"No, huh? It's easy to tell at a glance." She watched me attentively as I elucidated the pros and cons of each contestant. A round of high-pitched tittering interrupted my soliloquy. Reluctantly I pulled my gaze from Haruhi to see what the ladies found so amusing.

"Ah," I said, noting Mori chopping wood nearby. He had discarded his shirt for the moment, and the task showcased his chiseled physique. "Then again, It seems we have a dark horse," I admitted with some surprise. As Haruhi turned to see what I meant, Mori paused for a moment to wipe sweat from his brow, and a jealous flush suffused my cheeks.

"So then you think he's the one?" she asked.

I was certain that Mori was only here to keep watch on Honey, and pointed that out to her, concluding, "So if Honey-sempai drops out then Mori is bound to go along with him."

The twins had wandered over while we were busy considering Mori. "Which means that clinches it for us," they chorused.

Haruhi pointed out the drawback of the room having only a single bed, but the twins didn't seem to mind sharing. "I guess you guys really are always together," she concluded. She seemed happy for them, but my heart squeezed as I thought of how much of her life she had spent alone.

"Up until a few years ago we thought the whole world was made up of idiots," said Kaoru.

"You don't say," Haruhi inserted sarcastically.

Hikaru finished their reminiscence. "But then that was before we knew you, Haruhi. We'd totally let you share our bed." He smiled devilishly.

Their humor was not lost on her. "I'll pass," she said with a roll of her eyes.

Meanwhile, my mind returned to the one time Haruhi was in my bed. Wrenching it back I adjusted my glasses and decided to be that friend to Tamaki. "The contest hasn't been decided yet. There are still a number of ways to make this game more interesting."

"Kyoya-sempai, you're not thinking of assisting the boss, are you?" Hikaru challenged. "Even so, we don't intend to lose."

I chuckled with anticipation. I wasn't sure which was the lesser of two evils: the twins and their schemes, which had fooled Haruhi before, or Tamaki and his overly ardent professions of ownership.

Apparently when it came to choosing the lesser of two evils, Haruhi trusted me more than the twins. We left them whispering with their heads together and strolled the grounds in search of Tamaki. We found him trying –and failing—to repair a couple broken fence posts.

Haruhi put it down to him trying too hard to win. Though she was right, I remained steadfast in my role as best friend and rose to his defense. "He's never had an actual job before, you know."

This hit the "entitlement" nerve with her, and with another roll of her eyes she stalked off.

Tamaki collapsed in a puddle on the grass. "I want to be in Haruhi's 'Top Five,'" he whined.

"Grandiose ambitions aside, I think your approach to winning is a bit skewed." I told him.

He regarded me peevishly. "Kyoya, can't you see that her esteem for me as a father-figure hangs in the balance?"

I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious.

"Let me offer you one bit of advice," I said. "There is something that only you can pull off… if you choose the right music." I saw his eyes widen in understanding. The game was afoot.


	10. Chapter 10

Although Tamaki's classical piano performance seemed to turn the tide in his favor, I believe it was Misuzu's particular inclination that led him to declare the twins as winners, after a touching physical display of their 'brotherly love.' But as I had explained to Haruhi, she wasn't rid of the rest of us just because the twins won the room. The following morning everyone was present for breakfast at the Pension.

I arrived later than the others, and so missed the big event. While I ate, the others filled me in on the rather awkward reunion of Haruhi and Arai, the young man who came to deliver produce to Misuzu. When Haruhi laid her apron aside and went to sit with him, Tamaki disappeared and Hikaru pointedly moved to the bar and turned his back on the couple. I recognized for the first time that behind Hikaru's teasing, and beneath Tamaki's bluster, they were beginning to harbor some special feelings for Haruhi. They might not recognize it themselves, and it might prove to be a passing fancy, but the possibility of competition was rousing its head.

As I watched her blushing for this stranger, I had to admit that I too wanted to pursue a relationship with Haruhi. That for some time I had been seeking excuses to be near her whenever possible. That I somehow knew where she was in a room without consciously tracking her movements. That I could read her like a book because I had been watching her so closely for months. I was keenly attuned to her moods and facial expressions, jumping in to rescue her when she showed signs of distress, or basking in the sunshine of her contentment.

But always with subtlety, hiding behind self-serving excuses so no one would guess my true feelings.

 _Nothing to gain from it, she said…_ She had no idea how my life would change if she returned my regard. Others saw me as cold and calculating…not quite human. But sometimes in her perceptive gaze I really believed she could see through my persona to the person inside. A person who would delight to share his thoughts with an equal. Who was more used to condemnation than affection. A relationship with a girl like Haruhi would bring color to my shadowed world.

Yes, I had much to gain. But what would it cost?

"Want some cake?" Honey asked, waving his fork in my face and bringing me back to earth.

I realized all of us were quiet, eavesdropping on Haruhi's conversation as best we could.

I gave him a slight shake of my head. "He's a friend of Haruhi's from middle school, is he?"

Hikaru responded, "If he's had zero contact since graduation, he's not a friend, just a former classmate."

I slanted a look at Hikaru's back. Kaoru was doing the same. It wasn't long until Hikaru started going off on Arai.

"You're being unusually critical, aren't you?" I asked him.

He intentionally raised his voice to be heard by the happy couple. "It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi. It's sickening to watch him try and flirt!"

Haruhi was ready to tear someone limb from limb, but her guest intervened and made an attempt to clear the air. "He's right, I did have a thing for you once. But who cares, you already turned me down once," he said, shrugging it off good-naturedly.

This was news to us, of course. Who knew Haruhi had a romantic past? Apparently not Haruhi—she looked as shocked as the rest of us.

"Why do you look so surprised?" I asked her.

Haruhi claimed she had no idea, and Arai proceeded to explain how she misunderstood his confession. Even Tamaki gave up his brooding and joined us to hear the story.

Watching her reel in embarrassment, I tried to rescue her with humor. "Haruhi," I mock scolded her. "You broke this innocent young man's heart just to get a laugh from some sick joke?"

"No, you see, I didn't realize that's what he meant." Turning to Arai she said, "I'm sorry."

Arai willingly picked up on my attempt to lighten the mood by teasing Haruhi. "So you're turning me down again a whole year later?!" He pretended distress, but then dissolved into laughter. "Don't worry, Fujioka, I'm over it."

This set all of us at ease, and soon all but the twins were sharing the table with them. Hikaru seemed determined to keep his distance, but the rest enjoyed hearing what commoner middle school was like. It almost felt like Arai was one of us.

Hikaru must have been feeling this too, but his response was somewhat different. "Doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi wants nothing to do with him. She's got plenty of friends," he snarled, addressing Arai directly now. "She doesn't need you around, get it?"

Haruhi slapped him resoundingly and gave him a proper dressing down.

"Aren't we enough for you?" he asked her before storming off, followed by a worried-looking Kaoru.

Watching them go, Tamaki spoke what we were all thinking. "Their world is still so small, huh?" He told Arai enough about the twins to help him understand and, hopefully, overlook Hikaru's rudeness.

"I should get back," Arai said after awhile. "My father will be wondering what happened to me."

We followed him outside. As he settled himself on his bike, Hikaru emerged and admitted. "I was out of line. I'm sorry."

Arai accepted the apology with good grace and took his leave.

When he was out of hearing distance Haruhi asked, "Kaoru, why are you pretending to be Hikaru?"

Wearing Hikaru's clothes and hiding the scratch on his face with concealer, he had fooled the rest of us. But somehow she always knew. A fascinating young woman.

Kaoru (and they call me a schemer) cleverly played on Haruhi's guilt to extract a promise that she would accompany him on an outing the following day. And then cleverly feigned illness to compel Hikaru to take his place.

The rest of us met in the dining room for breakfast that morning, as was becoming our habit, so we were on hand to see the new and improved Haruhi appear for her date. She did look adorable in twin tails, earrings, and a flirty dress that showed off her legs. She even carried a matching purse, which was definitely not Haruhi.

"I had our maids dress her up," Kaoru admitted, appearing once the couple was out the door and headed toward town.

Tamaki was near to having a breakdown, coveting the one-on-one time Hikaru would have with Haruhi. The sight rankled me as well. If I were honest, I'd have to admit that ever since our tète a tète in her apartment I had been craving more time alone with Haruhi. Yet my desire to be with her warred with my concern for Tamaki's feelings. Confused though he was, I thought I detected something more than fatherly affection in his responses to her lately.

At Kaoru's instigation we stealthily followed the couple as they strolled down the village's quaint Main Street. Though awkward at first, they eventually grew comfortable and seemed to be having a pleasant enough time. It was…difficult…to watch Haruhi dangle her ice cream cone in front of Hikaru's lips, but when she started feeding him bits of pickled yam from her fork, I was more than ready to leave. Thankfully Kaoru let us off the hook soon after, and we hiked back to the Pension to await their return.


	11. Chapter 11

**HARUHI's POV**

My "date" with Hikaru turned out to be pleasant enough. Once I got him to admit that he was anxious about Kaoru being sick, he seemed to be able to let go of some of his worry. I guess sharing a burden does cut it in half. Something I was only just learning myself.

So we meandered through shops, ordered lunch at a café, and picked up a few items we knew Kaoru would like. We stopped before a storefront featuring porcelain dishes painted by local artisans. A rumble of thunder shook the window.

I turned from the plate glass to see ominous clouds rolling in. Eyes glued to the sky, I addressed Hikaru. "D-Did you just hear something?" I fought down the panic.

"What?" he broke out of his moody silence. "No, I didn't hear anything." He followed my gaze to the foreboding clouds. "It does look like it's going to rain though. Do you think maybe we should head back?"

 _Yes, yes. And let's hurry!_ I thought. But I said only, "Okay."

Movement behind Hikaru caught my eye and I recognized Arai carrying a crate of produce inside the next store, no doubt preparing for the coming storm.

"Is that you Fujioka?" he asked with some surprise. "What are you up to?"

Hikaru seemed to freeze in place.

"Hey, Arai, I didn't expect to see you out here." _Don't want to chat now. Need to get out of here._

"Well, this is my uncle's store. You guys out doing some shopping?" There was no jealousy in his voice, but Hikaru still stubbornly refused to turn and acknowledge him.

"We were, but now we're about to leave."

"Yeah? We've got a car than can take you back. Just let me ask my uncle."

How come I never noticed how nice this guy was in middle school? "Well, I don't want to be a bother."

"It's not a problem. I wouldn't want you to get caught in the rain." _Me either._

"Don't worry about it," Hikaru cut in haughtily. "We're getting a taxi." Flaunting his wealth again. A taxi to Pension Misuzu wouldn't be that long of a trip, but the Karuizawa prices no doubt made it more than I could afford.

Arai seemed to think the same. "C'mon, don't waste your money on a taxi."

A flash of lightning snatched my attention, and my anxiety shot up another notch. "Hey, why don't we accept his offer," I suggested to Hikaru. "The sooner we get home, the better." A nervous laugh escaped.

Hikaru's face was as stormy as the weather. "Well," he said coolly, "I guess I'll be riding home alone then."

I felt bad. "But Hikaru…"

"Just do whatever you want!" he exploded. "You guys can catch up and reminisce but leave me out of it!" He turned and stomped down the street.

"Wait!" I called after him.

"Not again," lamented Arai. He was a good guy, but even he seemed to be losing patience with Hikaru's childishness. _Speaking of which…_

I recalled the twins' description of their lonely childhood, and my heart broke watching him disappear into the darkening backdrop…alone.

"Why's he so upset about you hanging out with an old friend? I mean, surely he's got some of his own, right?" Arai asked with just a trace of irritation creeping into his tone.

 _No. No, he doesn't…_

"I'm sorry, Arai. He's…" I couldn't explain the twins' whole dynamic and it would be rude to drag out their dirty laundry anyway. "I just have to go." I said. "Thanks for the offer." I turned quickly and hurried in the direction I last saw Hikaru.

The sidewalks were still fairly crowded, with some people hustling home and others at the curb attempting to find taxis. I caught sight of a lean figure with russet hair and hands in his pockets about a block away.

"Hikaru!" I called, but my voice was drowned out by another ominous rumble. _It's getting closer! Don't panic. Just find Hikaru and then you can go home._

I saw the figure turn onto a path leading into a small wooded park. _Idiot. Doesn't he know not to be around trees in a thunderstorm?_

On my short legs, it took maybe a minute to reach the spot, but the corridor through the trees showed no sign of Hikaru. With little choice I started down the path, calling for him again. "Hik-a-ruu!" Okay, my voice sounded a little shrill that time.

Just ahead my path intersected with several others at a fountain. I couldn't tell what figures it featured because it was getting quite dark now.

Plop! And starting to rain.

CRRAACK! Thunder and lightning broke over me almost simultaneously. I placed my arms over my head as if to shield me from the view of the storm. I crouched down in a ball, rational thought deserting me. _Mother!_ I cried inwardly. I remembered how she would lie in my bed with me. I would bury my head in her chest and she would tell me how a guardian angel watched over me. "You are precious to God," she told me. "Just as you are precious to me. He won't leave you alone. When you are afraid, you can always call on him and he will help you."

My cotton dress was soaked, my hair plastered to my head. Tears mingled with the rain on my cheeks. I was shaking from fear but also from cold.

 _God,_ I cried out inside. _Help me. Please. Please help me!_

For a moment I could almost feel my mother's arms around me again, and I calmed enough to stand up and look for shelter. About a block past the fountain, I could see the dim outline of a building. Another crack of thunder and lightning boomed. The storm was almost directly overhead now.

Adrenaline fueled my feet as I gave up on Hikaru and barreled toward the shadowy shape. To my surprise, the next flash of lightning backlit a cross on top. A chapel.

 _Weird. Or maybe not too weird considering._

I tore up the steps praying the door was open. The thick wooden portal gave way at my tug, and I dashed inside, my eyes jerking side to side. It was even darker in here. Another flash of lightning came in through stained glass windows at intervals on each side of the chapel and from a large window at the front. The brief illumination showed me rows of stolid wooden pews ( _too small to hide under_ , my panicked brain calculated) and a small altar table on the dais. Quicker than thought I ran and ducked under it.

I tucked into a ball again, beyond prayer or any conscious thought as lightning and thunder seemed to break over me like waves of the ocean.

The sound of the pouring rain grew louder for an instant as the door to the chapel opened. I couldn't remember if in my haste I had forgotten to close it.

"Haruhi?" called a familiar voice.

I wanted to answer, I really did. But my body –including my mouth—was frozen. The carpet muffled his approach, and with my eyes squeezed shut I was unaware he had found me until I heard a distressed voice say, "Haruhi."

I opened my eyes a crack to be sure it was him. "Hika—" CRASH! Thunder turned my words into a whimper.

The next thing I knew he had removed the altar cloth and the head phones that hung around his neck and he was folding his thin frame in next to mine. He carefully laid the cloth across my knees like a blanket and placed his headphones over my ears. Some of my hair was caught under one of them breaking the seal somewhat, but the rocked out music still mostly drowned out the sounds of the storm. Silently he placed one arm around me and drew me into his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for running off and leaving you."

"And for the things I said…about your friend, Arai. I'm so sorry."

"Thanks, Hikaru." I relaxed into him.

With his arm around me, I was finally calm enough to open my eyes a moment. A brief flash lit the window above us. It was a depiction of Mary, the mother of Jesus, with angels at each of her sides.

 _You were right, Mom,_ I thought.

Huddling under the altar of a God who offers absolution, I told Hikaru, "I forgive you."

We sat awhile on the hard floor, our clothes and hair still damp. We didn't have to say anything more, and it was strangely comfortable tucked into his side like that. My heavy eyelids relaxed, and with the music playing I didn't realize the storm had passed until Hikaru stretched out his legs and flexed his hand beside me a couple times. I pulled the headphones off my ears and clumsily removed them, bumping my elbow against the underside of the table.

"Are you okay, now?" he asked, taking them from my hand.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, relieved to hear my voice had returned to normal. "The others are probably wondering what happened to us." I spoke my thought aloud.

"You're probably right," he said, crawling out and stretching. Without the lightning, I could barely see his form in front of the window. "Tamaki's probably worried sick about you."

"And Kaoru about you." I stood as well, pulling up the altar cloth and rearranging it on the table. As I tried to smooth out the damp wrinkles, I felt a little guilty. But I remembered that moment of peace and love rushing through me, and I knew no one would be upset that a piece of fabric offered me blessed comfort in my time of need.

This time I closed the door tightly behind us. Night had fallen, but the air was heavy with moisture. I was glad to have Hikaru with me as we passed the looming trees. Back on the main road, we headed toward the shops, which lit up Main Street. With the storm past, it wasn't difficult to find a taxi, and soon we were pulling up at Pension Misuzu.

Our headlights swept past a tall, dark figure staring out the picture window. I stood beside the taxi waiting for Hikaru to pay the driver, unwilling to face the barrage alone. One of the entrance doors slammed open, and Kyoya took several steps toward us.

"Haruhi, is that you?" His cultured tone seemed unusually tense.

"We're fine," I assured him.

I heard him exhale loudly, and his backlit form went from rigid to relieved. Removing his glasses, he pulled one hand across his eyes and through his messy black locks.

Tamaki burst through the door next, heedlessly bumping Kyoya's shoulder as he barreled toward us. "Haruhi, are you okay? I was so worried about you!" He threw his arms around me, smashing my face against his chest.

" _We're_ fine," Hikaru sneered. "Thanks for asking."

Tamaki had somehow learned of our brief separation, and when he released me he lit into Hikaru, who actually took his verbal beating in silence. _I guess he really is sorry._

Leaving them to it, I headed for the house ready for this night to be over. Kaoru stood in the doorway, eyes on his brother, and Kyoya slouched next to him with his hands in his pockets as usual. His face was unreadable in the dark, but I felt his eyes on me.

Sometimes it was like that with him. His face was a cool mask, but his eyes were filled with intensity. I wasn't sure what to make of it, and I didn't have the strength to puzzle over it tonight.

Kaoru stepped aside for me to enter, still focused on the drama by the curb. I felt Kyoya follow me in, closing the door to shut out Tamaki's bellows. "Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked, gently grasping my elbow to gain my attention.

I angled myself to answer him, "I think I'll just go…"

His eyes closely examined my face. His concern gave me pause, so I took a moment to really assess my needs. "Actually, I'm kind of thirsty, believe it or not." _Probably all that crying dehydrated me._

"I'll see about finding some tea," he offered with his usual efficiency, "but you should get into some dry clothes as soon as possible. We wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"I'm fine," I protested.

He quirked a half-smile that made my stomach flip. "Okay, you can just wait here for Tamaki, then. I'm sure he'll be anxious to hear all about your date."

I groaned. "Alright, you win." I swung toward the staircase, but stopped to ask, "Do you know where my room is?" Even as he nodded, I answered myself flatly. "Of course you do." I'd given up wondering how he always knew my business. _No doubt to have the advantage whenever he needs it._

After changing into my comfortable sweatshirt and jeans, I was ready when a knock came at my door. Misuzu-chi held a tray with the promised tea as well as an assortment of rice balls. I accepted them with gratitude and he fluttered a bit, making sure I was okay. Alone again, I asked myself why I felt disappointed at finding Misuzu and not Kyoya at my door.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few weeks fell into a comfortable rhythm. The guys showed up in time for a late breakfast then hung about during the day playing goofy games like kick the can, hide and seek, and capture the flag. Well, they stopped playing capture the flag after awhile, when they figured out it was always Kyoya's team that won. I worked around the Pension while the guests were out but was able to join the guys sometimes when things were slow. Or when Misuzu-chi insisted I take an afternoon off to spend with 'those adorable young men.' They returned to their 'cottages' before the evening meal, except for the twins who delighted in requesting exotic dishes they knew would not be featured at the Pension. Misuzu almost threw them out after they decided to pull the fire alarm one night just to see the guests (hopefully not just me) stumbling about in their sleeping garments.

But eventually there came a time when the twins accompanied their mother to a fashion show in Paris (tough life), Honey and Mori had to return to the dojo to help with summer students, and Tamaki was called home to spend a rare weekend with his father. I wondered at his seemingly distant relationship but sensed it might hurt him to ask.

So I was left with only Kyoya lurking about. Seemingly not put out by the absence of the others—and oddly not taking himself off as well—he came for morning tea as before, seeming completely relaxed at his table for one. He made cordial conversation with me when I was between waiting on other guests, and I found that in the absence of the constant babbling of the others he was much more conversant. Our repartee had a stimulating edge to it, rather like I imagined sparring with an equally skilled partner, matching wit for wit, in humor or in deeper reflection. After Misuzu and I closed down the breakfast service, he made himself comfortable in the sitting room rapping away on his laptop or completing his summer homework. He was pleasant enough when I was working in the atrium nearby, but he didn't follow me around disturbing my duties like the others tended to do.

On Monday morning I kept looking for Kyoya at breakfast and was surprised when he never appeared. I guess I had been taking the company for granted. As we finished wiping down the tables, Misuzu looked at me with clasped hands and a suspicious twinkle in his eye. "Haruhi," he sang. "Looks like you have a visitor." He indicated a sleek, silver Mercedes pulling up the drive out front.

"Why do you think that's…" My question was arrested as the driver's door opened and Kyoya rose with his signature sweeping grace. He wore the usual dark t-shirt with button-down hanging open over it. Reaching around the untucked end, he pocketed the keys in his fitted designer jeans. With a glance at the windows that might have seen me gawking, he strolled lazily toward the front doors. "Uh, Misuzu?"

"You've been working so hard, dear. You deserve a day off. And with your other little friends gone I hate to see you sitting about all alone!"

The bell on the door jangled as Kyoya entered, looking our way. "Misuzu-chi, it's a pleasure to see you again."

 _Oh brother, putting on his host club manners. That means he wants something, for sure…_

"Good morning, Haruhi. Are you ready to go?"

"Go…where?" I'm sure confusion clouded my face.

"On our date, of course," he said airily.

"What 'date?'" I said, letting annoyance creep into my tone.

He gestured toward my employer. "Misuzu-chi felt it would be good for you to have a day off. I thought you might enjoy getting out to see a bit of the area while you're here." He seemed matter-of-fact as usual. "There's a bit of property I'd like to look over and the drive is quite beautiful."

It did sound good to get away from the inn for awhile. "Misuzu?"

"Yes, dear. Please go and have a good time. I can take care of things here."

"Alright, but it's not a date."

He gave a low chuckle. "No, I suppose I could never top your date with Hikaru, so…" He slanted me a wry smile. "Shall we?"

I removed my apron and glanced down at my usual halter dress over jeans ensemble. "Um, is this okay?"

His back was to me now as he headed toward the door. "What?" he asked turning. He understood immediately. "Whatever you're comfortable wearing is fine."

 _Okay, then I guess it really isn't a date,_ I thought, recalling the get-up I was corralled into for Hikaru's sake.

Our feet crunched on the pebbled driveway as he accompanied me around the car, gallantly opening the passenger door so I could slide in. _Hmm, unexpected._

I'd never been in such a luxurious vehicle before. The tangy smell of leather tickled my nostrils, and I couldn't resist running my hand over the butter-soft material that covered my oh-so-comfortable seat. Kyoya slid behind the wheel in one of his graceful maneuvers. His seat was pushed further back than my own to accommodate his long legs. With one hand covering the shiny chrome gear shift, his head swiveled to meet my wide-eyed gaze. I was suddenly aware of how close our faces were, as the sides of the vehicle seemed to crowd us together. I guess tinted windows really do give you a feeling of privacy.

A pleased look relaxed his facial features. "Ready?" His warm baritone and that look were doing weird things to my insides. He didn't wait for an answer but started the car and we pulled away.

"I didn't know you could drive." I blurted.

"Of course, I can." He kept his eyes trained on the road. "My father prefers I not drive around town where our associates might see, and…well, we have a reputation to uphold."

"Huh." I digested this and thought it rather sad.

"Why don't you find a radio station you like?" he suggested before I could delve further into his personal life.

The car purred like a kitten as we covered miles of rolling hills, sun-dappled trees, and the occasional scenic overlook. He offered commentary here and there, pointing out the lanes that led toward each club member's 'cottage' and describing favorite tourist shops as we passed them.

Eventually we turned onto a dirt lane leading to an oversized farmhouse of sorts. A realtor's sign was staked in the front lawn, which was vast but scrubby. The driveway split at the house, one branch turning off to form a loop in front of a sagging front porch, the other continuing on from the road to end at a large barn partially covered with peeling paint. We took the loop and parked in front of the house. The place looked deserted.

Kyoya interrupted my inspection. "Would you care to stretch your legs a bit?"

"Sure," I said, opening the door myself. "But where are we?" I wasn't worried. It's not like Kyoya would carry me off and have his way with me. He had a dark side, but he just wasn't like that. Besides, I'd seen the girls swooning over him everywhere we went. He paid them little mind-except to humor them occasionally during host club—but I felt certain he could find plenty of agreeable females to choose from if he wanted to.

My face must have been sour, for Kyoya asked, "What's the matter?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a little stiff from sitting so long." _In that fantastically comfortable seat. Right._

We met in front of the car. "This is the property I wanted to see. The land extends about 100 meters past that tree line over there," he gestured toward a thick growth of beech and oak trees to one side, "and past that field." He indicated a large flat area opposite. It showed signs of once having been plowed but was now overgrown with tangled brush. "Let's see what's in back," he suggested, turning to head toward the barn. I tried to match his smooth gait, but had to take extra steps to keep up.

"Don't you already have a house in the area?" I asked, slightly out of breath. He looked down at me with concern and slowed his stride.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm interested in this spot. It would be more of an investment."

 _A fixer upper_ , _I guess._

As we rounded the corner of the porch he explained further. "Karuizawa is a popular vacation spot because..."

"Wait, I know," I interrupted, smiling. "It's so _refreshing_." We shared a grin at the reminder of the twins' crazy game.

"Exactly," he agreed. He looked as content as I'd ever seen him. "So I began thinking it might be a good place for a convalescent home or some such—a tie-in with my family's hospitals and health care facilities."

"A convalescent home," I mused. "I don't know much about those."

"In this case I was thinking in terms of a facility for those who are undergoing physical or mental rehabilitation-a short-term, transitional solution." He stopped and looked back toward the house, his shrewd gaze picturing things that weren't there. At least, not there yet. "First class lodgings and staff, quiet surroundings and an excellent view—I believe certain clientele would pay a premium to spend their time recovering here."

I thought of my mother in her final stages of cancer. "I was only four or five when my mom went in a nursing home or something, so it's pretty blurry. But I remember we had to take a bus to get there every day and there was only one chair in her room. Will there be someplace for family to visit?"

"An excellent idea. Clients would no doubt find comfortable, on-site accommodations for family and caregivers to be a desirable addition."

I sighed, remembering. "This is so peaceful. I wish my mother had been someplace more…beautiful, like this, for her last…" I stopped verbalizing my thoughts as I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi." Kyoya sounded truly chagrined. "I should have realized this might bring up unhappy memories."

I swallowed. "No, it's okay." I looked up at him, my eyes shiny with tears I would not shed. I cleared my throat. "I like your idea."

He didn't seem to know what to do. He just stood there coolly looking down at me. Behind his glasses his brow pinched and his dark eyes softened in compassion. "You're a brave young woman, Haruhi," he murmured, raising a hand to smooth bangs from my brow. His thumb traced my temple and wiped away the moisture gathering at the corner of my eye.

He seemed to collect himself. He let his hand fall to my lower back, gently directing me away from the house. "Let's take a look further on. I think you'll like it."

The two-story barn wasn't much to look at, so we continued on around it to the backyard. As the vista opened up before me, I gasped in surprise. A small duck pond sat to one side near the house, but what startled me was the view. A couple hundred meters beyond where we stood the ground began to fall away, creating a sort of overlook revealing purple peaks in the distance. My feet propelled me forward of their own accord, until Kyoya wrapped his hand around my arm to stop me. I realized I'd wandered from the path into a knee-high tangle of weeds.

I glanced up and found him looking at me with a pleased expression.

"Kyoya, it's beautiful," I breathed. This earned me another curve of his lips. I felt a little giddy.

His head turned to inspect the view again, no doubt calculating square footage and gradients and other important facts pertinent to his 'investment.' "Well," he said, "It has promise. The land around here is quite expensive though, plus we'd have to tear down the structures and start from scratch, of course, so…" He shrugged and looked at me again. "We'll see."


	13. Chapter 13

Neither of us seemed ready to leave the pastoral spot. "Maybe we should have our lunch here?" He seemed to ask my permission.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about lunch," I admitted.

"I had our cook pack a cooler. I assumed it would take awhile to drive here."

"Wow," I smiled, impressed. "Good thinking."

He gave a derisive snort. I guess 'good thinking' is what he does.

"I'll be right back," he said, intent on returning to the car.

"I'll help," I said, hurrying to his side.

He opened his mouth to correct me, then shook his head and shrugged. _What does that mean?_

Popping the trunk, he lifted it to reveal two coolers. He slung the soft-sided one over his shoulder. "There are some drinks in there." He indicated a smaller, hard-sided one. "I'd like a mineral water." He waited for me to make my selection and closed the trunk again.

The sunny day was getting warm, so when we returned to the rear of the house I took a seat on the shaded steps of the porch where I could take in the view I adored. In one smooth motion Kyoya slid the bag to the ground in front of us and folded his tall frame into the spot next to me. It was a bit tight fitting both of us side by side. As he reached between his feet to unzip the cooler bag and dig inside, I noticed how long his bent legs were next to mine. The dark jeans stretched taut over lean muscles.

"Here" he said, startling me by turning to offer me a napkin and fork. I felt my face flush, but he was busy sliding the bag in front of me. "There's plenty to choose from. Pick whatever you like."

Embarrassed by the fine foods, some of which I didn't recognize, I grabbed the first familiar thing I saw and unwrapped an omelet. Kyoya reached for the bag again, leaning his broad shoulder into my knee. He pulled out a couple containers. As he sat up he offered one to me. "Don't you like fancy tuna?"

"Um, yeah," I said, surprised he remembered. I took it from him, using my knees as a table for the omelet container. I took a bite of the tuna and closed my eyes in rapture. It was seriously the best I'd ever tasted. I heard a chuckle next to me.

"What?" I demanded. "It's good. Here, try some." I lifted a forkful toward his mouth. Instead of looking at the tuna, his amethyst eyes stayed glued to mine.

 _Geez, he actually is that gorgeous up close._ High cheekbones and a perfect, aristocratic nose...

When I slid the empty utensil from his lips, I almost swooned. _Oh, crap! Won't be doing that again. What is wrong with me?!_

Hastily I looked down at my knees and popped another piece in my mouth, followed quickly by a swig of spring water. I coughed noisily.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked mildly.

I nodded while still sputtering and dabbed the cloth napkin to my mouth. I cast about for something casual to say.

Kyoya beat me to it. "Have you heard from your father lately?" The conversation flowed easily after that and continued until we had left the farm behind and were pulling into a parking lot of what appeared to be a walled garden.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's one of those tourist attractions I warned you about," he said, quirking that half-smile I was coming to love. "Kitasaku Park. I haven't visited for a number of years, but I recall my sister especially enjoyed the butterfly garden."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I said with some surprise.

He breathed a 'hmph' that might have been a chuckle. "I do."

Before I could ask more, he was walking briskly around the car to get my door. "Thanks," I said, clambering out ungracefully. We walked side by side toward a wrought iron entrance wound through with flowering vines.

"You're much better at planning a date than Hikaru," I joked.

"High praise," he scoffed. "But in Hikaru's defense, it was Kaoru who was supposed to do the planning."

"True." I sighed. "Those boys. And you!"

He slanted me a surprised look.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess," I told him.

He opened his mouth, but I cut him off. "That stupid vase."

"Oh," he said, understanding dawning. "Well, in fairness, Tamaki is the one who decided the manner in which you would repay the loss."

I realized he was right. "Well, you keep the accounts. Why don't you cut me a break?"

"Suggesting unscrupulous business practices? Why, Haruhi, I wouldn't have thought it of you," he jested. "Besides, it wouldn't be any fun without you," he gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'm afraid we must keep you as long as possible. We are very selfish creatures, you know. Used to getting our own way."

"True again," I grumbled. By now we were ambling along a landscaped path bordered by one shade of flower after another. The pungent smell of standing water came from a koi pond ahead where our path intersected others that branched off in several directions. Two preschool boys crowded each other beside the pond, pointing at the brightly colored fish. Their parents stood nearby and another couple snapped pictures of themselves and the showy flowers along the walkway. When he had covered the circumference of the pond, Kyoya asked, "Would you like to visit the Rose Garden next?"

"Sure." A bright green sign directed us to the right path, this one lined with ornamental grasses of various shades interspersed with succulents. "So, speaking of the club… You and Tamaki founded it together." He nodded. "No offense, but you seem an unlikely pair."

He chuckled. "You could say that."

"So how did you end up starting the club together?"

He slid his hands into his pockets in that 'cool' stance the ladies loved. "When Tamaki first came to Japan four years ago, my father suggested I befriend him if possible. His father has significant dealings with our company, and sometimes we find ourselves in competition, you see." He glanced at me, lifting an eyebrow.

I nodded my understanding but kept silent. "I was Class President at the time, so I was introduced to him right away and offered to show him around."

"He had some odd misunderstandings of Japanese culture. It was incredibly irritating." I couldn't help but laugh at this. Kyoya spared me a fond smile before continuing.

"It seemed the more time we spent together, the less I could understand him. His whims, his mood swings…"

I sympathized.

"With very little effort he could have persuaded his father to name him as successor for all the Suou holdings, including their businesses, but he was ambivalent." He sighed. Looking up I saw lines of tension in his face. "This frustrated me. I may have even harbored some jealousy. As the third son in my family line, everyone knew I would not be named the successor of the Ootori group. Yet my father hinted that he might pass over my brothers if I proved myself better than they. My entire life was dedicated to meeting his expectations." He looked away, lost in the memory.

"Then Tamaki came along, dragging me into his crazy schemes and caring less about whether he met his father's expectations. I thought he was the most foolish creature in the world, and yet…" He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose while he thought.

Replacing them he said, "He's so guileless. But I think it's because he gives his heart away so easily that he sees into the hearts of others."

I hadn't thought of it before, but I had to agree with Kyoya's insight. I looked at him with new respect. So often I saw him with that considering look. Who knew he was reading us all so deeply?

He stopped at the garden entrance, staring off into nothing. "He saw through me and called me on my cowardice…"

"You?" I cut in. "You're a lot of things, but you're not a coward," I decried.

Reminded of my presence, he flashed me a look of gratitude. A smile lifted one corner of his lips. "Not anymore I hope. In his own way, he challenged me to be my own person, to stop living in the shadow of my father and brothers. We've been friends since that day."

I could see his fondness for Tamaki in his relaxed stance. It resounded with me as well. Tamaki might act like a goof sometimes, but he had a big heart that understood people intuitively. It was what made him hard to resist. Even when he wasn't playing the prince.

My conscience pricked at me. I was carrying a heavy pile of sheets upstairs when Tamaki interrupted to tell me he would be away for the weekend. I had huffed, "Good. Maybe I'll be able to get some peace around here finally." His hurt look flashed before me now.

Attempting to shake it off I asked, "But the host club. I can see Tamaki coming up with the crazy idea, but why did you go along with it?"

"Because it _was_ crazy." After a moment of introspection a wistful smile pulled at his mouth. "My life had been pretty predictable until then. I found I…liked having a little foolishness in my life," he admitted. Seeming to realize how serious the conversation had become, he added. "And he needs me. Heaven knows what would happen in that club without me," he joked.

"Well, they'd definitely be bankrupt by now," I said. "I guess you do complement each other. I mean, behind every successful dreamer stands an exceptional manager, right?" I chirped.

He deflected the praise. "If you say so."


	14. Chapter 14

A heavy perfume hung in the air as our steps took us inside the walled garden that boasted every shade of rose you could imagine. Some had a second color tinting the edges of their petals, and some of the blooms were as big as my hand. Kyoya offered commentary now and then - which were hybrids of what, which were hardy or difficult to cultivate, even how much Vitamin C was in a rose petal (more than you'd think, apparently, but then I wouldn't think there was any).

"How do you know all this?" I finally asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "I read a lot, and I have a nearly photographic memory."

"Really?"

"Of course. I've also been subjected to hours of listening to my parents' guests prattle on about their gardening exploits." He stopped to bend over a lavender rose, inhaling its scent as he cupped it in one elegant hand like a suitor. With his long lashes sweeping his cheekbones and his dark locks falling piecemeal over his temple, I couldn't help admiring the picture.

Tearing my eyes away guiltily I said, "I've never seen anything like this, Kyoya. It's amazing."

"I'm glad you like it." We strolled through the exit and along a tree-lined path. Between limbs I spotted some type of tall metal structure ahead.

The path opened up onto small plaza. The butterfly house was on one side and a giant ferris wheel sat on the other. I was delighted. "I've always wanted to go on one," I said gazing way, way up. "It must feel like you're on top of the world up there."

Kyoya followed my gaze. "Well, we haven't visited the butterfly garden yet…" My face fell. "But I can see you'd rather try this first." His smile said he would humor me.

"That's okay, Kyoya, if you want to…"

"Haruhi," he said firmly. "I'm perfectly happy to do whatever you choose. As I said, I've been here before. Let's go." My gratitude and excitement shone in my eyes, but he didn't see it as he began walking briskly toward our destination.

We stepped up to a refreshment stand that doubled as ticket booth. I reached for my purse, but Kyoya gave me a quelling look. "Two for the ferris wheel," he intoned. The bored-looking young man handed over the passes.

As we approached the metal entry gate, my heart pumped rapidly. The structure looked really tall from here, and when it moved gusts of air blew my hair back. The only people in line were two teenage girls who began giggling and shooting admiring looks over their shoulders as we approached. _Alright, I already admitted he's pretty darn gorgeous, but this is just annoying_. Kyoya patently ignored them and thankfully they were loaded onto the steel behemoth in no time. I watched the gigglers for a preview of what I could expect on the ride. Their continued smiling attention irked me.

I felt Kyoya's steadying hand at my back, propelling me forward as he gave our tickets to a leathery-skinned man who apparently operated the controls. He pulled a lever to spin the massive wheel again and then opened the door to the car that waited empty. I pulled myself up, sliding across one of the seats and analyzing potential handholds. Kyoya slid in beside me, looking out of place in such a childish contraption. My insides already giddy with excitement, I let out a quick laugh at his expense. It died just as quickly when the operator slammed the door shut with a resounding clunk.

I gasped as the car whisked backwards. My hands grabbed the circular rail in the center of the car as I tried to adjust to the rocking motion. I spared a glance in the direction of my seatmate. He was the picture of ease. One arm stretched across the seat back behind me, the other rested on the outside edge of the car. He was watching me, a hint of amusement crinkling the corners of his eyes. He turned his face to stare at the plaza falling away beneath us. I followed his gaze and quickly felt my anxiety melt away. I released my death grip on the handrail and relaxed back onto the bench.

We were just above the treetops when the wheel came to a halt, leaving us swinging. Kyoya turned and read my nervous expression. "He's just letting people off and on. We'll be moving again in a minute."

 _Oh. Right._

Female voices tittered somewhere above us. My annoyance bubbled over. "Those girls were really into you."

"I know," he said with no trace of embarrassment, seeming more interested in the scenery than the admiration. The car began to move again, but I was getting used to it now.

"How come you don't try to charm the host club girls like Tamaki does?"

"I do my part."

I raised my eyebrows, making a skeptical face. He turned in time to see it.

"Tamaki has his role to play and I have mine. Surely Renge has convinced you of that."

"I guess so."

He regarded me closely. "You think I couldn't play his part?"

I grimaced, thinking of Tamaki's over-the-top flattery and false airs.

He made a non-committal noise but my attention was arrested as we finally crested the top of the wheel's arc. "Wow," was all I could say. The landscape looked like an architect's miniature model. I could see the trails made by park paths, the courtyard with the koi pond, and a few grand houses among the sea of trees further on. The ride came to a halt so we could take in the view.

My eyes followed the horizon from one side to the other and continued their course as I turned to make a comment to Kyoya. The words died on my lips when I found him looking directly into my face, closer than expected as he leaned into the arm resting almost across my shoulders. His voice was a low rumble as he said, "So, Haruhi." He smiled mysteriously down at me. "How would you like to have your first kiss on top of the world?"

My heart started pounding, and I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop open in shock.

"Is that a 'yes?'" he murmured, using two fingers to stroke my jawbone, closing my gaping mouth. I sat hypnotized by the compulsion in his eyes.

His head tilted down, drawing a perfect line nose to nose. Such a short distance between us. And his lips did look very inviting.

 _Kyoya!_ my mind screamed at me. _This is Kyoya!_ But I was starting to see the real Kyoya, the one hidden behind the cool façade, who was the picture of dignity for his family but flirted with foolishness, and who saw into the hearts of our friends, and who knew all kinds of useless trivia but also knew how to manage more than just our host club. What other depths might I find there?

 _Kyoya?_ My heart asked.

His focus was on my mouth now, his lids lowered but not quite closed. Before either of us could move, the ride jerked into motion once again. His eyes lifted to mine and his face cleared by degrees. Seeming completely unruffled, he slowly pulled away and relaxed back against the seat, all traces of his former intensity erased.

"Do you think I should try that at host club?" he asked.

 _What? No, no, no…he better not mean what I think he means._

A scowl crept over my face. "You…That was an act?!" He shot me an enigmatic smile, still relaxed and looking a little triumphant.

 _Omigosh, I am going to kill him._ "Can I get out now?" I grumbled, keeping my eyes on the scenery. He barked a hearty laugh, pointedly eyeing the significant distance to the ground.

As my gaze scanned the horizon once again, I noticed a column of dark clouds massing in the west. Unease skittered up my spine.

Serious once again, he asked, "What is it, Haruhi?"

My eyes remained glued to the sky. "I-I…just wonder if those are storm clouds?"

"They're still a good distance," he soothed. "We'll leave right away just in case though."

A freshening breeze blew my hair about as we descended. I was no longer aware of Kyoya, my anxious attention fixed on those clouds. _God, it's me again. If you could please send those clouds somewhere else, I would really appreciate it._

"Here we are," Kyoya broke into my prayer. I noticed the car was sweeping over a few tall weeds and finally the wheel halted. The operator took his sweet time sauntering over to unlatch the door. Kyoya's long legs stepped easily to the ground. He offered me a hand as I tried to do the same. I was still a little ticked at him but accepted the help.

The sun, though sinking in the late afternoon, still shone over the little plaza where several tourists happily browsed. This settled my nerves enough to enjoy the walk back, as we followed another green sign to a path that led toward the entrance.

"I guess I'll have to come back and see that butterfly house some other time," I said.

"It's quite something," he began, and obliged me by describing it. I was pretty sure he was trying to distract me from my worry, but with Kyoya you never know.

A cool breeze was followed by a rumble of thunder, and my tennis shoes moved faster down the forested path. My mind flashed back to the last time I was in a forest and heard thunder. A shudder shook my frame.

Kyoya kept his pace to mine, but I sensed his urgency as well. As we rounded the koi pond, the sun disappeared. I barely noticed the beautiful flowers. My mind focused only on reaching the car. What would happen after that I wasn't sure, I just knew I needed to get out of here.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyoya had keys in hand before we reached the shiny silver vehicle. With a snap the locks were freed and he swept my door open. I thought I felt his hand on my back for just a moment as I bent to climb into the seat. Thunder rumbled louder just as he shut me in, and I felt myself starting to shiver. At some point Kyoya found his place behind the wheel and set the car rolling. One raindrop hit the windshield, followed by another and another until it was a steady drizzle. It was getting dark now, and the headlights illuminated a two-lane road that was largely deserted. Lightning flashed at odd intervals, sending me further inside myself. We turned onto a lane I thought I would have remembered because it was stunningly landscaped in maple trees spaced evenly along both sides. The trees fell away as the lane made a loop in front of what—through the rain-looked like an over-sized gingerbread house.

Rain fell in sheets as we slowed to a stop, idling before a three-car garage. Kyoya appeared to be using a remote to no effect. He tossed it down, cursing cheap batteries. He pulled around the circle again and turned the car off before the house.

"Wh-where are we?" I stuttered.

"At my family's cottage, of course." He regarded me solemnly. "We wouldn't have been able to reach the Pension ahead of the storm," he apologized.

"Oh." _Beyond caring right now…_

"Let's get you inside." I felt his hand grasp both sides of my head and he angled my face to be sure I was looking directly in his eyes. "Wait here while I unlock the door. I'll come back for you, okay?"

I nodded. Keys in hand again he was out the door and around the hood in no time, his long legs eating up the ground. It was hard to see through the deluge, but soon a light flooded out into the gloom. Hunching against the rain, he headed back to my door. It swung open as lightning flashed and thunder quickly followed. I jumped out and he wrapped an arm around me, attempting to cover my head with one side of his button down shirt. His elbow pushed me close against his chest and I huddled into him as we hurried toward the light.

Everything was hazy through my barely suppressed panic, but I was dimly aware of being escorted through a shadowy hallway, illuminated by the chandelier in the foyer. Arched entrances on either side of us opened onto dark rooms, and the hallway led toward double French doors on a distant rear wall. Through the clear panes I saw several quick flashes of lightning. The answering thunder was somewhat muffled by the house, but shocked me anyway.

We stepped into a long room that seemed to span the width of the house. With a hand to my back, Kyoya turned us away from the farmhouse-style kitchen on our left and led me to a plush velvet sofa facing the far wall. The space had a comfortable modern feel. Two plush couches made an L-shape around a fluffy white area rug, and unique lamps and colorful blown glass sculptures dotted eclectic end tables. Kyoya plucked a remote from one and waited for me to take a seat. He turned on a large flat screen television mounted on the wall I faced.

Offering me the remote, he suggested, "Why don't you find something to watch? Maybe take your mind off the weather."

"Okay," I said numbly. Some game show was on. The host wore a chicken outfit. I didn't see it. Didn't change the channel.

Kyoya walked toward the kitchen, stripping off his soaked button down. His voice carried to me. "I expected my sister to be home. Let me see if she left a note. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Lightning flashed again through the picture windows. The storm was fully upon us now. I scrunched myself into the pillows of the sofa and pulled my legs up into a ball.

"Haruhi?" he called. I couldn't answer.

Lightning and thunder struck simultaneously somewhere close by. I yelped as the lights and TV flickered and winked out.

Footsteps approached, and another silver flash illuminated Kyoya's tall form before me. In a single smooth movement he slid one arm under my knees and wrapped the other around my hunched back to grip my waist, lifting me easily. He dropped into the space I had occupied and settled me on his lap. His arm at my back slid up to gently press my ear to his chest. His hand remained there, nestled in my damp hair.

I heard his voice rumbling through his chest. "Did you know there are many myths about the origin of lightning and thunder?" His cultured tone was like a soothing balm. "One legend tells of two deer that were banished to the heavens. Thunder is the sound of their hoof beats, and when they run across boulders, their hooves spark lightning." Warmth seeped through his light cotton shirt. His steady heartbeat calmed my fluttering nerves. "There are tribes that say lightning comes from a thunderbird. Lightning flashes from his bright feathers, and thunder comes from the sound of his mighty wings flapping." He pulled a hand from beneath my knees and rested it on my leg. He began running his thumb back and forth across my jeans in a comforting rhythm. I thought I felt the hint of a kiss on the crown of my head.

"My mother used to say thunderstorms are a cosmic light show." His chin swept over my head as he looked out the window behind me. My terror eased a fraction as the next booming noise came from further away. Brilliant flashes lit up the darkened room. "It _is_ a magnificent spectacle," Kyoya reflected. "Makes it hard not to believe in a transcendent being. Not a mythical creature like Zeus or Raijin. Something… vast. A god bigger than our planet, or bigger than all the galaxies in our universe."

About the time he began expounding on the delicate balance of earth's atmosphere, I drifted off.


	16. Chapter 16

My eyelids fluttered, and I gradually became aware that I was nestled against warm skin and cradled gently in… oh yeah, Kyoya's arms. Mmmm. Every muscle in my body seemed to have melted. For a few moments I wanted to think about nothing except the delicious feeling of being held. And the smooth contours of his neck. And the hard planes of his stomach where my hands clutched the hem of his t-shirt.

I must have given some sign of my returning consciousness because I felt Kyoya shift beneath me. His enfolding arm loosened its grip, causing my head to loll back into the hollow of his shoulder. My eyes traveled up to his face. It was still dark, but I could make out his angular profile. He'd removed his glasses at some point, and I couldn't help admiring the play of light and shadow over his elegant, aristocratic features. As I stared, he turned to meet my gaze.

Our eyes held, but there was no awkwardness. In the shadows I was free to study his expression, and to indulge myself for once in admiring the handsome face that other women swooned over. I began to examine my feelings again, wondering if I would really consider a relationship with Kyoya. And whether he would actually consider one with me.

I sighed. "I never know what you're thinking." My voice was raspy with sleep but my eyes searched his for a hint.

Something dark and beckoning flashed there. He spoke softly but in seriousness. "Maybe you don't want to know what I'm thinking."

 _Ummm…_

He surprised me by continuing, his smooth baritone just above a whisper. "When I want something, I always find a way to get it."

 _Yes, you are Kyoya, after all…_

His lashes lowered and his gaze fell to my lips before returning to my eyes. "I don't often find myself wondering if I want something I shouldn't."

I didn't understand, but what I intuitively understood was that he was about to kiss me. That whole thing earlier…he said it was an act, but it wasn't. We were drawn to each other, there was no denying it.

My mind toyed with images of how it could be….sharing our thoughts and ideas as equals, my compassion tempering his ruthlessness, his confidence backing my dreams.

My hand begged to be allowed to cup his jaw, to slide my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and tug him down to my mouth. His lips parted and his breathing accelerated.

Suddenly light flooded the room, shocking us back to reality. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the brightness. In the background, electronics hummed to life again.

We continued staring curiously at one another, until a wistful half-smile curved his lips. "All better now?"

"Yes," I breathed, still captured by the magic I felt just moments before. Recovering myself I said, "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," he interrupted. "Phobias can be quite powerful. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're still the brave Haruhi we know and love," he said lightly.

Before I could latch onto 'love,' he wriggled his shoulders and neck, easing the stiffness there. "Would you like something to eat before I take you home? Cook left salmon in the warming oven."

Food? The wild ride of emotions I'd experienced tonight left my stomach uneasy. I shook my head against his shoulder. "I'm not hungry."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Then we should be going before my sister returns and wears you out with her questions." His eyes smiled as they roamed fondly over my face. "You look like you've been through enough for one night." He leaned forward, slipping his arm from behind me. Lifting my knees from his lap, he swung my legs around and deposited them on the floor. I indulged in a luxurious stretch as he stood and sought out his glasses.

Now that my panic had passed I could fully appreciate our surroundings. Like everything else about Kyoya, it was beautiful—elegant—yet at the same time crisp and efficient.

I'll be right back," he informed me before ascending a flight of stairs I hadn't noticed hidden behind the near wall. _Bedrooms upstairs, I suppose._ I wondered how many there were in his 'cottage.'

I examined the colorful artwork displayed here and there. No family pictures. No childish crafts. Was it just this house, or was his youth really that cold?

He returned momentarily wearing a hooded sweatshirt and handing me a zip-up.

"Thank you," I said, surprised at his thoughtfulness. "It does get cold at night up here." I slipped it on, huddling into this piece of him. It smelled fresh, clean.

"You're welcome." He stooped to collect his keys from the end table and felt the pockets of his jeans for his wallet and cell. I couldn't seem to keep my eyes off him.

"Ready?"

"Sure."

The ride back to the Pension was quiet except for the radio. We talked a bit about what kind of music we liked, finding a lot in common as usual. Before I knew it we were pulling to a stop in front of the inn.

A golden glow shone from the tall windows. A shadowy form flitted across. Probably Misuzu had been concerned. We sat in the dark, now-silent car.

I was reluctant to go. To leave his side. He didn't jump to open my door either.

"Well," I said, consoling myself and hoping I wasn't being too forward. "You still owe me a visit to the butterfly garden sometime."

"We'll have to make a visit before the end of summer then." He slanted me one of those mischievous looks. "I would hate to be indebted."

My mouth quirked in irritation at the reminder of my 'debt.'

A knock at Kyoya's window startled us both. His body obscured the person from view but when he recognized the figure, I heard him curse under his breath.

He opened the door, keeping it between them as he rose smoothly behind it. "Tamaki," he acknowledged.

"What's going on? Where's Haruhi?" he demanded. "Misuzu-chi said she was…."

As he carried on in Tamaki fashion I recalled my guilt from earlier and was glad to be able to make amends. I opened my door briskly,

"Tamaki!" My voice held a warm welcome. I made my way around the car to the blond figure, speaking to him as I went. "I didn't think I'd see you today. Did you just get back?"

He shot Kyoya a suspicious glance but quickly lapped up the attention I was offering.

"I was worried about you," he said, reaching for my hand. "Right after I got back to the cottage this terrible storm came up. And I know how you feel about storms, so I had to come over. I said I wouldn't leave you alone, Haruhi, and I won't." He pulled me against his shoulder in a hug.

It was sweet of him to remember that promise. But the embrace felt…wrong. My body was meant to fit someone else.

I wanted Kyoya. _Speaking of which…_

I pulled away from my exuberant would-be father figure to find Kyoya. He still stood in the same spot, arms crossed over his chest, his face a cool mask again.

"I guess I'll leave you two to catch up," he said blandly. "I should be getting back before my sister worries."

"Sure thing," Tamaki said amiably. "I had a great idea for host club…" He noticed me waiting in the shadows. "But I'll tell you about it later," he amended before turning back toward the front doors, expecting me to follow.

As I walked I cast a longing look over my shoulder. "See you in the morning," I said hopefully.

It was dark. He may have nodded. But his non-answer bothered me. I just had time to see him step gracefully into the beautiful car before Tamaki demanded my attention again.


	17. Chapter 17

KYOYA's POV

I knew I'd been flirting with a tricky situation. Would I give in to the impulses that grew stronger every day, or continue to suppress my feelings for the sake of my best friend?

Now more than ever I was aware that Haruhi was a perfect fit for me. Being with her was so easy. The laughter, the teasing, but also the way she kept up with my train of thought and made insightful suggestions. And then there was her ability to see past the veneer I show to the world and perceive things about me and in me that others don't. She saw through me, just as Tamaki had.

Oh, how I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her senseless. Her smiles called me to kiss her for joy. Her tears inspired me to wrap her in a cocoon of warmth and kiss every inch of her delicate face.

I watched her through my window as Tamaki chatted exuberantly and she bestowed her smiles upon him. She didn't quite know what to make of my attention, but she responded easily to Tamaki.

I started the engine and left them behind, my thoughts wandering as I followed the dark country lane. I would remember today as a dream. The one time I claimed her for me alone and allowed myself to imagine a future with her.

But at the end of the day, she chose Tamaki. He might not know exactly what he felt for her, but he felt something-that was obvious to everyone. And Haruhi responded naturally to it.

I wouldn't be at breakfast tomorrow. Oh, I should be, or the change in routine would raise questions I didn't want to answer. But I wanted just a little more time to treasure what we almost had before I would push her into Tamaki's arms.

The next few days dragged. I indulged myself by sleeping in—a luxury I wouldn't be afforded in a few years—and threw myself into managing my business ventures. I'd been toying with investments for awhile but my acquisitions were expanding. It came naturally to me, and without my family scrutinizing my every move I was able to enjoy it and even excel at it.

It was hard to be objective about the property I'd visited with Haruhi, but I tried to do due diligence in estimating costs and income and growth potential—without picturing a lost-looking 5 year old at her mother's bedside. I determined not to act on it hastily.

I checked in on Ranka once more, and he was well enough to be released any day. He planned to return home ahead of Haruhi to be sure all appeared normal there.

There were still two weeks left to term, and it was time I made an appearance at the Pension. I wanted to make sure Haruhi would be too busy serving breakfast to spend much time with me when I arrived, so I dragged myself from bed earlier than usual. It was difficult, since my subconscious tormented me during the night with images of Haruhi that I suppressed in waking moments.

Arriving at the hour I had chosen, I took a moment to compose myself as I crunched up the pebbled drive to the double doors. Despite my convictions, excitement fluttered in my chest even as I tried to squash it.

The breakfast room was nearly full. Couples on holiday made eager plans for the day. Young women picked at their food while blatantly admiring the handsome twins putting their heads together at the bar. I felt appreciative eyes on me as well when I strode up to join them.

"We've been thinking," Kaoru said without preamble. Hikaru continued for him. "It's been dull around here lately…."

"So how about we make some fun?" Kaoru finished.

I sensed her behind me. My whole body was attuned to her, even though I hadn't seen her approach.

"Usually your idea of fun means my life is about to get wretched," Haruhi informed them drily.

I steeled myself and didn't turn to acknowledge her. I had to put distance between us.

"Kyoya-sempai," she addressed my back. "It's nice to see you here again." There was a question behind her words, I knew. I didn't respond and she went on after an awkward moment. "Can I get you something?"

"Green tea," I said in a condescending tone. I continued to stare out the windows before me.

"Ooo-kay," she said, clearly perturbed by my coolness. She moved off.

"What's up with you today?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm not sure what you mean," I replied haughtily.

"Why were you so cold to Haruhi?" Hikaru growled.

"I wasn't. She's here to serve customers and I am a customer," I sneered. "Before they could pursue it further I asked, "Where's Tamaki anyway?"

"I think he's in the kitchen again," one of them replied. I kept my gaze on the cloud-covered sky outside.

I felt Haruhi come up beside me. Her milky white shoulder brushed my arm as she laid out the tea service on the counter in front of me. Today she wore another sundress with cropped pants underneath, and of course the hideous apron over all. It was a crime to put something so garish on the delicate beauty of Haruhi. Not that I had noticed.

I forced my eyes to stay glued to the place setting before me, resisting the urge to turn just a bit and bring my face close to hers.

 _Geez, it's not that big of a deal. Get over it!_

I spared her a common courtesy. "Thank you, Haruhi." Why did her name on my lips feel so intimate? I took a cleansing breath and poured out my tea. I felt her eyes on me as she lingered a few moments. "You're welcome," she said with a trace of chiding in her tone, turning her back swiftly to go wait on another table.

During our interchange, the twins had begun a secretive dialogue on my other side.

Tamaki bounced up, displaying a covered platter with a flourish. "I have here a selection of the finest local fruit and cheeses from the region for your dining pleasure, " He set the tray down and took the seat beside me. "And for mine," he said as he removed the cover and began picking at the grapes.

"So," he tried to act disinterested. "You took out Haruhi."

"What?" The twins chorused, their attention arrested.

"Yes." I feigned indifference. "I did it as a favor for Misuzu-chi. He asked me to get her out of here for a day. It was no big deal."

The strained silence that followed alerted me that something was wrong.

I sensed her behind me a second before I heard her voice. She sounded slightly shaky. "That's right. We mostly drove around and then got caught in that thunderstorm. Nothing exciting. Well…" She struggled to be honest. I recalled her face as it lit up atop the ferris wheel. "Like he said, no big deal, so you guys can back off. I can handle myself."

She was hurt. I guess she had expected more of a relationship after our…camaraderie…the other day.

"Maybe Tamaki can take you out on your next day off," I suggested blandly, overruling the part of me that rebelled. There, I'd done my part.

He looked like I'd handed him a Christmas present in a big red bow.

His hopes were crushed just as quickly. Haruhi gritted her teeth. "No, thank you." She was seething now at being handed around like a toy. "I said I can take care of myself."

"But Haruhi…" Tamaki whined as he followed her retreating form.

He returned after awhile to slump at the bar. "It's not fair," he said, poking at the cheese. "Hikaru took her out and you took her out. How come I can't?"

"She's just angry right now." The truth slipped out.

"Why?" Tamaki was perplexed and I wasn't about to tell him the truth—that something did happen and she deserved more than the coolness I was showing her today.

"Who knows?" I said lightly. "Maybe she's jealous that all of you got to visit France while she had to work."

"Oh, mon pauvre, Cherie!" Tamaki moaned. "We have to get her a passport!"

"Hey Boss," the twins leaned around me to catch his eye. "We just thought of a new game."

Hikaru explained. "It's called the Who-Can-Get-The-Best-Photo-Of-Haruhi contest."

Tamaki whimpered at the prospect.

Kaoru continued, "When we were at the show in Paris, we picked up a 35mm camera."

His brother finished, "Like the fashion photographers were using."

"We even bought a telephoto lens."

"But you two'll have to use your cell phones."

"And then we'll use one of the pictures to get her a passport."

"And keep the rest."

Seconds passed as I stared into my tea. Looking up I saw the twins were watching me pointedly. "What?" I demanded.

"Isn't this where you say we should auction off the extras instead?"

I collected myself, pushing my glasses up my nose. "Well, I suppose that might lend some usefulness to the foolish exercise."

Kaoru continued. "Of course, she can't know that we're taking pictures of her."

"Yeah, she'd have our heads."

"I think it's a great idea!" Tamaki enthused. "Oh, but Kyoya, you'll have to show me how to use the camera on my phone."

I closed my eyes and sighed.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days I spent a lot of time hanging out in the Pension sitting room or at the tables on the lawn using my laptop to work on developing my investments. Haruhi offered me service like I was any other customer at the inn. I missed our conversations, but steeled myself to treat her with no more than ordinary politeness, for Tamaki's sake.

He and the twins were around but conspicuously less visible than usual. Honey and Mori returned after a couple days and were put to work luring Haruhi into staged scenarios and backdrops.

Honey finally blew the whole thing up. He was waiting at a table in the breakfast room, swinging his legs happily, and Tamaki was quietly trying to persuade him to get Haruhi to sit at the piano for a covert photo session. Tamaki made a grave error in cajoling Honey so close to his nap time. Honey bellowed, "I'm not playing your game until I get to eat my cake!"

Having just returned with Honey's order, Haruhi ground out. "What…game…?" The culprits shrank visibly, and Mori stepped closer to Honey's side. And then the truth came spilling out.

Tamaki protested that it was all in pursuit of a passport for her, and wouldn't she love to visit France sometime… and then proceeded to drift off into one of his fantasies, which didn't help his cause. Haruhi was livid.

With Honey wide-eyed in fear, and Tamaki off in dreamland, she rounded on me. "And I suppose you're not playing?" It sounded like an accusation.

"I needn't bother. I'll see the pictures when they send them to me to post for auction." What came next I can only excuse by stressing how I'd been restraining myself from teasing her for so long. "Unless," I murmured, looking up at her seductively from beneath my lowered lashes, "you're volunteering to pose for me, Haruhi?"

Her eyes grew and her face flushed rapidly, causing my heart to trip in response. She quickly covered it by clenching her fists and narrowing her eyes to slits. "In your dreams," she growled.

Returning my attention to my notebook I sighed quietly, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Perfect!" the twins chorused, popping up from behind the staircase. One held the weighty camera aloft.

"Give me that, you perverted paparazzi!" She yelled, chasing after their fleeing forms.

When the twins sent me the picture, I had to afford them the win. They captured her reaction to my flirtation, a visceral response to my seduction. The vulnerable expression on her face, the longing in her eyes, the tinge of pink on her cheeks—any man would want to claim that. The prize I awarded them was to prepare Haruhi's passport application, using one of the bland head shots Tamaki had captured.

I was back in my bedroom at home. After Haruhi's blow-up, the rest of the club agreed it was in our best interest to clear out for the last few days of her sojourn at Pension Misuzu.

Stretched out on my spacious bed, I put my laptop aside and lay back, interlacing my fingers behind my head. That picture haunted me. Haruhi wasn't one to embarrass easily—especially after all the harassment she'd been subjected to last semester. But she blushed for me, and that, well…

I shook my head to clear it. I had to remember—she chose Tamaki. Tamaki deserved her. Tamaki was my best friend. The only one I trusted to be my friend just because he wanted to, not because he wanted something from me. Whatever drew him to me, I'd never know, but one thing was certain. We were worlds apart. I was dark to his light. His motives were pure, and mine… Well, Haruhi believes mine are self-motivated.

For once, I would not be selfish. The only thing in it for me this time was seeing two dear friends find happiness together. Even if that made me miserable.

I'd get over it.

I rolled onto my side and reached for my laptop. With one last lingering look at the photo, I deleted the file.


	19. Chapter 19

Though I was no longer able to see Haruhi every day, she still appeared often in my dreams. As a result I took to staying up as late as possible, hoping complete exhaustion would mean dreamless sleep. It was a useful habit, since I was looking into some international ventures and the time difference sometimes required late hours.

One night I'd been reviewing bids related to the convalescent home. Even after my eyes were leaden and I'd halted work for the remainder of the night (actually, morning), my tired brain refused to let go of questions about Haruhi. I didn't fall asleep until almost five in the morning.

This would not have been a problem—my staff was accustomed to letting me sleep in—if the host club had not shown up and practically dragged me away to some Expo Tamaki was having fits over.

Once inside, the club ooohhed and ahhhhed over items unfamiliar to our refined lifestyles. I recalled dropping heavily to a bench for a moment's rest, but must have drifted off. I woke now, slumped against the wall, my eyes gritty with sleep. I stood and removed my glasses to rub them clear. Replacing them and getting my bearings, I soon discovered I was at a mall some distance from my house and I had apparently been in such a stupor that I left my wallet and cell at home.

 _Great. Now I'll have to spend all day among the commoners looking for Tamaki so I can beat him into taking me home._

My stomach reminded me that I had neglected to eat before leaving home as well. _Perfect._

Some kid banged into my leg and yelled when I scowled down at him. The ruckus caused people to stare, which didn't bother me since no one of consequence would be caught dead here. But then I heard a voice that froze me in my tracks.

"Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked, disbelieving her eyes. "I…didn't expect to see you here today."

 _Oh, crap. Alone with her._ I drank her in for a moment, then steeled myself. I had to make her believe I was the selfish person she expected.

"Haruhi, how much money do you have on you?" I asked bluntly.

"Huh?"

"I'm quite hungry and I seem to have lost track of both my wallet and the host club…"

"The host…?"

I interrupted her snidely. "Where can we get something to eat?"

"Welll," she looked dubiously at a fast food outlet a few stores down. I led the way to the counter, always aware of Haruhi's gentle presence at my elbow.

I stopped to peruse the neon menu affixed to the ceiling. So garish! But the smell of fried food was sending my stomach into spasms.

"Are you sure this is where you want to eat? There are much nicer restaurants upstairs," Haruhi asked.

I pictured the two of us dining cozily in a sit-down restaurant. So tempting. But I've spent a good many years learning to suppress my impulses when circumstances so required. I'd made my decision to let Tamaki alone pursue her. I wouldn't go back on that now. Even if it meant I had to eat fast food.

A little of my frustration leaked out. "Well, you don't have much money on you, so our choices are limited. Just make sure to get a receipt. I'll make Tamaki reimburse you tenfold." There, let her think about Tamaki coming to her rescue. _While I think about strangling him for this…_

As the line moved forward, I found myself in front of the register. A perky teenage girl looked across at me expectantly. "Haruhi," I said glancing back to see her looking worried, "I think it's our turn. How do I order?"

She recovered herself quickly and stepped forward, pulling out her change purse. "Here, why don't I order for both of us. Do you know what you want?"

"Anything is fine." My stomach clenched again. "Just be sure to get a lot of it."

I stood back, hands resting in my pockets in a relaxed pose that I hoped would convince my jangling senses to settle down. I watched her, confident in her world, but still appearing delicate and adorable in her pink sweater.

"Coming right up," said the cashier. I felt her admiring eyes on me. "Would you be interested in adding one of our delicious desserts?" She addressed me, pointedly ignoring Haruhi.

I didn't encourage her, but for Haruhi's sake I was polite. "No, thank you, I don't care for sweets."

She kept after me, seeking eye contact so she could flirt. "Before you decide, we have a new shake that's absolutely…"

"I said I didn't want anything," I cut her off frostily, my double meaning clear enough. I left abruptly, sliding into the laminate bench of an empty booth nearby.

Haruhi arrived with the tray of food and sat across from me. I avoided her gaze, keeping my eyes on the double burger she'd ordered for me.

"Kyoya-sempai," she chided, "Just because you're in a bad mood today doesn't give you the right to go around talking to people like that. The poor girl was just doing her job."

"Her job is to serve us food, not irritate me with some weak sales pitch." She sat staring at me with those big brown eyes. To avoid their spell, I took several bites of my burger in rapid succession. I felt her still staring. Was she hoping for a state-of-the-relationship talk or something?

"What?" I demanded.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you were eating with unexpected gusto." She continued undaunted. "I'm used to you eating in a more refined manner. I'm surprised food like this even appeals to you."

"It doesn't appeal to me in the slightest." Time to put some space between us. "No doubt you'll say I'm callous for admitting it since you bought this tripe." That worked. She broke our gaze abruptly, instead watching the bustling shoppers pass by. She shot me an irritated glance.

Backing off a bit I defended myself by pointing out that the food was intended to be eaten with one's fingers, which of course does not look refined. Seeing her softening, I returned to my previous course. "Besides, it doesn't matter whether I eat in a refined manner or not, since there's no need to worry about how anyone here will view me."

I pushed it further, doggedly reinforcing her image of me…digging my own grave "Hey, for the record, I'm saying it benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this. And that includes any special treatment I may give you here."

Haruhi looked away again, hurt and embarrassment marring her beautiful face. But she's a fighter, that girl. She defended herself with sarcasm. "Oh, really, I never would have guessed that in a million years."

My lips twitched, suppressing a grin. I quickly shoved the remainder of the fries in my misbehaving mouth, and leaned back to drape one arm across the back of the bench. I kept an impassive expression on my face as I indulged my need for her. My throat grew dry as I watched her moist lips close around the straw of her soda.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice interrupted. "Is this taken?" she asked, eyeing me meaningfully. "And if you're not using this chair, could we borrow it?"

I wasn't interested. The girl I wanted was sitting right in front of me. "Go ahead," I said blandly. The girls gushed and I waited for them to leave. Haruhi seemed puzzled by my cool behavior not only towards her but toward these fangirls.

I was reminded of our conversation from the ferris wheel. No doubt she was thinking of how Tamaki would be basking in the attention of those women—and returning it with interest.

"You're probably wondering how Tamaki and I get along so well even though we're so different." Her eyes grew wide with shock—evidently I hit the nail on the head. Amazing, how our minds work so similarly.

Time to reinforce my image as the self-centered jerk. I leaned forward to stare her down. "The answer is simple-I have something to gain. There is no better motivator than self-interest. I have to look out for Number One, y'know."

"Tamaki-sempai would be heartbroken if he heard you say that," she said in surprise. _Always so compassionate…_

I took a moment to readjust my glasses as I stuffed down fond images of Tamaki and traced circles on the tabletop. "On the contrary. He's understood our arrangement from the beginning. The same goes for all of them—Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai. We all hang together because it's in each other's interests to do so. Our relationships with each other's families, and the situations that each of us are placed in…" I realized how completely out of her realm all the complicated rules of our social strata must seem. I returned my eyes to hers sheepishly. "Well, let's just say that there's still a lot that you don't know."

I couldn't read the expression on her face. Awe? Shock? Disbelief?

Now that I'd placed myself in the worst light, it was time for me to put forward my friend. This time I let the fond smile escape. "Well, that fool Tamaki sometimes acts when there's nothing in it for him."

I shrugged. "So I guess the point of this is…we are very different creatures, he and I."

Her eyes lingered on mine, assessing, not willing to let go of that piece of my soul she had already seen. I pushed away from the table and moved toward the next display. Fruits, vegetables, cheeses and even lumber samples overflowed from barrels and cases lining both sides of the mall.

"Sempai," Haruhi called as she caught up. "I thought you were going to take a taxi home?"

I should. But I found myself reluctant to leave her side. "I am, but I might as well have a look around first."

Despite my emotional state, my intellectual curiosity was piqued by the display. I wondered if the cost of local produce would be less expensive than bulk wholesale. For certain it would be fresher and therefore probably more flavorful.

At the next booth I was startled to find a pair of earrings set with a rare specimen of black pearls found only in a small island group. I spoke my wonder without thinking. Haruhi looked more closely at the earrings. "How can you tell?"

She sounded a little too admiring. "I've been brought up to know such things," I said with condescension.

Rather than take offense, she followed that thought as we walked on. "So, Kyoya-sempai, why is it after all this time I still know nothing about your family?"

 _Oh, no you don't. No more peeks at my deeper motivations. You're too perceptive for my own good._ "Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family. At least, nothing that would be of interest to you."

"Well, that seems to be a bit unfair, don't you think?"

I stopped in my tracks. Was she reading _my_ mind now? I turned to where she trailed behind me and examined her expression. "Just what do you mean 'unfair?'"

"I mean that when it comes to my personal life you even keep tabs on who my father's friends from work are, while I barely have a clue about yours. So I call that unfair," she huffed.

 _Point for Haruhi._ I deflected. "That's a very intriguing notion, in its own way."

"You've got two older brothers, right? For starters you could tell me something about them. What kind of people are they?"

How did she remember I had two older brothers? I think I mentioned it all of one time, quite a while ago. I thought of my brothers, their achievements, and their position in line to take the helm of the family business. A long time I struggled in their shadows, but now—thanks mostly to Tamaki—I was spreading my wings. Taking risks in my work and my leisure. And it felt good. I didn't envy them their success or their futures.

"They are exceptional men, enough so that they meet Father's expectations without any trouble. And so, even more is expected of the third son." I began strolling the aisle again. Haruhi hung close by and I shoved my hands in my pockets so I wouldn't be tempted to take hers.

"So things are really hard for you, huh?" Haruhi's compassion was chipping away at my resolve to keep my distance.

"You think so?" I said, surprised. "It's kind of a game for me. I enjoy the challenge." Succeeding on my own-without my father's connections as a crutch—pushing myself to see if I could surpass my brothers on my own terms…it was freeing, exhilarating.

She looked into my eyes, trying to read my meaning, waiting for my explanation. I kept silent, watching the expressions play across her dainty features. "I never know what you're thinking," she said with a defeated sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

The cultured voice of an older woman broke into my thoughts when I heard a familiar name. "Oh my, pieces by Komatsu Shoin?" she asked. "I never thought that I would find them here!"

Relations between the Komatsu family and mine went way back. When Shoin began his career crafting hand-painted porcelain, my family purchased many of his pieces and helped catapult him to his current status.

I zeroed in on the speaker where she stood at a counter across from a man clearly not among Shoin's regular art dealers. My brow lowered in suspicion.

"Um, Sempai?" Of course, Haruhi would notice my distraction.

I continued to listen to his spiel, convinced more than ever that he was a con man. As I approached, he was saying, "Pieces rarely come up for sale." I noticed the prices were exorbitant for this Expo, but fair enough for the real work. The woman was delighted at her find.

I was not. I had seen enough of the artist's work to recognize that these were not authentic.

"These are fake, madam." I addressed her as politely as possible. The shopkeeper balked, so I pointed out the obvious discrepancies—the wrong coloring, lacquer thickness, signature strokes. When he continued to maintain his veracity I threatened to call the Komatsus, informing him that our families were tightly connected.

A crowd had gathered at the commotion, including some security guards who took the shopkeeper away for questioning. While the woman spoke with one of the Expo managers, I noticed Haruhi watching me. There was admiration in her face, which quickly turned smug when she caught my eye. "Helping others is something that is beneficial to you after all, isn't Kyoya-sempai?" she challenged.

 _Oo, another point for Haruhi. And still holding on to her better opinion of me. Touching._

But I wouldn't let her undo all my hard work today—I had an ace up my sleeve. "Ah, didn't you know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company. This is my first time to meet her personally, but that ring on her left hand is unmistakable. My family has dealings with her husband's company."

Frustration crumpled her face, and I could barely restrain a chuckle. Oh, how she hated losing.

The insult was compounded when the woman came over to thank me, naming me as "one of the Ootori boys" without my introducing myself. She thanked me and I responded graciously as I had been trained to do. Haruhi's rose-colored glasses were nowhere to be found.

I strolled over to a display of candies. Melon-flavored drops. Melon-flavored gum. Kiwi and melon flavored corn snacks? "Hey, Haruhi," I called over my shoulder. "Did you know this?"

"Did I know what?"

"Are melons really this popular among candy makers?" I perused the list of ingredients as I considered this odd commoner snack. How might it taste? "It doesn't make sense," I mused. "If the primary ingredient is corn, why go to the trouble of artificially making it taste like fruit? Seems counter-intuitive."

I heard muffled snorts of laughter behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Haruhi chortling.

He spirits revived, she playfully echoed my own words from earlier. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." Her clever echo of my phrase sent her into another round of giggles.

At that very moment I fell for her, hard. To match wits with her was like a burst of bright flavor, all sensation and happiness. Everything else in my life tasted like melon-flavored corn snacks.

I guess. I don't truly know how melon-flavored corn snacks taste. _Oh crap!_ I realized my focused interest was written all over my face. I tried to maintain my façade. "Oh, was I being funny?"

She chuckled again. "Earlier you were going on and on about how you and Tamaki-sempai are nothing alike, but what you just said about the candy? It sounds exactly like him!"

"You think so?" I surrendered and gave her a genuine smile. Because she was right. I was friends with Tamaki because we both had a curiosity about the world and found enjoyment in trying new and outrageous things, and because our souls gained something when we brought happiness to others.

Even though I maintained my dignity on the outside, Tamaki had encouraged me to explore the silly things that captured my imagination-whims I had never been allowed to indulge as a child. I looked at the goofy cartoon-covered box again. "This does seem like something he and the twins would be thrilled over. Very well, I'll buy them." I reached toward my empty pocket and remembered my lack of funds. "Haruhi, your wallet, please."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she said, less perky now that her cash was dwindling. Rummaging in her purse, she said, "Just be sure to save me a receipt, okay?"

We made purchases at a few more vendors—oddities I wanted to try. But I grew more moody as I struggled to reconcile my desire to honor my friendship with the desire of my heart. My unsettled emotions, coupled with a serious lack of sleep, left me brooding. "Can we sit down a minute?" Haruhi asked.

"Good idea." We took a seat on one of the benches against the wall.

"Hey, Sempai, why do you think that Tamaki-sempai is always so eager to help people when they're in need?"

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it?" By reflex I reinforced the image I had painted of myself earlier. "Who knows?"

"So then when _you_ help someone, how exactly do you benefit from it?" Her eyes tried to pierce my shell. "Money? Or reputation? Or is it more abstract?" I refused to meet her gaze, and she looked away, staring at nothing. "The way I see it, Tamaki-sempai gets something out of helping others that doesn't necessarily involve their paying him back. So maybe when you get right down to it, the two of you aren't all that different."

I recalled Tamaki's generous impulses. Could I really be even close to as open-hearted as he? Would that be taken as weakness? Haruhi seemed to admire it, to find it…attractive…in me. She wanted me to be like Tamaki in that way. Was I?

My happy musings were interrupted by an announcement over the intercom requesting a lost child, Kyoya Ootori, be returned to his guardian, Suou, at the second floor information desk. As my name and description were repeated for all the world to hear, I swear I saw red. "I'm going to kill him," I snarled. I didn't even notice whether Haruhi followed as I stalked toward the escalators.

When I approached the information desk, Tamaki played the part of the overjoyed parent. "Oh, Kyoya, thank goodness you're safe!" He danced toward me with open arms. Haruhi emerged from where she had been trailing me. Probably planning to throw herself between me and Tamaki so I couldn't tear him limb from limb. Tamaki was immediately cowed, not by the storm clouds on my face, but at being discovered in his spying. "Um, why is Haruhi here?" he cringed.

Honey and the twins were elated with the addition of their favorite host club member, but she firmly informed them that she was worn out and headed home. My eyes were tired too, and I dragged them back to Tamaki only to find him on the floor in a giggling puddle being accosted by a golden retriever.

"What's with the dog?" I asked.

"Isn't she great? I just bought her at the pet shop up on the roof." He continued happily wrestling with her.

Childish whims, indeed.

My wavering ceased at the sight. A decision cemented itself in both my heart and mind. Tamaki's unselfish compassion was indeed admirable, but an intellect like Haruhi's would not be content with a big heart and an empty head. And I couldn't trust him to be responsible for her, or with her heart. His whim might carry him away with another girl as quickly as he had latched onto Haruhi. His devil-may-care attitude about his father's business might one day land him in bankruptcy and ruin, bringing heartache to those depending upon him.

No. From now on she would be mine to win or lose. There would be no more yielding to make way for him—even if he was my best friend…

…Who was currently being licked to death on the floor in front of us. "Tell me again, Haruhi. How are this idiot and I alike?"

Her big brown eyes regarded me thoughtfully before answering my rhetorical question. "Earlier, when you said that you decided to help out that lady because you saw her ring…you were lying, weren't you?" I looked at her sharply. _How could she know?_ "When you first saw that woman, you couldn't have seen her ring. There was a flag in front of us that blocked your view of her hands."

"I just don't understand it," she continued, turning to leave. "Intentionally acting like you only care about your own interests, when you're really a nice guy. " She slanted me a sly look. "It seems counter-intuitive."

 _Touché_. An appreciative smile crept across my face. I answered her retreating back. "That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." She froze, then broke into giggles again. _Yes, matching wits with her will be delightful._


	21. Chapter 21

"Haruhi, a moment," I requested. Her shoulders drooped and she slowly turned and marched back to me.

"Tamaki, your wallet," I demanded. He had extracted himself from the mongrel and stood brushing off his pants.

"Why do you…"

I allowed my fury to crowd my visage. "Your wallet. Now." My outstretched hand gestured for him to comply quickly.

He dug it out of his back pocket while the others watched uneasily. I gave Tamaki another quelling look before plucking the wallet from his hand. As I searched its contents, I mentally calculated the amount Haruhi had spent on my meal and the other purchases. Doubling that, I pulled out some bills and handed them to her. "This should cover your expenses today."

She looked uneasy but took it anyway. "Do you want my receipts now?"

"That won't be necessary."

"Whatcha got there, Haruhi?" Honey asked, peeking into her shopping bag.

She began to pull out the items one by one, delighting the club members with our selections. I handed the wallet to Tamaki, who only answered with a resentful look. I addressed the nearest of the twins. "Cell phone," I demanded. He complied without a word, for once. I took a moment to find what I wanted, then punched in the number for my driver. "How soon can you be at the BonMal shopping center?...Fine. We'll be at the south entrance." Snapping it shut, I returned it.

Haruhi was wrapping up her show and tell. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go home now." She turned back to the escalators, Honey's "Bye-bye, Haru-chan!" seeing her out.

I snatched the melon corn snacks from Tamaki's hand and followed her. At the first floor landing, I caught her easily with my long stride. "I'll give you a ride."

"No, that's okay. It's only five blocks."

"You're not tired?" Her steps were visibly dragging.

"Well…" I knew she was weighing the merits of a ride against the joys of my continued company.

"Good then." The nearest exit was just past a stand featuring various fish, shellfish and delicacies from the sea displayed over crushed ice. I wrinkled my nose at the smell.

I opened the heavy glass door for Haruhi, and we stepped out into the golden sunshine of late afternoon. The smell of seafood was replaced with exhaust fumes. The sidewalk was still busy with shoppers and commuters wrapping up for the day.

"Where's your car?" Haruhi asked, scanning the metered parking nearby.

"On its way." I slipped my hands in my pockets to wait.

"Huh?"

A sleek black Jaguar pulled up to the curb in front of us. My driver stepped out and swiftly opened the back door for us. Haruhi blushed. "Good grief," she mumbled under her breath.

I gave the driver her address and slid in next to her, purposely pressing close. It didn't seem to bother her as she slumped heavily into the seat with a tired sigh.

The car pulled away and I was conscious that our time together was short. I turned my head to say what was needed and saw her eyes were closed, her head tilted back. For a moment I allowed my eyes to caress her dainty features.

"Haruhi," I began softly. Her eyes fluttered open and she wearily met my gaze. "I'm… sorry I was so rude today." Her eyebrows lifted warily.

"It's true I didn't get much sleep last night, but that's no excuse for the way I behaved." Now she looked puzzled. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm just having trouble keeping up with your mood swings lately." _Well, I deserved that._

"I will endeavor to do better," I said with exaggerated gallantry. "I'd hate to tarnish my image as a _'nice guy,'_ " I teased.

"If you really want to convince me, you should cut down the number of host requests I still have to get."

"Unscrupulous," I reminded her, wagging my finger in front of her face. I finished by playfully tapping the tip of her nose. She blinked.

"So what do we have left?' I asked, picking up the shopping bag at her feet to divert attention from my unusual behavior. "Let's see…smoked salami flavored potato chips. Ranka-sama will want to try that. Strawberry chocolate cheetos. You can have those, I…"

"…don't really care for sweets." She finished with me. Our eyes held, and she offered me a forgiving smile.

"That server was being rude to you," I informed her.

"She had something better to look at. I can't really blame her," Haruhi said. My eyebrows shot up in surprise and she gasped at her unwitting admission. Quickly she backpedaled. "Uh, um, I mean, all you host club guys are used to making women, you know…" She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hmmm." _So maybe she is attracted to me._ A warm flush swept through my body and ended by spinning dizzily around my head. With a last appraising look at her face, I turned my attention back to the shopping bag only to feel the car easing to a halt. "I guess I'll just hang on to these," I said, waving the box of melon flavored corn snacks.

"Okay," she agreed readily. Re-stashing her items she added, "You'll have to let me know what you think of them." My driver was at her door.

"Good evening, Haruhi."

"Thanks for the ride." I watched her climb the outdoor staircase, her loose jumper splashing about her capris. And I saw the speculative expression she wore when she looked back at me.


	22. Chapter 22

**HARUHI's POV**

The following evening I was reading in bed when my cell rang. I checked it, surprised it wasn't one of the Hitachiin brothers. They didn't call often, but they were pretty much the only ones who knew this number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Have you ever tried these melon corn snacks?"

 _Melon-what? Wait…_ "Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yes. I asked whether you have ever tried those corn snacks we purchased at the Expo."

"How did you get this number?"

"From the twins." _Ooooh, they're gonna get it!_

Seeming to read my mind as usual, Kyoya explained. "When I borrowed Kaoru's cell the other day I looked up your number. Simple, since you _are_ in his ' _Top Five.'_ " I could hear him smirking. For some reason it made me happy. I guess I had missed my Dr. Jekyll.

Still… "What makes you think you can just lift my number and call me out of the blue?"

"Well, I call your father often enough. Besides, now you have my number as well. You can call me any time you need me, day or night," he said, an inviting undertone in his voice.

"I…" My head was spinning at his …flirtation?... but I tried to recover some semblance of normalcy. "No, I haven't tried them. How did you like them?"

CRUNCH. "You can't taste the corn at all, but the melon flavor is complemented quite nicely by the added salt." He paused, and when he continued his tone was laden with meaning. "Sweet and savory make an excellent pairing, don't you agree?"

Was he trying to make a point? I didn't get it. "I guess so. Since I haven't tried them I'll have to take your word for it."

"Very well. By the way, when school starts up again the host club will meet for planning but we won't be open for guests during the first week."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up."

"Alright. I'll see you then," he signed off.

I closed the phone and set it down on my chest. My mouth twisted in thought. I wasn't sure what to make of that phone call. After his repeated brush-offs over the last couple weeks I was still wary of trusting Kyoya. But part of me missed the man who'd teased me on the ferris wheel and nearly kissed me on his couch. Could we ever go back there again?

School began with a flurry of activity. The teachers seemed bent on outdoing one another with their stern lectures and mountains of homework. I had little time to worry about the host club.

As Kyoya had said, we spent the first week discussing ideas for cosplays, special events, and of course the Vice President wanted to discuss how we would raise funds. Renge thought it would be fun to enact a full club version of some Power Rangers scheme she had concocted over the summer. "Every girl has a favorite Power Ranger," she insisted. "Each of them represents a type women fall for, you know. And Haruhi could be the Pink Ranger."

And so it went. Kyoya was friendly, teasing me occasionally in his dry manner, but not overly intimate or haughtily cold. I was beginning to be able to relax around him again. Once in awhile he got that calculating look on his face and I wondered what he saw that the rest of us didn't. I now knew that the wheels of his mind were always spinning, despite his placid appearance.

The following week brought a tense showdown between Honey and his younger brother. By the weekend, I was ready for a break. Saturday morning I said goodbye to my dad and was headed out to the supermarket when two girls in Lobelia Academy uniforms sidled up to me and persuaded me to take a ride with Beni-bara. Apparently the Zuka club always put on a fantastic play to kick off the school year. One of their leads had injured herself and would be unable to fulfill her role that evening. They assumed I had the intellectual wherewithal to memorize the few lines and stage directions in a hurry, and they insisted I was perfect for the part. The stage was not my milieu, but Beni-Bara's heartfelt desire to honor her mother's memory hit too close to home for me. I found myself reluctantly agreeing.

As the time for curtain drew near, I felt nervous but was reassured by the fact that no host club members would be present, since they had no knowledge of my debut tonight. Beni-bara did not seem anxious at all. From time to time I even caught her grinning slyly.

As the play progressed I was nearly incoherent under the eyes of so many. The stage lights blinded me, and I itched to rake off the heavy makeup they had applied to my face. Through my inner turmoil I heard Beni-Bara utter lines we had not practiced. "The love I have for you and the desire I have for revenge are things not easily forgotten." _Revenge?_

A spotlight suddenly shone on the side aisle illuminating…

"Sempai? Dad?!" I jumped to my feet trying to make sense of seeing the host club guys here. Well, all except one. Apparently Kyoya was sitting this one out as well.

Before I could say anything more, a strong hand closed around my wrist and jerked me harshly. I found myself clutched tightly against the bosom of Beni-Bara. In a spiteful voice she said, "I will steal your first kiss right before his eyes."

"Huh?" _Whose eyes? Wait…kiss? No, no, no, no, no, just…no._

"That will be my revenge," she vowed.

This wasn't in the script. This felt frighteningly real.

The audience clamored its dismay. I could see partway around Beni-bara's torso, and my eyes fixed on Tamaki rushing the stage. "No way will Daddy allow anything so despicable!" he yelled.

For a moment I felt relief, but in his haste he tripped on the polished stage floor. As he catapulted toward us, Beni-Bara pulled a small remote from her pocket and activated an engine that raised our platform six feet in the air.

Beni-Bara continued to taunt Tamaki, who now was unable to reach us. "I will steal this young woman's lips right before your eyes!"

Tamaki stared up at us in horror, helpless to rescue me from a kiss I didn't want. My mind flashed back to Kyoya's seductive suggestion last summer. I should have taken him up on his offer…that would have been a pleasant first kiss to remember.

The Zuka leader held my upper arms in an iron grip. I struggled to push her away from me. "This is crazy!" I cried. "Please stop!" In my peripheral vision I noted the backdrop changing hue. When it suddenly went black, both our heads turned involuntarily. What we saw next horrified me as much as it did her.

A picture of me accidentally kissing Princess Kanako at the ball last year filled the entire back wall. Beni-bara dropped my arms in shock, processing the fact that my 'first kiss' had been given to someone else. To a woman, even. Her face clouded in rage and she lunged for me. I dodged—not an easy feat in the mounds of skirts I was wearing. On this small dais it would be impossible to evade her forever though. As I considered the likelihood of being injured from a fall, I heard Tamaki calling from below.

"Haruhi!" he beckoned, arms raised to catch me. "Haruhi, come on!" His expression was earnest, so I thrust my fears aside and jumped.

He did _try_ to catch me. And when we both collapsed on the stage in a heap, at least he cushioned my fall. "I'm so sorry, Sempai!" I cried.

As I climbed to my feet I was met by the enraged face of my father. _Oh yeah. The picture. Where did it come from anyway?_

I turned to hurry off the stage—in the direction opposite my fuming father—but found my way blocked by Beni-Bara's two cronies, still dressed in their voluminous costumes. Behind me I heard their leader shouting threats, along with the scuffling of my would-be rescuers. I froze. My heart pounded rapidly and I frantically looked for an avenue of escape.

Movement behind Beni-Bara's henchwomen drew my attention. The two were forcefully thrust aside by a tall, dark figure emerging from the shadows offstage. Burly men in black uniforms streamed around him, some moving to hold the audience back, others cutting off Beni-Bara and her White Lily 'combat wing.'

As the figure stalked purposefully toward me, my mind registered that it was Kyoya, come to the party at last. But his serene expression was missing. His face was set in furious determination. Reaching me in three long strides, he wrapped his long arm around me, tucking my head under his chin. "This way," he said, leading me toward the stage steps. I grabbed the front of his black button-down, hanging on to his strength as we muscled by my seething captors and the sea of dark uniforms. Like a lawyer protecting his client from overzealous reporters, Kyoya escorted my huddled form past the screaming audience and through the side exit doors.

During the performance night had fallen. After the harsh stage lights, my eyes weren't ready for the darkness, and I clung to Kyoya in a physical and emotional daze. He guided us along the granite wall toward the front of the stately Lobelia theater building. The beauty of the grand entrance, with its sweeping stone staircase and illuminated sculptures, was completely lost on me. Kyoya made a beeline for a black box truck that waited at the curb. A scary-looking man wearing the same black uniform stood by the driver's door. As we approached, Kyoya issued clipped orders that the man acknowledged, then he pressed us toward the fancy gates further down the sidewalk.

As we gained some distance from the theater, Kyoya seemed to breathe easier. He slowed our steps, which was a good thing since I had trouble keeping up with his long legs. We were quiet, each lost in our thoughts. Passing through the high arched gates, I spotted a familiar black Jaguar. After all the craziness of the evening, the pretentious vehicle suddenly looked like home. As Kyoya gently handed me into the back, I could hear a commotion far behind us that the slamming door happily cut off. Through the tinted windows I watched him move smoothly around the hood to confer with the driver. Soon he slid in next to me and the car began to move.

I stared into my lap, my head full of questions. Where had he been? And how did he know when to show up? And where did that picture come from anyway? And how could the Zuka club be so cruel to me?

I saw his hand on the seat next to me, partly covering the folds of my gown. "Sempai?"

"Hmm?"

I slipped my hand under his arm and wound my fingers through his, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Thanks."

I felt a gentle kiss on the top of my head.


	23. Chapter 23

The ride home was blissfully quiet, although my thoughts were far from still. I replayed the day, wondering at my naiveté and seeing in retrospect the warning signs.

It seemed odd that Beni-Bara was so fixated on Tamaki. Did she really think my first kiss meant that much to him?

I saw his big blue eyes again as he reached up, imploring me to trust him and leap. Deep in my heart I did trust him.

And I didn't.

I trusted his good intentions. I trusted him to act on them, because I knew he cared for me. In some way or another, I was special to him.

But when he acted, it was impulsively. He listened to his heart, given over to its passions without thought for the consequences. It was endearing. But sometimes it was a little frightening. And sometimes—like tonight—ineffectual.

Kyoya's passion was just as intense as Tamaki's, but it was governed by firm resolve. His strength was subtle, hidden behind a thick layer of well-bred manners, but it was a core of steel inside him. I'd never seen him use physical force, but he commanded all his resources—his position, his family's assets, his shrewd intelligence—like an arsenal, or like pieces in a game of chess. Directing the action from the shadows…the Shadow King.

I rested heavily against him now. Under the flicker of passing streetlights my eyes traced the smooth lines of his sinewy forearm down to where his elegant fingers had closed protectively around mine. Yes, I could trust him to protect me.

But why did he? Was it professional interest, protection of the host club female, who—by the way—still owed a debt? Or was I special to him too? He'd played cat and mouse with me enough to make me wonder, but not make me certain. As usual, his thoughts remained a mystery to me.

My mind skipped to the picture of Kyoya striding across the stage, his focus unwavering, fixed on me. I felt the intensity of his passion, the driving force behind all his accomplishments. For one burning moment I knew how it felt to have all his passion focused on me.

I kind of wanted to live in that moment forever.

The car rolled smoothly to a stop before my apartment building. I unwound my hand from his and said, "Thanks for the ride…And for, you know, getting me out of there." I gathered my layers of skirts and opened the door, attempting to clamber out. Both Kyoya and the driver were there offering me a hand. "Thanks again," I said, looking awkwardly from one to the other. The driver nodded politely, but Kyoya seemed distracted. I headed for the stairwell. "Good night," I called over my shoulder.

I heard Kyoya speaking quietly with his driver, then the sound of doors closing and the car purring off. I couldn't help it; I looked over the railing to watch him slip away.

But there he was, climbing the stairs behind me.

My wistful moment gone, I let irritation seep into my voice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm seeing you safely home." He said it like it was the most rational thought in the world.

"I _am_ home," I protested. He was at my side now and we were at a stand-off in front of my door.

"I'm going to wait here and make sure those Lobelia…" he gritted his teeth and seemed to choose his words carefully, "women don't come back."

"I can take care of myself now," I grumbled petulantly.

He gave me a skeptical look. "Just until your father gets back," he offered. "I'm sure he would want me to."

I deflated. He had me there. "Fine." I pulled a key from its hiding place above a nearby window casement. He raised an eyebrow. Okay, so it wasn't the safest, but it was sure helpful in moments like this.

I flipped on the overhead light, and we crowded into the small entryway where I stopped to remove the ridiculous shoes from my costume. I felt him jostling behind me and heard the bolt click into place. My heart stuttered a moment. Locked in, alone with Kyoya.

I stepped away quickly, hanging the key on its hook, while he removed his shoes. I felt a little panicky. What the heck was I going to do with him hanging around for who knows how long?

He stood to his full height and met my eyes.

"Well," I shrugged, trying to act as if everything was normal, "what do you want to do?"

He read my anxious face a moment and replied, "Do you have anything to eat? With all the excitement I missed supper."

"Um, okay." That I could handle. I checked the contents of our refrigerator. I never had gotten to the grocery store after all. "There's sushi. And curry rice leftovers…"

"That would be fine."

"Alright, I'll heat up the rice. Why don't you take this sushi to the table?" I handed him the plastic wrapped container.

He plucked serving implements from the dish drainer as if he owned the place. Putting the items on the low table, he switched on a lamp. The room had a warm, homey glow that settled my nerves even more. He seated himself on the mat before the table and leaned back on his arms, his scrutinizing glance taking in our surroundings. He should have looked out of place, Mr. I-get-driven-around-in-a-Jaguar, but he seemed perfectly at ease. I could see him sitting there again. And again. I could learn what his favorite dishes were, see if my recipe could rival "Cook's."

For tonight, though, I was microwaving leftovers, but I took pains to be sure the rice heated through evenly. His voice carried from the other room. "Why did you agree to perform with the Zuka club, if you don't mind me asking? You don't really enjoy acting, do you?"

 _What's that supposed to mean?_ As I finished heating the curry and brought it to the table, I explained how Beni-Bara had manipulated me. "I really believed she was doing it to honor her mother's memory," I concluded, kneeling at the table.

His eyes flitted to my mother's picture. "Yes, I can see how that would have swayed you." He kneeled up in preparation to partake. "Aren't you having anything?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Then I suggest you get a shower and remove that makeup," he said matter-of-factly. "It doesn't suit you."

I was about to take offense when all of a sudden I was aware of the thick cake of makeup and itched to get rid of it. "Okay," I conceded, rising awkwardly in my lengthy dress.

When I saw my reflection in the mirror I had to agree with him—I did look hideous in this get-up. It felt odd undressing with only a couple doors between us. Not that I was worried about him intruding—if I'd established anything tonight it was knowing that I could trust Kyoya. Now Tamaki, on the other hand—he'd probably find some perfectly innocent reason to blunder in and humiliate us both.

As I washed off the remnants of my disastrous day, my thoughts churned. Kyoya. Tamaki. Knowing them now I could see how alike they were in their playful schemes and good intentions. Yet Tamaki wore his openly—dragging everyone around him into his crazy world of light and heat. And Kyoya. Well, what of Kyoya? The Shadow King operated secretly, behind the scenes, to help others. He eschewed recognition for his kindness, tried to explain it away as somehow self-serving.

Where did I belong? With the impetuous, optimistic lover, or with the sedate yet enigmatic strategist.

One world was a roller coaster ride. The other like… what? The unseen yet irresistible pull of a magnet. The embrace of a warm blanket in the dark. Being led by a master through the dizzying dip-and-catch of a tango.

I remembered him hovering over me that night at the beach—his lean muscles on display, heat blazing in his eyes. For a moment I'd thought he was serious, until I recognized it was all an act to make Tamaki's point. But if I were honest with myself I had to admit that, for that one moment, I saw a side of Kyoya that was a little frightening…but also unexpectedly enticing.

 _Geez, I have to stop thinking this stuff. He's right in the next room, for crying out loud!_ Besides, I had school and host club and taking care of dad to worry about. Boys were not important.

 _Yeah, tell that to whatever part of me is hurrying to dress so I can get back to him._


	24. Chapter 24

When I emerged—my damp hair combed, makeup thankfully scrubbed away—I found him seated on the small divan in our family/dining room. He was finishing up a phone call.

His eyes followed my progress even as he continued talking. "And what of a restraining order?...I see….Alright then. And when did her father leave?" He checked his watch and then extended his arm leisurely across the back of the sofa. "Okay…Goodbye."

"Much better," he declared.

"Huh?"

"That horrible makeup did nothing for your appearance. It's nice to see you looking yourself again."

"Uh, thanks, I guess. So is everything all right?" I asked, comfortably taking a seat next to him—it was my sofa after all.

"Yes. It seems everything has settled down for now and the Black Onion force has impressed upon the… ladies," his tone was sour, "the consequences of bothering you ever again. By the way, the Lobelia Headmistress is appalled and begs your forgiveness."

My brows raised in surprise. Rather than chase down what exactly he'd been up to while I was indisposed, I sat back and extended my legs in front of me. Tipping my head back to rest against his arm, I addressed the ceiling. "Why would they do that to me? I mean, why do they do any of what they do? They act like they're all about empowering women and being self-sufficient, but they encourage their fans to act like mindless twits." I heard him chuckle. "And they have their own little… hierarchy, where it's okay for the strong to control people weaker than them."

I turned my head to look at him. "You know what I mean?"

"Actually I do." He smiled at our understanding. "They underestimate strength of character. A woman who knows what she believes and stands by her convictions, who attains her goals on her own merit and by her own efforts…well, she is truly independent." His eyes bored into mine and he leaned slightly toward me. "But she doesn't need to be. It does not make you weak to have people to depend on. It multiplies your strength."

Yes, he certainly bore that out. "An intriguing notion, in its own way," I said jauntily.

An easy laugh burst from him and he settled back into his corner again. "You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi," he said, smiling. An answering smile climbed unbidden to my face.

Kyoya's cell rang. As he fished it from his pocket, I stood to collect the dishes from the table.

"Hello, Tamaki." I froze, slowly taking a seat again. "Why yes I do. She's right here with me, and she seems just fine. In fact she looks quite adorable in her pajamas. "

Tamaki's answering squawk was nearly drowned out by my own. "These aren't pajamas, they're just my gym shorts and my dad's old t-shirt!"

I thought I heard Tamaki whimper.

"Yes, she does look very cute," he confirmed, eyeing my bare legs with an impish gleam in his eye. I could feel the smoke rising from my ears.

Tamaki's rush of words was cut off by Kyoya. "That won't be necessary. Her father is due home any minute and then I'll be leaving… Yes, I think I hear him now. Goodbye, Tamaki," he said with finality, snapping the phone shut.

"What was that all about?" I demanded. How dare he lounge there looking all relaxed with his arm tossed over the back of _my_ sofa, his black button down pulling apart at the hollow of his throat, his eyes glinting mischievously… so beautiful… _Wait, where was I going with this again?_

He shrugged. "He needs to realize you don't belong to him."

 _Whatever that means._

"First kiss…" I grumbled under my breath. "What's the big deal anyway? Why don't you just kiss me now and get it over with," I groused.

A flame lit his eyes and then subsided just as quickly. "Well, Haruhi, I don't believe I've ever been propositioned quite so callously," he said archly.

"Propositioned," I scoffed. "It was hardly…" I froze as the arm behind me flexed, allowing him to trace the edge of my jaw with one finger. "I have half a mind to take you up on it, though, just to punish you." He toyed with the damp strands of my hair as he seemed to consider. My heart beat a staccato rhythm.

"Call me old-fashioned," he said, "but I believe your first kiss is supposed to be reserved for someone special to you."

 _You're special to me_ , I thought. But the words wouldn't come. I was too scared. Scared of how it would change things. Scared that he didn't really want me.

He must have seen the shadow flit over my face, for his registered confirmation and… was that regret? He pulled away and stood, walking toward the bookcase. "Besides, I think we established tonight that you've already had your first kiss."

I remembered my thoughts from earlier. "Yeah," I questioned, "Where did that picture come from anyway? Everybody was either on stage or in the audience…" My voice died away as I put two and two together.

"It was you, wasn't it?" I said in awe.

His back was to me, his fingers skimming the titles on the bookshelf. "It seemed the best course at the time."

I didn't know how to feel about being saved by Kyoya twice in one night. I stood to pace and decided to clear the dishes. "I feel like such a… baby. It seems like you guys are always having to rescue me."

"Well, I think you're more courageous than any other woman I've known." I looked up abruptly, but he still faced the bookshelf. "Did these books belong to your mother?"

 _Whoa, subject change whiplash._ "Yes, most of them." I set down the dishes in the sink and returned to look at the titles with him.

"She was a student of philosophy as well as law," he observed.

"I guess so. I don't remember much, but I know at one time she did a lot of reading on different religions. She wanted to examine the claims and biases for herself." I shrugged. "I guess it was the lawyer in her."

"Hmm. I've wondered about that myself. We humans act like we are the center of the universe, but what if we're not?" He tilted his head. "A thinking person wants to know the truth," he mused.

"Well, she seemed at peace when..." I cleared my throat and he looked down at me compassionately. I turned from his gaze. "These Bible studies," I affectionately traced them with my fingertips. "She used to meet with other women here, to talk about what they had read." I drifted into hazy memories. "When she went to the facility, they used to come by to see her. And when she prayed with them," I remembered the way her lips curved slightly as she prayed, her eyes closed as they so often were at the end. "She wasn't afraid. She really believed in an afterlife, and that she would be in heaven because of her faith in Jesus."

"That's remarkable. Did it make it easier for you and your father?" He leaned his shoulder against the bookcase, crossing his arms in a relaxed posture and facing me squarely as he listened.

"Yes, in some ways. We never totally understood, but… she was so smart. I guess we figured that if she was so sure about it, then she must be right. You know what I mean?" I asked, looking up to catch his eye. He was deep in thought, but spared me a reassuring nod. "It's nice to think of her in heaven, still herself and alive and helping God watch over me." I was too embarrassed to admit my own recent overtures to her God.

"Yes, I can see how that would be comforting," he said in answer to my last comment. "Well, I'm sure she's very proud of you." I looked down at my bare toes shyly.

"You're a very capable woman, Haruhi." I heard the esteem in his voice. "You take care of yourself and your father, you made the effort to gain the Ouran scholarship all on your own, and you brave the attitudes of its students every day."

"But sometimes," he drawled, and I could hear the smirk behind it. "Sometimes your courage outruns your good sense." I looked up at him in question. _Like tonight, I guess._

"You don't need to be babied, but…" His gaze searched mine. I wasn't sure what he was looking for. "I think I will help your mother watch over you."

What could I say? His assessment was correct, as usual. I couldn't deny I hadn't needed rescuing a few times.

I studied his face. He seemed anxious. _I guess even Kyoya worries about me from time to time._ "Thanks, I guess." It was hard to admit I might need anyone else's help. I was so used to coping on my own.

He exhaled in relief and pushed off the bookcase to stand. "Well, watching over you isn't too difficult, since you're so short." The teasing note in his voice told me he was trying to lighten things up.

"Short?" I played along. "I'm not short; you're just super tall!"

"You barely reach my chin… look at you," he said, using one hand to mark the height of his jaw, the other pulling me close enough to compare. My palms flew up to his chest as I tried to catch my balance.

The sound of the lock turning startled us and we jumped apart. Kyoya's cool mask slid back into place and he walked toward the door.

"Ranka-sama," he calmly greeted my father as he burst through the door.

"Oh, Kyoya, how can I ever…" He spotted me. "Haruhi!" he called, advancing on me. "Thank goodness you're safe! You are in so much trouble, young lady..."

"Excuse me," Kyoya cut in. "I believe my driver is waiting? I'll say goodnight now."

"Oh, yes. He is," Dad suddenly recalled. "Thank you, Kyoya. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't…"

"Glad to be of service," Kyoya said, his host club manners on display. He gave me one last unfathomable look before closing the door behind him.

As I prepared to face my dad's inquisition I thought, _I could use some rescuing right about now_.


	25. Chapter 25

Life went on. I finally got to the supermarket. I caught up on my studies and the laundry. I found Mom's Bible and started reading where she left off.

Monday saw more classes and host club. Kyoya's behavior seemed back to normal for the most part. He still spent some of his time waiting upon the ladies and most of it logging the accounts and ordering items for our next cosplay event.

I found myself at his side a lot and he seemed to welcome it. His presence was soothing to me, and yet at the same time my nerve endings tingled with the awareness of exactly how much space separated our bodies. I had to stop myself from laying a hand on his shoulder as I walked by, or on his arm as I discussed something with him. And then I asked myself why it would matter if I did.

Every Friday as I left, he gently took my elbow and leaned down to ask, "Do you have your cell?" When I assented to keeping it on over the weekend he would say, "Alright then. You have my number. Remember, to call me if you need me—any time of the day or night." It would have been patronizing if it wasn't so darn sweet.

At some point my dad let slip the reason for his "business trip" last summer and Kyoya's part in it. At first I was angry that they had kept from me something so important. But eventually that faded and I was just really grateful that Kyoya had intervened to make sure my dad got the treatment he needed. I knew how flighty Dad could be. Who knows what he might have done if Kyoya hadn't taken care of him? Of both of us, in fact. I remembered how Kyoya was always hanging around the Pension, even at the end when he had acted so strange. He was there watching over me, even back then.

Since our conversation, I had become more aware of the way he kept watch over me. Things he'd been doing for quite a while, but so subtlely that I never took notice. He didn't hover, but I often caught him checking the room until his eye landed on me. Seeming satisfied he would then return to his activities. Even when our class had its Halloween scare contest I spotted him loitering in the dark hallway using a flashlight to read a book. I asked him about it later that evening.

 _Students were milling about in the jack-o-lantern lit courtyard waiting for their rides home. I was looking for the Hitachiin boys when I spotted Kyoya sitting on the fountain's edge. He watched me approach and take a seat beside him. "Why are you here tonight? You're not in our class or even our year."_

 _He stretched out his legs in front of him and crossed his ankles. "Nekozawa and his Black Magic club heard about your class contest and decided it would be fun to frighten the underclassmen. Tamaki and Honey and Mori agreed to help. I was concerned things might get out of hand."_

 _I stole a peek at him from the corner of my eye. His head was bowed, turned slightly toward where our hands both gripped the edge of the stone retaining wall._

" _Why didn't you help me get out of that rope net, then?"_

" _You were doing fine on your own."_

And that was how it went. He did watch over me, but he let me seek my own solutions and stand on my own. Most of the time I appreciated it, but I was a little peeved the day he allowed Kasanoda to follow me to the club room even though he knew I was changing. I had some heated words for him later that day.

As host club was finishing up and Kasanoda was finally gone, I saw Kyoya seated at a table in front of his laptop. I plunked myself down in the chair next to him. "You knew I was going to change clothes and you still allowed him follow me to the club room." I let the accusation ring in my voice.

"Everyone knew it," he replied coolly, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who really thinks. You knew. You knew what would happen."

"I did send them after you," he defended.

True. In typical Kyoya fashion he hadn't overreacted and yet managed to keep things from going too far.

Still… "Well, you could be a little more concerned for my modesty!"

His eyes slid over me in a way that made me shiver. "Yes," he drawled, a half-smile quirking his lips. "I was a little too kind to him." My mouth dropped open at his gall. "But the poor man was suffering terribly. He was attracted to you, and he's never been attracted to his own sex before. It was eating him up. It seemed cruel not to end his misery."

"It seemed…" I stuttered. "Attracted?" I tried to make sense of what he'd said.

"Yes, Haruhi. You know you have all of us wrapped around your little finger," he ribbed me.

"I do not!"

He ignored my protest and continued matter-of-factly. "I would advise you to maintain your friendship with Kasanoda-kun, just as before. He is uneasy with women and needs to learn how to be friends with one." He looked at me sternly. "Just don't give him the idea that you have other feelings for him, okay?"

"Yes, Boss," I wilted, bowing my head on the tabletop. I barely heard him chuckle.

Kyoya's estimation proved correct and when Kasanoda became increasingly agitated I decided to take his advice. I was pretty clueless about confessions of love and whatnot—reference my disastrous middle school encounter with Arai—but I wanted to be sure we weren't headed that way. So I loudly proclaimed for him and all the room to hear how much I appreciated having a friend like Kasanoda.

"It's nice to have a friend who shares the same values. I haven't had anyone that I could talk to like this, so it's nice, you know, having a friend like that." Yup, he looked shocked and disappointed. But I kept my composure and refused to give in to the compassion calling me to recant just to make him feel better.

With an effort he pulled himself together. "We'll be friends forever then, you and me."

Suddenly we were surrounded by a bevy of women. I wasn't sure what their deal was, but I wanted out of the spotlight. I spied Kyoya off to one side talking to a defeated-looking Tamaki.

As I came up behind them, I heard Kyoya saying, "That's strange. You are her 'daddy,' right? I wouldn't think you'd feel very sympathetic to Kasanoda."

Tamaki shrugged and stared at the room morosely.

"Besides," Kyoya gestured toward the crowd around my 'friend.' "The women are enthralled with him now." He looked at Tamaki slyly. "We might have to induct him into the club if he keeps getting as much attention as you."

Tamaki's brows pulled down and he looked peevish. Just as suddenly, his eyes widened and he yelled, "Usa-chan?! You're letting him hold, Usa-chan?!" He tore toward Honey and the others.

"That should snap him out of it," he said, turning to acknowledge me. _How did he know I was… never mind._

I took my usual place at his elbow. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But what was that all about?"

"It's hard to say." He watched Tamaki, an assessing look in his eye. "You know Tamaki calls himself your 'daddy?'"

"Yes," I grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"What do you think it means?"

"He…" I struggled to express it. "He wants some sort of ownership of me. An excuse to take care of me, I guess."

"Yes," Kyoya agreed. "But I think it's more than that. He thinks of all us hosts as family in a way. I suppose, given his lack of siblings and the, uh, unusual situation with his parents, we really are the closest thing to family that he has."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked down at me. "But since you're a girl, he's not quite sure what to do with how he feels about you." He looked at the fluttering women again. "Rather like Kasanoda-kun."

"Like Kasanoda-san?" I asked in surprise, afraid of the conclusion I was drawing. "Do you think I need to tell Tamaki that we're just friends?"

"Are you?" His probing gaze speared me.

"Y-yes!" I said, taken aback. I'd never really thought about how I felt toward Tamaki, even though I was fond of him. But for some reason it seemed very important that Kyoya understand Tamaki did not hold my heart.

The twins' chorusing voices interrupted with a loud announcement, "The host club is hereby adjourning to the gardens for a contest of skill to determine the rightful uncle of Usa-chan!"

"Uncle?" I quirked a smile at Kyoya. He sighed and shook his head indulgently as we began following the others out the grand double doors.


	26. Chapter 26

It did lighten things up to play kick the can, ultimate Frisbee, and hide-and-seek. I rarely saw Kyoya in a hurry, so it was fascinating when I saw him participate in athletic activities. I expected him to be gawky, awkward. But his competitive nature came out and he moved fast and low, like a graceful jungle cat. We'd done this before, of course—the super-rich host club boys delighted in the childish games they weren't allowed to play in their youth—but I was always amazed at how it changed Kyoya. His normally composed expression was gone. It was one of the few times his competitive side was allowed to show itself. I watched him race toward the Frisbee, leaping to snatch it from the air and pulling down into a protective crouch. Tamaki barreled over him and the two tumbled on the grass, yelling and laughing.

I smiled at the scene. Family. Yes…brothers. That was exactly it.

Then I was snatched up into one of Mori's arms. His bicep flexed against my hair. Honey, seated in his other arm, called out. "We're taking Haru-chan to hide." Mori's long legs strode toward the hedges.

"No fair!" Tamaki cried. Over Mori's shoulder I saw him scrambling to his feet, eyes on us. "Kasanoda," he ordered the nearest innocent bystander. "You're 'It.' Give us a count of one hundred." He didn't wait to see if Kasanoda obeyed, running in our direction. "And outside the gardens is off limits!" he yelled to the world in general.

Seeing Tamaki closing in on us, Mori set me down on my own two feet. "You should run," he suggested. He turned to boost Honey up a large oak tree.

I looked around wildly for a place to hide. I heard footsteps thumping behind me and took Mori's advice a little too late. I only gained a few yards before Tamaki grabbed my hand. Pulling me forward he cried, "Haruhi, in here!" He nearly yanked my arm off as he ducked into a fancy gazebo and slid underneath the table in its center.

More footsteps crunched through the grass. Three pairs of legs appeared by the table. Tamaki looked over his shoulder petulantly. "What are you guys doing here? This hiding place is mine and Haruhi's! Go find your own!"

"That's not up to you to decide," Kaoru told him.

"For that matter," Hikaru added, "how come you have to hide with Haruhi? Why can't she hide on her own?"

"You fool! It's only natural for a father to hide with his daughter."

"I don't see where that's necessary," Kyoya said. He sounded a little put out himself.

"One-hundred!" Kasanoda's voice carried from not far away.

I shushed them. "Be quiet, you idiots!"

The twins wore matching devilish grins as they squeezed in, pressing close to me and Tamaki and wedging us against the middle table leg. The crowded quarters smelled of sweaty boys.

Kyoya walked around the side of the gazebo and folded himself down to sit with his side propping my back. I turned to look over my shoulder at him, finding his face almost level with mine for once. I loved having him near, and my eyes smiled into his for a moment. Then the twins were shoving again.

"Stop pushing so hard," I flung at them.

"Hands off my Haruhi!" Tamaki demanded.

"She's not yours, sempai!" The twins reminded him.

"Then whose is she?!"

I was reminded of Kyoya's words from that night in my apartment: _"He needs to realize you don't belong to him."_

I'd had it with them talking about me in front of me. I'd had it with Tamaki and his weird daddy claims on me.

"I don't belong to anyone!" I announced. I sighed in exasperation and leaned my head back on Kyoya's shoulder. I felt his answering chuckle.

"Found you!" Kasanoda shouted triumphantly.

We dispersed to look for other players. In succeeding rounds, I managed to convince my 'brothers' I would be just fine hiding alone. But I had to admit, when I was huddled all by myself waiting to be discovered, I did kind of miss the idiots.

The days grew cooler and talk around campus turned to the Ouran School Fair. The various clubs opened to the public to display their unique contributions to the Academy. Our plans evolved from simply hosting guests, including parents and teachers, to numerous costume changes and a final grand ball. It was a lot to manage, and once again the Shadow King was called upon to make visions a reality. He worked harder than ever, spending every spare moment staring fiercely at his laptop. He seemed bothered by something, more stressed out than I'd ever seen him.

Meanwhile, I was getting stressed out by the whole ball scenario. We lowly commoners don't attend cotillion classes.

I tried to find a way to save face. "I should probably be in charge of the refreshment tables during the ball." The hosts were scattered around a conversational grouping of couches hammering out the details for our Fair days. "I'm not much of a dancer," I admitted.

"Not a dancer?" Tamaki said with dismay. "You learned to waltz last spring, didn't you?"

"Sort of. But I pretty much spent the whole time acting out my part in your scheme to get Princess Kasugazaki and Toru-san together." I felt a blush pink my cheeks as I remembered the 'kiss' afterwards.

"Alright then. Just a refresher on the waltz and maybe this time you can learn the foxtrot. Master those two and you'll be as good as anyone there!"

"She'll have to learn the man's part," Kyoya pointed out, looking up from his notes.

The twins jumped in, "And we are the best ones to teach that!" Kaoru put on his host club mischief, murmuring suggestively. "We dance together often, in private. Don't we, Hikaru?"

"Save it for the guests," I told them. "I don't need to dance at the ball," I reiterated.

"Nonsense!" Tamaki proclaimed. "We shall start today."

Checking the time I said, "Not today. It's already late and I need to get at least some studying done. Classes don't stop for the Fair."

"Actually they do," Kyoya cut in. "But not until Thursday."

"Great!" Tamaki enthused. "That gives us three days for lessons."

"I want to dance with Haru-chan!" Honey said brightly.

"Alright, alright," I conceded. Not like they'd give me a choice anyway. "I'll be back tomorrow," I said, gathering my book bag.

I looked for Kyoya as I started for the door. Finding his eyes already on me, I gave him a small smile.


	27. Chapter 27

The following afternoon I dragged myself into the club room. The twins were sketching costume ideas on some high-tech tablet. How they thought the clothing would be ready in three days I wasn't sure, but between their family money and their mother's connections I supposed it would happen.

Honey was reviewing catering pamphlets. Kyoya was poring over the ledger. I laid down my school things on a wingback chair. From the corner of my eye, I saw him look up and stare in my direction for several long moments before sighing and returning to his work.

Tamaki danced over and grabbed both my hands. "Are you ready for our lessons?" he said happily. We moved away from the others, into the alcove containing the piano and a fair share of empty floor space.

"Today you will learn the foxtrot. That and the waltz will get you through just about all the pieces an orchestra might play at the ball." Tamaki's voice echoed off the hardwood floor and bare walls. He stepped close to me. "Since you are taking the man's part, your hand goes here." He pulled it around to cover his shoulder blade. He laid his arm across mine to rest heavily on my shoulder joint. He took my other hand in his and brought them to eye level beside us. Our faces were awfully close, thanks to my short reach. I stretched to put as much room as possible between us, a flush creeping up my cheeks.

"Um, don't we need music?" I asked.

"Not yet. You have to learn the basic steps first."

So after a quick explanation, we practiced to a cadence of 'one-two-three-four' for awhile.

"Is it my turn yet?" Kaoru asked from the curtained entry.

Tamaki turned him down flat. "Forget it! Tell Kyoya we're ready for music."

Kaoru slunk away and Tamaki gave me a few more pointers, adjusting my stance for the hundredth time. Seriously, how could such a simple dance require so much concentration?

From the piano bench, I heard an orchestral piece that had a slightly tinny edge to it. It came from a Bluetooth speaker I hadn't noticed before.

Tamaki counted down for us to start. The music was less forgiving than our verbal counting had been, and I struggled to keep up. It was a good thing I was wearing tennis shoes today; I tended to step on my partner's toes a lot—literally.

After one too many of these mishaps Tamaki released me. "We should go check on the others," he suggested, favoring one foot. "And I want to see if my big surprise is on its way," he said with glee. We returned to find only Kyoya remaining, still in front of his laptop, two fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. He looked worn out. Tamaki took the chair next to his and commandeered the computer, clicking off the music and opening another screen. I was surprised to see the orange tones of sunset streaming through the grand windows.

Kyoya turned sideways in his chair. "Have you made any progress?" He rolled his shoulders one at a time, stretching and flexing.

 _I could offer him a neck rub,_ I thought, eyeing the wisps of hair that tickled the smooth muscle above his collar. _He spends a lot of time bent over his notebook or laptop. It probably leaves him pretty tense._

With a start I realized I'd been staring and not answering. "I don't know," I said nervously. "I'm pretty tired though. I think I'll head home." He stood as well, gathering his things as I did mine.

The following afternoon appeared set to follow a similar pattern, although today—Tamaki had informed me—we would review the waltz. He and Kyoya were having a discussion about which chance games we could purchase or rent for the Fair. While they talked, the twins sat on the sofa on either side of me showing off the costume designs we would be wearing (although they were keeping my ball outfit a secret).

"Those are great!" Tamaki enthused, looking over our shoulders. "Haruhi," he announced, "It's time for our dance lesson."

As we headed toward the alcove from yesterday, Renge popped her head in the music room door. "Tamaki, your father is asking for you to come to his office."

His face brightened momentarily, but grew concerned when he looked at me. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised. He brushed a gallant kiss across my knuckles.

I laughed. "Good grief." I watched him straighten his posture as he walked away.

Thinking I was off the hook, I drifted over to where Kyoya sat with his notebook and laptop laid out on a table. "Is everything okay?" I asked from his side. I looked longingly at the dark tendrils touching the back of neck. "You seem kind of stressed out."

"The plans for this year's Fair have been challenging," he admitted, turning sideways in his seat to acknowledge me. "Ah!" he said, pushing his glasses up. "But I know just the thing…" He plunked a few more lines on his keyboard and I heard music coming from the Bluetooth left in the other room.

He rose smoothly and offered me his hand with a half-bow. "Your substitute teacher, if you please." My head spun and my hand moved on its own to rest in his. I wasn't used to him using host club charm on me, and I succumbed like the first-year female I was. He stood to his full height, smoothly tucking my hand into the crook of his am as he escorted me to the room of torture.

As we walked, he explained. "The waltz is a gliding dance based on three-four time. Remember the quick-quick-slow pattern?" I nodded. "It was considered quite scandalous in court circles when it was first introduced," he added.

Having arrived at our destination he untangled our arms and grasped each of my hands in one of his. He held them at shoulder height on either side of us and looked directly into my face. His nearness was making me stupid. I felt like a marionette, completely under his control.

He quirked a half-smile. "Don't panic, Haruhi. It's supposed to be enjoyable."

I exhaled and nodded. He showed me the steps one by one, allowing me to watch his feet and mirror with my own. It seemed easier than the foxtrot and it came back to me pretty quickly.

"Very good," he encouraged, releasing my hands.

"I don't know," I said, still addressing my feet. "I'm just not that coordinated…" I stopped short as he stepped forward into my personal space.

Every sense went on high alert, and my gaze slowly trailed up his torso to his chin. From behind his glasses, he regarded me intensely. "You didn't ask me why it was considered scandalous." His voice was low, sultry, but his eyes danced with mischief.

His gaze dropped to my hand. Wrapping it in his elegant fingers, he gently placed it on his trim waist. Such a simple action…no big deal. But my heart began to hammer in my chest. I was very aware of how his body moved under the rough material of his jacket. His arm skimmed along my waistline and settled on my shoulder blade.

With trepidation I closed the distance between us, sliding my hand around to the small of his back. He sucked in a breath and jerked his head up to look over my shoulder. As we adjusted our stance, I could feel his muscles flexing and shifting beneath my hand. My pulse quickened. How on earth was I supposed to remember anything now?

My eyes were even with the open collar of his shirt, and the smooth skin of his throat called to me. Tearing my eyes away, I looked up to find his beautiful amethyst eyes on mine. "The key," he murmured, "is to relax. Trust me."

I swallowed. I did trust him, in so many ways. I could trust him with this. Nodding my head, I prepared my internal count.

Before I was ready, we were moving in time to the music. I couldn't focus on individual steps because he was whisking me along too fast for thought. I felt wonderfully dizzy, but not from the twirling steps of the dance.

I had never dreamed of being in his arms, but I should have. It was perfect.

"I'm doing it!" I said, excitement lighting my face.

A gentle smile curved his lips. "You have a good memory. Now use the hand on my back to guide me in the direction you want to turn." He lifted an eyebrow as he added wryly, "That's the man's part."

"Um, okay, I'll try."

He had been making it easy on me until then apparently. Now we had what felt like a tug of war. One of his warm chuckles escaped.

"I'm not used to the lady's part," he admitted. "It's difficult to follow, especially when you're giving me such mixed signals," he smirked. "Now I could… "

Before I knew what was happening, our clasped hands were raised and I was spinning underneath them. Finishing my twirl, he allowed my momentum to send me crashing into his side. With our positions reversed he could now take the man's role. He led me effortlessly in a wide circle, using just the slightest pressure on my lower back to angle me in one direction or another. Of course, it probably helped that his hand was much longer than mine and easily cupped half my back.

"Alright, you win," I told him after a few turns. "You're a natural and I'm hopeless."

"Haruhi," he chided. I looked up to meet his gaze and he brought his head down until we were almost nose to nose. "Let's just enjoy this for a while," he breathed. His hand slid up the back of my neck to tangle in my hair and press my cheek against his chest. I closed my eyes and surrendered to the hypnotic flow of our bodies moving with the music.

One rotation. Two. What would it be like to have him hold me whenever I wanted?

I was giddy.

And I was home.

I was… busted. My reverie was interrupted by sputtering from the direction of the other room. "What… what… what…"

My eyes flew open and followed the sound to Tamaki, who stood in the draped entryway, mouth agape. He whimpered, "What are you doing?"

We drew to a stop and I felt Kyoya slacken his hold. Our clasped hands fell to our sides but our interlaced arms left us joined at the hip as we faced our shaken President.

"The waltz, of course," Kyoya calmly answered, stepping back to put some more distance between us. "I believe Haruhi is as ready as she'll ever be."

Tamaki was still shocked into silence, eyes darting from me to Kyoya and back again. I felt a blush creeping over my face.

"I told you I should handle the refreshment table," I grumbled. Tamaki still looked crestfallen. I couldn't resist the big blue puppy eyes. "Here," I said, raising my hands in a helpless gesture. "Why don't you give me a second opinion?"


	28. Chapter 28

**KYOYA'S POV**

Tamaki came back to life. In his excitement he brushed by me without a passing glance. In a moment he had swept Haruhi into his arms, twirling her and chattering in full Tamaki mode. Her brilliant brown eyes smiled gently at him.

I sighed and left them to their practicing. It was probably good that Haruhi distracted Tamaki as she did. He would not have let me go so easily otherwise, and if he had read my thoughts a few moments previously, well…. One never knows how Tamaki will react, but I doubted 'Daddy' would approve.

I had never held a woman quite like that. She filled my senses, pushed away all the thoughts normally rattling about in my brain. For a few heavenly minutes it was only the feel of our tangled embrace, of her body moving with mine, of the floral scent of her hair and the rhythm of the music.

 _I suppose it had to end sometime_ , I admitted as I took a seat at the table in front of my laptop.

But it did wrench my heart when she so quickly forgot me for Tamaki. I had been walking a tightrope—trying to encourage any feelings she might have for me, but watching to see if she showed a preference for my Boss. And trying to do it all without alerting the other hosts to my suit.

Well, I hadn't any more time to waste on those notions. My efforts had to focus on arranging and finding ways to pay for the extravagant host club offerings planned for the Ouran Fair. In addition to that, my finance partners had alerted me to several swift acquisitions of upstanding Japanese companies by a foreign group. I needed to do more research, but the threat to my family's businesses seemed credible. Yes, I had plenty to occupy my mind. Hopefully enough to supplant the lingering regret of having loved and lost.

 _And I really hate losing._

The next couple days flew by as the entire school went into full Fair preparation mode. Thankfully I didn't have to watch Tamaki and Haruhi continue their dance lessons since the twins insisted we all submit to their tailors and have final fittings of our costumes. Mori worked tirelessly unloading boxes of pastries, cakes, and tableware. I oversaw the deliveries of casino games and confirmed our arrangements with the caterers, musicians, and others who would be helping behind the scenes.

Haruhi drifted to my side when she wasn't in demand by one of the other hosts (apparently her opinion as a female carried almost as much weight as Tamaki's). I liked having her near, almost like we were a couple, but my thoughts kept tripping over the way she interacted with Tamaki. What did he mean to her really? She had claimed at one time that they were only friends, but I wasn't able to ascertain whether that was the whole truth.

One the morning of the Fair, I stood outside waiting for Tamaki's surprise to arrive. Haruhi was at my elbow, gawking at the elaborate furnishings and decorations being brought in to the Academy buildings and the sheer volume of manpower hired to do so.

"Um, aren't school fairs supposed to be more, I don't know, homemade looking? Like we made everything on our own?" Haruhi asked me.

I marked off delivery of the last items we had ordered and closed my notebook. "You're talking about schools in general," I reminded her. "What gets emphasized at the Ouran Fair is planning and leadership. Most of the students here are expected to take key positions in business and society, so they are required to impress everyone with their strong leadership."

I heard neighing and the clip-clop of hooves as our attention was captured by an open black carriage coming our way. Hikaru, shadowed by Mori, carefully pulled two black horses to a halt on the avenue in front of us. Tamaki and Honey popped up from the carriage benches.

So, this was his big surprise. I couldn't wait to see the bill.

"Haru-chan!" Honey chanted.

Tamaki added his voice. "Climb aboard, Haruhi!" He waved his arm in a flourish. "We're rehearsing for the Ouran Fair's special parade."

Haruhi looked to me uncertainly, and I motioned for her to lead the way. At the carriage, Honey was bouncing up and down in his seat. I handed Haruhi up and into the cart, taking the seat next to her. Kaoru clambered aboard from the other side and plopped down next to Honey, where he could converse easily with his brother in the front seat. Tamaki didn't even pause to consider but sat on Haruhi's other side, pinning her small form between us. _Fitting._

Hikaru snapped the reins and we watched the frenzied activity from our elevated perch. "It's kind of fun having all of us riding in a carriage like this, huh?" Honey smiled.

I heard Haruhi mumble from her cramped position, "Is it?" I crossed my arms in front of me to make room for her to wedge her shoulder in front of mine. Tamaki monopolized her attention with his enthusiasm over seeing his dreams coming to life. He was like a kid showing off new toys.

Hikaru stopped the horses to let us off in the courtyard so we could prepare for the Opening Ceremony. Exiting first, I waited to help Haruhi disembark and we headed toward the Central Building Salon, where the host club would be entertaining today. Tamaki dropped behind to flatter a gaggle of females. Parents were beginning to arrive and a small orchestra was warming up on one side of the square. They struck up a waltz, and I felt a pang in my chest. My eyes unconsciously sought Haruhi. She was looking up at me as well.

"Time to put on our poker faces-literally," Kaoru announced. "The gaming outfits are hanging on the red rack in the music room. Let me know if you need any help with yours, Haruhi," he flashed one of his devilish grins.

"I can manage just fine," she deadpanned.

Upstairs, she took her garment bag to the changing room and made several very specific and painful threats regarding what would happen to anyone who interrupted her. When she disappeared behind the curtain, we all looked at one another and burst into laughter. Her father was right—she was just too cute when she was angry.

"I heard that!" she yelled. "Get moving!" Still smirking, we took ourselves off to don our riverboat gambler outfits.

The day went well. Tamaki charmed the ladies with his flirtations while I entertained their husbands with blather about the educational benefits of exploring other customs and cultures. All of the hosts worked their magic on our regular guests and visitors alike.

Except for Haruhi. She hid herself behind a refreshment cart, bringing tea and cakes to the seating groups just as she had at Pension Misuzu. During a lull in the afternoon, she found me tallying participants and expenses on my laptop.

Taking her place by my side, she continued to survey the scene. "I have to say, this sure is a ritzy event. It's too much money to be spent on a school fair."

Yes, I'm sure it seemed wasteful to someone who hadn't been able to afford new contact lenses when the year began. But this was our world. Someday it would probably be hers. Would she still be so pragmatic then?

Tamaki appeared at her side. "What are you talking about?" he scoffed. "This is a grand campaign to show off the charm of the Ouran Host Club far and wide… throughout the world!" From the corner of my eye, I saw that he had one hand resting possessively on Haruhi's shoulder. I felt jealousy burn.

I turned in my chair to address him directly. "Haruhi's right. We overspent our budget on this." I saw her pursing her lips and removing his hand with a pinch. I continued my rant. "Never mind the cost of using this salon; you had a classic carriage flown in all the way from France."

His puppy dog eyes begged forgiveness, but my jealousy still simmered, adding irritation to my tone. "As usual, I don't know how to deal with all your capricious plans."

"Isn't that the truth?" Haruhi echoed, walking off to greet a new guest.

Tamaki protested the importance of his plans but stopped short at the arrival of a familiar figure. An attractive, middle-aged man with sandy blond hair strolled into the room as if he owned it.

Tamaki cried, "Father!" Surprise and delight lit his tone and his face as he went to meet the man.

His father's answer was sharp and conveyed in undertones not meant to carry. Tamaki looked ready to tell him off, so I stood and quickly intervened. "Welcome, Superintendent," I smiled cordially. "Come. Please take this seat over here." He accepted my direction to a fancy couch in a position of prominence next to the central fountain. His assistant stood at attention nearby. Tamaki made himself scarce.

"Kyoya-kun," he addressed me after seating himself. "This club owes everything to your management, doesn't it? My son must give you no end of trouble."

Okay, I had just been thinking along those lines myself, but he had no right to say such a thing in front of Tamaki. "Not at all," I replied smoothly. "The host club is here because of him." My voice was firm.

Heading off an extended discussion of Tamaki's faults, I asked, "Can I get you anything?"

He motioned me to come closer and made his request quietly, eyeing Haruhi. "Is that the scholarship student Tamaki speaks of so often? The one that comes to host club dressed as a boy?" At my affirmative, he asked to meet her.

My stomach roiled at the thought of what this man might say, but I had no choice but to comply. "Haruhi," I called. She glanced up from waiting on a svelte young woman I hadn't seen before. "You have a request," I told her, indicating the seat next to Tamaki's father.

I watched them interacting. He worked his charm on her almost as Tamaki might. She seemed torn between feeling flattered and being mildly repulsed. I felt a flutter of amusement.

Movement at the main door drew my attention. I began to smile and welcome the visitor, only to recognize the harsh features and shrewd gaze of my own father.


	29. Chapter 29

As my father surveyed the Grand Salon, I saw it through his eyes. Tittering females. Goofy costumes. Sweets. No business here. No power-brokering. Nothing to be gained for the Ootori name.

Brow lowered behind his severe glasses, he turned his gaze on me. I greeted him with a polite half-bow, but before I could say a word his palm cracked against my cheek. In his anger, he hadn't held back. The ferocity of the blow sent my glasses flying.

I'd been privy to such treatment on previous occasions, whenever I did something that in public might reflect poorly on our family. As a child it was difficult to restrain my curious nature. But I learned quickly what type of behavior and activities might incite Father's wrath. My naturally inquisitive and playful personality was suppressed, and I learned the appearance of restraint that I still wore most of the time.

But Tamaki freed that part of me that had been ready to explode at being confined by my father's mold.

So I had been living somewhat of a double life, keeping up appearances in public and with Father and his associates, but satisfying my curiosity and exploring my capabilities in avenues unknown to him. The host club was the one place those worlds collided. I couldn't hide it from him forever. And now he had walked in on me not just in the midst of frivolity, but with it being witnessed by Suou Yuzuru and several other prominent families. There would be no way to redeem this in Father's eyes

I bent stiffly to retrieve my glasses, conscious that the room had fallen silent. "This is the sort of ridiculous club you've been in?" Father growled, turning his back on me. "Are you trying to embarrass me?"

He stalked off and I let him go. Halfway to the door, the Superintendent stopped him to converse in low tones.

The hosts quickly gathered around me. Their concern was touching.

"Kyoya, are you okay?" Tamaki asked in earnest.

The twins and Honey expressed their dismay at the coldness of my father. Haruhi stopped in front of me, but my eyes remained downcast. "Did he hit you because you're in the host club?" She sounded surprised but also sad.

I didn't want her pity. I didn't want her to see me as weak. "It's all right," I told her, my tone resigned, uncaring. "I've been expecting it." I struck an unconcerned pose and left the room. I had to get away from all the spectators. And from her scrutiny.

As a result, I missed the drama that soon followed. A brisk walk in the cool air gave me time to regain my composure and stop by the cafes sponsored by some of the other clubs. By the time I returned to the Central Building Salon, Honey, Mori, and the Hitachiin brothers were back from supper break and lolled about on the couch next to the table where I'd left my laptop. Haruhi pushed her cart around, collecting used cups and teapots to return to the caterers.

Taking a seat, I set to work, only half-listening to their chatter. It was time to log the day's business and check on tomorrow's preparations.

"Tama-chan isn't coming back, huh?" Honey asked with regret.

"Is he seriously planning to escort that girl?" Kaoru asked. "For the whole rest of the Fair?" Hikaru added.

My ears pricked. "What girl?" I asked, turning halfway around in my chair. "What happened?"

"Tama-chan's evil grandmother came and made him promise to escort some French girl around for the whole Fair," Honey explained.

"And he agreed?"

"Well, she _was_ pretty," Haruhi commented as she picked up a crumpled napkin from the floor. _Jealous, Haruhi?_

"He only agreed because his dad and grandmother pressured him into it," Kaoru stated.

"Besides, she wasn't all that pretty," Hikaru mumbled, sneaking a peek at Haruhi bending over the coffee table. _Hmph._

"Who was that girl anyway?" she asked. "I started waiting on her but got interrupted by the…" She swallowed and looked uncomfortable. "…by the Superintendent."

The twins had their heads together, thinking. "Her name was Éclair or something dumb like that."

"I know that girl," Renge announced. "Éclair Tonnerre, the third daughter of the renowned French Tonnerre family. They're descended from royalty."

 _Tonnerre!_ I saw an unlikely coincidence here. "That's right, you grew up in the same French society circles, so you would know all about her family," I said to Renge. Including the entire group now, I asked, "But did you know that they are also the owners of Grand Tonnerre, the foreign-funded company that has been buying up businesses in our country right and left? The financial world has been in an uproar over them."

"Of course," I demurred, turning back to my laptop with a new purpose, "we don't know why exactly their daughter has come here to see Tamaki." I resisted the urge to glance at Haruhi. I didn't want to see her jealousy. I couldn't afford to be distracted right now. If my assumptions proved correct, I had very little time to protect my family.

Despite the ebb and flow of guests visiting the salon, Tamaki remained conspicuously absent throughout the evening. I wondered if he would be back once Grand Tonnerre realized their plan was foiled. But what part did Éclair play in all this? And how could Tamaki cast aside all of us—even Haruhi—seemingly without a thought?

"Haru-chan is so cute!" Honey cried. I couldn't help myself. I snuck a glance as she returned to the salon in her new outfit. The white tuxedo with tails was like a miniature version of ours. And of course the twins had made certain her tux shirt was pink. So, yeah, she looked like an adorable little doll.

With a sigh, I returned to my work. I still had to monitor the financial situation carefully to be certain of what was happening and how.

"Where did his Highness go?" one of the twins asked no one in particular. "He was so excited for today's events."

Haruhi joined the group. "Sempai was in the music room," she answered. "He was with Lady Éclair." I slanted another glance her way, but her face revealed no emotions. The other hosts teased her for acting jealous. To my stupid relief, she denied it.

Growing thoughtful she said, "Still, Tamaki-sempai is being a bit irresponsible this time. Normally we make excuses for his capriciousness, but this is just… " Her face scrunched in frustration.

But her eyes looked sad. He'd hurt her. Left her without a word.

I knew that, in that moment, she saw it—what I had seen that day at the mall. Tamaki had finally confirmed that niggling suspicion she'd harbored… that he was not a man she could trust unreservedly.

I was glad she now recognized the truth, so she could protect her heart. But I couldn't stand seeing her so unhappy. I offered her a lifeline. "Well, we should give him a pass this time. It was his grandmother who ordered him to do it, you know?"

Naturally Haruhi's mind would not rest until she understood the odd relationship between the two, and the twins finally spilled the secrets about Tamaki that I had been keeping from her. How his father had been pressured into a politically expedient marriage in order to produce heirs quickly. How he had never grown to love his wife, but instead fell for a Frenchwoman while away on business. How he wanted to leave his wife-in-name-only for his true love, but Tamaki's grandmother forbade it. How Tamaki grew up in France where he could take care of his sickly mother, apart from his father. When Tamaki's mother found herself on hard times, the evil grandmother—now even more concerned with the absence of any Suou heirs—suggested he come take his place with his father, promising that in return she would provide for his mother. He was only fourteen, but she insisted he become fully immersed in his father's world, to the extent of forbidding visits with his mother.

We had drifted over to sit on the rim of the fountain. I finished the sad tale. "Afterward, either out of sorrow or from guilt over having traded her son for money, his mother apparently moved away somewhere and went into hiding. No one knows where she is now." I looked over at Haruhi. Her compassionate gaze met mine. "He hasn't seen his mother once since he came here in middle school."

She hung her head, clasping and unclasping her hands anxiously. Once again I could read her thoughts easily. The spoiled rich kid wasn't as rich or spoiled as she'd thought.

I tried to ease her guilt. "It's easy to feel sorry for him, but I'm glad Tamaki is who he is now." I stood to go find the idiot. Haruhi turned her big brown eyes on me. I wanted to scoop her in my arms and make it all better. I settled for offering her some assurance. "He'll be fine. After all, despite what he's been through and his odd family situation," I met her gaze directly, "he has a family right here—in the host club members." The worried lines on her face relaxed and she offered a small smile, acknowledging our previous conversation on the topic. I felt my facial muscles relax as well.

Our moment of relief was interrupted by Tamaki himself. Pushing open the double doors to the salon, he entered soberly, a stunning young lady on his arm. I read trouble on his face and reflexively made my way to Haruhi's side.

"I have an important announcement for everyone," he said tonelessly. "I am engaged to Lady Éclair Tonnerre," he said without emotion. "And I'm shutting down the host club as soon as the Fair is over."


	30. Chapter 30

I heard Haruhi's soft gasp beside me. Everyone seemed frozen in place. Tamaki's eyes were glued to the floor. Lady Éclair tugged on his arm and they turned to leave. The sound of the heavy doors closing behind them shook us from our stupor.

Hikaru finally broke the silence. "Can he do that?"

They all looked to me. "Technically, since we started the club together, it could continue without his sponsorship. However…" I didn't want to say what we were all thinking.

Honey finished for me. "It wouldn't be the same without Tama-chan."

Gloom settled over club. Through the grand windows the sky was growing dark. No one seemed inclined to resume entertaining.

"Well, let's close up for the evening. There is still one more day of the Fair. I'm certain he will come to his senses." At least, I hoped he would.

After a late night reviewing my portfolio and a very early morning on the phone with my banks and certain other key players, I had wheels in motion to protect my father's medical hardware business, which was clearly the next intended target of Grand Tonnerre. A full day of hosting sounded exhausting, and Tamaki's continued absence hung over the room like a dark cloud. Mercifully, we had only a few guests at a time—not the large crowds from the Opening Ceremony.

But we did have one notable visitor early on—Lady Éclair.

I saw her enter and take a seat at the prime table next to the fountain. Her pale complexion was perfect, her features long but delicate. From her brightly glossed lips to her long auburn hair to her clingy red dress, everything about her demanded attention. Though predisposed to dislike her for having steered Tamaki away from us, I tried to keep an open mind. Perhaps she was reasonable and would help him see the folly in making a decision to leave in such haste.

As I approached carrying a tray with her place setting and pot of tea, she scrutinized my appearance unashamedly. "Welcome," I greeted her cordially.

"You're one of the sons from the Ootori family, right?" she asked as I filled her teacup. Without waiting for a reply she continued. "But as the third son, you cannot hope to be your Father's successor."

 _Well, she's either very rude or very ignorant of social niceties._ I chose to ignore her slight. "What would you like today?"

Her eyes turned calculating. "How much of Haruhi Fujioka's debt remains?" she asked. I barely concealed my surprise. Tamaki was never one to keep secrets but it was alarming that he had so quickly betrayed Haruhi's rather embarrassing situation.

"An unusual question," I observed with some reticence.

She continued to regard me frankly. "I would like to pay her remaining debt. Tamaki seems very concerned for her situation," her eyes narrowed slightly. "I believe it would be easier for him if this loose end was tied up."

My mind raced as I pulled my notebook from an inside jacket pocket. Was this woman trying to buy off Haruhi? Éclair must have sensed something in the way Tamaki spoke about her. I doubted the origin of her generosity was really concern for him… more likely an attempt to get rid of a perceived rival.

I took my time flipping pages to find the account, coming to a decision I should have made long ago. "Well, according to my records her quota actually was met just this morning." I snapped the book shut and gave her an obviously false smile. "What a happy coincidence," I remarked dryly.

Anger flared in her eyes, but her movements remained precise as she took a sip of her tea. "Since it appears she is still acting as a host, I would like to request a visit with Miss Fujioka." Her gaze was cold.

My stomach churned, but I held out hope that Haruhi might be able to get through to her. Haruhi's insight into the hearts of others was one of the things I loved about her. Perhaps she could convince Lady Éclair of how damaging this move would be for Tamaki.

I spied the object of my thoughts pushing a refreshment cart not far away. "Haruhi," I called across the aisle to her. "You've been requested."

I resisted the urge to loiter so I could eavesdrop on their conversation and moved instead toward where the other hosts stood in a group. Our guests were chatting happily on their own for the moment, so the boys were convening to take stock of the situation.

As I approached, I heard Hikaru saying, "I don't believe the declaration his Highness made yesterday." They all continued to stare at the table where Lady Éclair and Haruhi were having their tete a tete. Haruhi wore a blank expression –as she had often since Tamaki's announcement yesterday—but his fiancée leaned forward on her elbows, burning Haruhi with a spiteful glare as she spoke.

Wanting to get back to Haruhi quickly, I broke up the gloom and doom session. Clapping my hands lightly I said, "Come on, no more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting."

"How can you be so cold, Kyoya-sempai?" asked Kaoru.

If only he knew. My best friend was not only about to leave me, but also was going to make the biggest mistake of his life. My impression of Lady Éclair had not been favorable; it was obvious she would make Tamaki miserable. And if I did convince him to stay, I could look forward to watching his happy reunion and inevitable romance with Haruhi. Either choice would eat away at my supposedly cold heart.

I pushed my glasses up, taking a moment to hide my distress. I thought of Tamaki and his devotion to our guests, and I noticed the troubled glances cast our way by visitors throughout the room. "We must all do our best to entertain the guests who have come to the host club today. That is the most important thing right now."

Honey and Mori backed me up and dragged the twins off to greet a cluster of females just arriving. My gaze sought out Haruhi. Lady Éclair was just leaving the table. Haruhi remained seated, staring into her teacup.

Taking a deep breath, I walked toward her. I missed her gentle smile, the sparkle in her eyes. There was nothing of self-interest left in me; all I wanted was for her to be happy, no matter the cost to me.

It was time to offer her release, and—if she still wanted him—Tamaki.

I placed my hands on the back of the chair recently vacated by her nemesis. "Thank you for all the work you've done, Haruhi." She hadn't noticed my approach and jumped. Her worried gaze met mine. "With that request from Lady Éclair, your quota has been met. The debt for that Renaissance vase you broke is now cleared." I swallowed and spit out the hardest words I'd ever had to say. "You are free to quit being a host at any time now."

Her beautiful brown eyes grew wide, but she didn't smile or even look relieved. She just stared at me in confusion.

This time I had no idea what was going on in her clever mind. Was she realizing how deep her feelings were for Tamaki too late? Was she thinking how she could put this all behind her now and get back to studying? Perhaps, like me, she'd grown to enjoy the foolishness and wondered how she would ever replace the host club now that its end was near. Did she want something from me?

She exhaled and hung her head, still silent.

"Why don't you try calling Tamaki?" I suggested. It stung me to say it, but it was the logical course of action. "Maybe you can get him to listen to reason."

She looked up at me again, her gaze searching. "You don't want him to go either, do you?" she observed quietly.

"Of course not," I admitted, turning on my heel before she could see the emotion clouding my face.


	31. Chapter 31

The sight of one of my father's business associates standing nearby offered an escape from Haruhi's probing. I made my way over to greet him. To my surprise, Father arrived at the same time I did. Donning the winsome Ootori face I reserved for such occasions, I said, "Suzuki-sama, I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." My father's eyes narrowed. "Have you already visited the arts exhibition to see the fine pieces crafted by your daughter?"

After a few more polite inquiries I excused myself so they could finish their conversation without me. I checked on the other hosts before returning to Haruhi. She sat at the same table, absently toying with her cell. Before I could say anything to her, the two men passed by us. Mr. Suzuki gave me a half-bow as he left, but my father lingered at the fountain. I tensed, keeping my eyes on the chair in front of me.

Apparently he had moderated his first opinion somewhat, but his voice still carried mild censure as he addressed my back. "When you're young it may seem that there is all the time in the world, but in reality, that is not so. Don't go wasting your time on things that are of no value." In my peripheral vision I saw him begin to move away, but my attention was arrested by Haruhi's sharp intake of breath.

She stood abruptly and followed my father. "In this host club, Kyoya-sempai works as hard as he can so that others can enjoy all this," she stated firmly, gesturing to indicate the happenings around us. I could hear the righteous indignation simmering beneath her words. "By making our guests happy, we also come to feel fulfilled. Do you really think it is worthless to bring joy to others?"

Father had frozen in place, no doubt surprised at being addressed by someone he considered beneath him. I slowly angled my body to stand protectively behind Haruhi. Later I would chuckle at the picture of her small form taking on my formidable father, but at the moment I was tightly coiled, ready to spring into action should he make any threatening moves toward her.

Her little fists were balled and she lifted her chin, exclaiming, "I think that Kyoya-sempai is outstanding!" Her tone challenged him to disagree. I was on edge, afraid my father might lash out in response, but the bigger part of me was reeling from her words.

 _She thinks I'm 'outstanding.' Really? Outstanding. That's…_ A wave of pleasure rushed through me and left every nerve tingling. I felt somehow taller, stronger.

Father simply ignored her and walked on.

We both stood still and watched him go. I had no idea what to say. What do you say after someone you... like… tells the world you are outstanding?

I was never so thankful to hear Kaoru's voice. "Well, Haru-chan, you really told him."

"Yeah," Hikaru added. "Maybe we should make you the new Boss." His teasing words died a quick death as we were all reminded of Tamaki's absence.

Haruhi stared at the grand double doors of the salon. "She said she told him not to show his face here today," she muttered to herself. We all knew who 'she' was. Haruhi returned to herself and looked each of the twins in the eyes. Her own eyes narrowed. "She said she _ordered_ him not to." The twins looked appropriately appalled.

Swinging suddenly in my direction, Haruhi announced her decision. "I'm going to call him." She searched my eyes for a moment and I nodded encouragingly. This seemed to release her, and she snatched her cell from the table and began searching its contacts as she ambled toward the changing room. I stared after her.

Would Tamaki listen to her? What would she say? ' _Your fiancée is an evil witch… what are you thinking? I love you, Tamaki, stay with me instead. Even if I am a commoner.'_

Okay, clearly I wasn't thinking straight. Late afternoon sun streamed through the windows as the clock tower chimed outside. I readjusted my glasses and turned to the twins, who were whispering with their heads together. "We need to begin getting ready for the parade. Let's finish up with our guests and inform them that we are closing," I told them. "For the day," I amended.

They nodded and swooped in upon a nearby cluster of mothers and daughters. I enlisted Honey and Mori's help as well. Honey tottered over to a conversational grouping of furniture. "I'm really sorry…" I heard him beginning when I spied Haruhi slipping back through the door. From her deflated appearance, it seemed she'd been unsuccessful. I met her halfway across the room.

She stopped in front of me, lifting her shoulders in a deep breath and exhaled, "He didn't answer." She blinked quickly a few times, and I wanted to tease her about having a problem with her contact lens as she had so many months ago. But no one was in the mood for teasing today.

"We're closing up so we can get into our costumes for the Parade," I said quietly. She nodded woodenly. My heart nearly burst with pride when I saw her pull her shoulders back and raise her head resolutely. Taking another deep breath she screwed up a pleasant expression and walked over to where a group of teachers with drinks in their hands stood chatting.

 _Now that is outstanding_ , I thought. Most any other girl would have indulged in a good cry or at least a nice extended pity party. But Haruhi found courage to go on. Once again she sought to care for others before she would worry about herself. Another thing I loved about her-even if it did drive us all crazy sometimes.

Before long the salon was empty of guests and the boys had reconvened dressed in our Renaissance era costumes—royalty naturally, not peasant outfits. They were a bit frilly, and the calf-length breeches and hose looked ridiculous, but I'd probably worn worse in host club once or twice. Maybe.

I strolled to the windows, watching the parade preparations on the wide avenue below. We were running out of time. Each minute that passed without hearing from Tamaki made his threat seem more real. I'd been certain he would at least return for the big carriage ride he'd been so obsessed about.

I slipped my phone from my velveteen (sigh) pocket and snapped it open just as Haruhi tiptoed in, followed closely by a maid—no doubt provided by the twins—who was still attempting to affix a big pink bow to her… long tresses of brown hair? I gave her a quizzical look as she walked past.

"Wig," she grouched, taking a seat on a nearby divan. As I listened to the call connect and waited for Tamaki to answer I heard her complaining. "What's with this outfit?"

"We told you," the twins chorused innocently. "It's a costume for the special parade."

"Haru-chan, you look cute!" Honey encouraged.

"Not that," she said. "Why am I the only one dressed as a girl?" It was true. She was swathed in layers of pink and white and petticoats.

Hikaru attempted to explain away their blatantly self-indulgent costume choice while I listened to Tamaki's cell switch over to voicemail. I snapped the phone shut.

Kaoru turned toward the noise. "Well?"

"It's no good. He's not answering." I stared at the phone in frustration.

"Tamaki-sempai really did end up not showing his face at the salon today," Haruhi commented, shaking her head in disbelief. The other hosts exchanged doleful looks.

I turned back to the window, allowing my thoughts to continue scrolling through possibilities. I snapped my phone open again and placed a call to the landline at the Suou second estate, Tamaki's Japanese home. The aged housekeeper answered. I'd visited Tamaki there often and she remembered me.

I was correct in assuming she would have information for us. But her words jolted me. "The Master will be departing for France. I tried to stop him, but he said the Suou family had forgiven his mother, and that he could finally make his mother happy." _Ah, the missing puzzle piece._ "Also," she continued, "that if he continued at Ouran, his capriciousness would only make trouble for you, Kyoya-sama, and for everyone else."

"That idiot!" I swore, breathing heavily. I hadn't thought I could feel any worse than I had all day. I was wrong. To learn that my own words helped drive Tamaki to leave was almost making me crazed. Realizing my outburst had drawn everyone's attention, I repeated the salient point for them. "Tamaki is planning to return to France."

I heard the boys expressing their disbelief and outrage, but the housekeeper's raspy voice continued in my ear. "Kyoya-sama, I was thinking. If the Master's mother is really the sort of lady that the Master always spoke of, then I am sure she would not be pleased with the manner in which he is leaving Ouran." I had to agree. In his artless manner, Tamaki had shared with me bits and pieces about his life in France, and I had discerned from them that the son's big heart was a reflection of his mother's.

I firmed my resolve. "When is he leaving for France?"

"His plane is this evening."

I started. "That soon?"

"He said he would leave Japan tonight, as the Ouran Fair was ending."

A flashy red convertible approached along the parade route. I recognized it as one Tamaki had picked out about a year ago. His father wouldn't let him drive it yet, but his valet did ferry him around in it as often as Tamaki could convince him to. Apparently, leaving the country for good was excuse enough.

As it drew near I saw a shock of blond hair in the back. "Tamaki!" I exclaimed. The others ran to the window in time to see the car racing away.

"Tama-chan!"

"The Fair isn't over yet!"

As I heard the voices around me, I became aware that Haruhi's wasn't among them. Turning from the window, I saw she still sat on the divan, staring down at her clasped hands. Was it finally sinking in that he was really leaving her? Was her heart breaking?

Mine was a lump of ice in my chest. I refused to let him go. Kyoya Ootori doesn't give in so easily. Even if it meant watching Haruhi fall in love with him instead of me.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot!" I directed the hosts. "Haruhi!" I called and her head snapped up. "Let's go," I said, thrusting my hand toward her. She searched my gaze and I watched the resolve settle over her delicate features. She nodded and placed her hand in mine.

Together we ran to the elevator in the main hall. As the group burst out on the Parking level, I dashed ahead to the driver's window of our black Jaguar. "We're in a hurry," I advised him. "Head out at once!"

"Kyoya-sama," he said hesitantly.

"What's the matter?" I asked desperately. As he began to stutter out an explanation, I saw the dark shapes closing in from behind the concrete supports. The twins and Haruhi backed toward me, while Honey and Mori slipped away into the shadows.

"What are your orders?" I asked the Black Onion leader. "Were you ordered to protect Lady Éclair?"

He explained as politely as possible that he answered first to my father and that his orders were to detain us—by force, if necessary.

This was just too much, to lose to a heartless, conniving witch because my father took her side! He didn't even realize I'd won the financial battle for him. And now he would allow Tonnerre to keep Tamaki as a consolation prize.

I swore and pounded a fist against the car.


	32. Chapter 32

The twins and Haruhi exchanged wide-eyed looks while I continued to breathe heavily. The weighty silence was punctured by the rumbling of hooves. The ridiculous carriage Tamaki had ordered thundered in through the garage exit and drove recklessly through the assembled ranks, cutting us off from the enforcers. Honey and Mori stood from its driver's bench. I heard recognition sifting through the black-clad police. None really wanted to face down the famous dojo masters. "If you take the back hills bypass, you can cut them off," Mori tossed over his shoulder to me. He and Honey jumped to the ground and began taking down our wardens with efficiency.

The twins climbed onto the driver's bench, and I moved to follow but noticed Haruhi still rooted in place. Fear was written across her features. I turned to face her, taking her small shoulders in my hands and leaning down to capture her eyes. "Haruhi," I said firmly. Her gaze met mine like a lifeline. "Let's go get that idiot."

Her face cleared and I could tell she was okay again. I grabbed her hand, pulling her with me to the carriage. From beyond our line of sight came groans and the thumping sound of blows.

Dropping her hand, I turned and grasped either side of her tiny waist and hoisted her into the carriage. I scrambled up beside her and heard the reins snap and the horses protesting even as the carriage lurched into motion. I tumbled into the back seat, half on top of her. The powerful black steeds cut a path through the few attempting to block our exit, and we pulled out into the amber hues of sunset.

The ride was manic. Hikaru had had exactly one lesson in driving the horses and he was pushing them hard. Once we left the main roads for the alternate route Mori had suggested, the colossal bumps taken by the carriage were nearly unbearable. After a couple of these, Haruhi leaned against my shoulder and twined her hand with mine as she had that night after the Lobelia crisis. Her huddled form clinging to me just made me more determined to convince Tamaki not to abandon her.

But what could I possibly say? I ran through arguments and possible speeches, but I wasn't sure how to appeal to an emotion-driven person like Tamaki. I thought of the housekeeper's words. He'd left because of our friendship, because he thought he was making my life difficult. _That idiot!_

Above the sound of jangling harnesses and stampeding hooves, I heard Kaoru's cry. "There he is!" I looked to where he was pointing. Haruhi leaned forward on the seat and searched the road earnestly. Sure enough the red sports car was cruising along on the road below us. I noticed for the first time that a feminine figure sat beside Tamaki.

Well, this just became a lot more difficult.

Finally, the roads merged again just before a long bridge. Hikaru closed the distance. It was impossible not to hear us coming and I saw Tamaki glance out the back and then do a double-take.

Haruhi went to stand on the side of the carriage nearest him. She braced her legs against the forward and backward-facing seats and held onto the frame on either side of the door. Her hair streamed behind her in the breeze and her face was set in determination.

Tamaki kneeled up on the seat nearest us with an agonized expression on his face. "Haruhi! What are you doing?" he called. "Hikaru! Stop the carriage…it's too dangerous!"

Haruhi stood stubbornly in place. "Sempai!" She called as we drew abreast. "Please… don't leave us!"

"Look, just stop the carriage!" Tamaki replied anxiously.

"Nobody wants you to leave, Sempai!"

Tamaki seemed surprised by this. "But everyone says that they are put out by the host club… "

"Sempai," she said, her tone softening. "You really are an idiot. A blithering idiot." Despite her harsh words I could hear the affection in her voice. "After all this time, can't you even tell when we're joking?!"

His startled face suggested otherwise.

"We all like being in the host club," she assured him.

The twins both pleaded with him. "We don't want the host club to end!" they said in unison. The carriage jolted and Hikaru turned his attention back to the horses.

"Don't leave us like this, Boss," Kaoru added.

I stood as well, drawing his attention. He met my eyes and I shook my head somberly, willing him to understand. _Don't go. Don't leave me here, brother._

Haruhi spoke again. "Even I…" She paused to allow a smile to creep over her face. "Even I like being in the host club." She held out one hand toward him.

His face melted into the Tamaki we all know and love, and I knew we had won. He leaned down to say something to Éclair and then stood again, climbing onto the seat. _What the…?_

I recognized his intent a split second before he pushed off from the car, leaping toward…

Well, directly toward Haruhi. She backed up a couple steps, releasing her grip as she did so. But it was clear he was going to land right on her. Releasing my hold on the carriage frame behind me I used one arm to push her down onto the seat and out of harm's way, my other arm flailing wildly as I tried to keep my balance in the jostling vehicle.

Tamaki managed to land on his feet where Haruhi had been standing only moments before, but the sudden impact startled the horses and sent him stumbling toward me. The out-of-control carriage crashed against the low cement wall of the bridge and Tamaki hit me like a ton of bricks, his momentum propelling me backward. We both grappled desperately for a hold on the vehicle or on the other man, but it was too late. Together we spilled over the side, careening toward the murky water below.

In only a few seconds, I smacked into the surface, which was surprisingly painful. Thankfully the river was deep and I didn't hit anything as I plunged under for long seconds. When my descent slowed, I reflexively swam toward the light above. Gasping for air as I broke free, I tread water while I frantically searched the surface for Tamaki. His head was bobbing about five feet from mine. He was breathing heavily, but between gasps said. "I'm okay. You?"

"Yeah." Reassured that we were both out of danger, we struck out for shore. In a minute the water was shallow enough to stand, and we trudged up the incline onto the muddy bank. Tamaki dropped to the ground, still trying to catch his breath. I wasn't much better, but stumbled a few feet further to sit on a retaining wall.

I leaned over, resting my forearms on my thighs. I shook water off my thick hair to fall between my legs, noting vaguely that my shoes were missing. Actually, judging from the slightly fuzzy look of the world, my glasses were missing as well.

Still huffing a bit, I looked over to check on Tamaki only to find him looking my way. "Idiot," I said.

"Klutz," he answered.

A happy spark lit inside me. "Skirt-chaser."

"Tranny." He eyed my outfit. I took hold of the sopping, dress-like, gloriously purple jacket and held it open so my frilly cravat could be seen. A chuckle bubbled up in my throat.

And then I was laughing, and he was laughing. Released from the awful tension we'd both endured for hours on end, we laughed until my sides hurt.

I peeled off the monstrosity and laid it over the sea wall beside me. As I tugged the ruffled tie from my throat I heard Haruhi's frantic cry from the hill above us. "Sempai!"


	33. Chapter 33

She was rigid as a statue as she took in the scene. The setting sun bathed her in warm hues for only a moment before she came to life, running down the hill.

This was the moment I'd dreaded. In bringing home Tamaki, I'd given up my chance to have Haruhi.

I didn't want to watch their reunion. I leaned forward again, looking down at my muddy hose. Her thudding footsteps hurried toward us but when I expected them to pass me by I was met instead by a small form barreling between my knees and crashing into my chest. Haruhi's arms wrapped around my neck and she hugged me fiercely.

Her muffled voice came in a near whisper by my ear. "Oh, Kyoya, thank goodness you're alright."

 _Wait. What?_ She was supposed to run straight to Tamaki. She'd been moping about for the last twenty-four hours because she couldn't stand to lose him. Right?

But… she was here, with me. It was my name on her lips.

A glorious new day broke over my heart. She chose me. She wanted… me!

Even as I came to this realization, she pulled back, leaving her hands on my shoulders. In my half-sitting position we were –for once—eye to eye. I started to smile but her face grew stern. "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me?! I was fine, just fine, you didn't have to..." Her eyes turned pleading "I was so… I was so…"

And then somehow our lips were crushed together, and I kissed her desperately. Her hands slid up to tangle in my wet hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her tight against me. Oh, this moment was better than I had ever dared imagine. I tasted her lips, and she kissed me over and over again.

Through my delirium I heard the voices of the twins.

"OH."

"MY."

"Goodness-gracious, Haru-chan!" Honey interrupted. "What are you doing kissing Kyo-chan?!"

I released Haruhi's lips for a moment, pulling back to allow our foreheads to rest against each other as we caught our breath. Her hands slid down to rest on my upper arms.

A confused tenor voice to my left said, "That's what I'd like to know."

 _Oh crap._ I'd forgotten completely about Tamaki. So had Haruhi, if her shocked expression was any indication.

I released my hold so she could move away if she wished. She took one step back and allowed her hand to trail down and clasp mine. Still protected by my knees, she took a deep breath and turned to meet Tamaki's bewildered gaze. I tore my eyes from the still-unbelievable sight of our joined hands and looked at him stoically.

Haruhi shrugged as if to say 'What can you do?'

Tamaki's eyes flitted to mine and I held his gaze. After half a minute of manly stare-down, his features settled into acceptance and he gave me a slight nod. I exhaled the breath I'd been holding.

He pointed his nose in the air dramatically and said, "Well, Haruhi, it seems you cannot be trusted on your own. Daddy leaves you alone for just one day and you end up the victim of a sexual predator. I see I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on you."

"A sex… " she stammered, her color rising. "Sempai!" she growled.

He just laughed and pulled his lanky form from the ground. As he walked past us, Haruhi looked back at me. Her lips curled into a self-conscious smile and my heart exploded all over again. I pulled her close and kissed her slowly this time, savoring the sweetness.

'That's just…" one twin began. "Weird," the other finished.

"And gross."

"Ugh."

Mori's voice rumbled. "Don't look, Mitsukuni."

This made me chuckle and I eased back, a smile settling on my face. Haruhi's eyes sparkled and her self-conscious grin was back.

Honey's voice seemed to come from further away. "I think Haru-chan and Kyo-chan together are really cute."

'Hey, you guys," Tamaki's voice called up the hill. "Do you still have my costume?"

We watched them crest the rise. I held Haruhi's tiny hand in mine, caressing her skin with my thumb. It was still such a miracle to be able to touch her like this.

Finally, the hosts were out of sight and it was just us. We regarded one another awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Well, Haruhi," I said slowly. "The tables are turned." Her brows pinched in confusion. "This time I am completely defenseless against you," I admitted with a sheepish smile. She smiled back, recognizing my reference to our encounter at the beach villa. She reached one hand up tentatively to stroke my cheek and smooth back my wet hair.

The last rays of the sun brought out auburn highlights in her wind-blown tresses and suffused her skin with a golden glow. The affection in her eyes and the wonder in her smile were intoxicating. "You're beautiful," I told her.

A cool breeze blew across my damp shirt and I shivered. She noticed. "If you get changed, we might still have time for a waltz," she said, a question in her voice.

I nodded. "Good idea." I took her hand in mine and we ascended the hill. I'd been too full of Haruhi to consider where we would find transportation (my cell had taken the plunge with me), but Haruhi explained that my driver had brought Honey and Mori. He waited for me in a dirt parking area at the end of the bridge. I thought I saw a quick smile flit across his face at the sight of us together, but he quickly hid it and jumped from his seat to open a door for me.

"I'm very glad to see you are well, sir. I'm sorry about that business earlier," he said.

"Thank you. You can take me home," I said as I helped Haruhi and all her skirts into the seat.

He glanced at her. I answered his unspoken query. "We'll just stop by so I can change clothes and then we'll return to Ouran." I walked around the trunk to take the seat beside Haruhi.

As the car pulled away, the strangeness returned and I sought to fill the silence by relaying what I'd told the driver. "Alright," she answered. She seemed content, so I took her hand again, marveling at how the simple gesture made my heart leap. She smiled up at me and leaned her head against my arm with a barely audible sigh.


	34. Chapter 34

As we pulled to a stop before my house, Haruhi sat up, looking alarmed. "Wow," she said. "This doesn't look like your cottage at all." I regarded the large, modern-styled home, seeing it through her eyes.

The driver opened her door and I climbed out as well, joining her as she stood cowed by the expensive-looking structure. "It's just a house," I reminded her. "Come on." I took her hand again and led her to the front door. I greeted our housekeeper, who also had a happy gleam in her eye when I introduced Haruhi. I showed her through the foyer and turned down the hall that led to my room. She stopped to look at a painting along the way.

"My grandfather."

"He reminds me of your father," she said, no doubt referring to his austere countenance.

"Perhaps. He died when I was quite young so I don't remember him well."

A few more paces and we entered my room. Haruhi's curious gaze took it all in. I wondered what she thought. The spacious sitting area where I studied held a couple angular couches and low tables, all designer-made, of course. One wall was windows and another boasted a huge flat screen television next to a walk-in closet so deep you couldn't see the interior. Stairs along another wall led to my bedroom loft and en suite bathroom. It was all stark white canvas with flourishes of technology.

She stopped just inside the open doorway. "Wow."

I looked at her nervously. There was a time when I exploited her unease about our difference in social stations. Now all my pride in status and possessions was crushed beneath the fear that these things would drive her away.

She offered me a mollifying smile. "It suits you. And, geez, are you really this neat?"

I released a relieved chuckle. "Make yourself at home." I gestured to one of the sofas. "I'll just be a few minutes." I ducked into the closet to gather a change of clothes. As I headed up the stairs I saw her fiddling with a TV remote.

I stripped off the damp shirt that clung to my chilled body, conscious of Haruhi just below but out of sight. Stepping into the bathroom I saw a face in the mirror that surprised me. I looked… contented. My usual cool mask had softened into a relaxed, even happy expression.

 _Geez, I am really pathetic_ , I thought. In the shower I let the goofy smile escape as the hot water ran over me. I might as well enjoy these crazy, giddy feelings; I'd waited a long time for this day.

As I finished dressing, I heard the sound of station after station as Haruhi flipped through the channels downstairs. I'd chosen a classic black tuxedo, knowing the ball would be a formal affair. I finished adjusting the bow tie as I descended to collect Haruhi. She was perched on the edge of the couch watching the television, her pink and white skirts flowing all around her. I chuckled to see the wig cast aside on the table.

She glanced up at the sound and nearly did a double-take. She punched the TV off and rose to meet me at the bottom of the stairs, her brown eyes admiring.

"You clean up nicely," she teased.

"You're too kind," I said drolly. "Shall we?" I offered her my arm.

Before we could leave the room my sister barged in. "Suki said that you had a friend…" She stopped abruptly, taking in our linked arms and the new face next to me. A smile covered her face and she stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Kyoya's sister Ootori Fuyumi." I could see the romantic notions dancing in her eyes.

"Uh, Fujioka Haruhi. Pleased to meet you." She gripped my arm tighter.

"Oh, yes, Kyoya has told us about you," she blabbed, recognition lighting her eyes. "You're the brilliant scholarship student. First year, right?"

"Um, yes. First year, I mean. I don't know about brilliant…" She sounded uncomfortable.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Fuyumi waved a hand dismissively. "All my family is brilliant so I'm used to it, you know." She giggled.

"Well, I haven't met your brothers, but if they are anything like Kyoya-sempai…"

"Oh, no, he is by far the most…"

I cut her off. "We really should be going if we want to see the end of the Fair."

"Oh. Alright," Fuyumi looked disappointed. "I hope I'll see you again. Soon," she addressed my companion hopefully as we ducked past her into the hall.

Haruhi smiled up at me as we walked. "Your sister seems really nice."

"Hmm." A meddler, for sure, but during my rigid upbringing she had been nurturing and affectionate to her baby brother. "She means well. A little too happy to see me with a girlfr… with a girl."

Haruhi slanted me a playful look. "With a girlfriend?"

Okay, the title sounded juvenile, and yet my pulse picked up just hearing the words from her lips. "Yes," I said, stopping before the door so I could look down into her eyes. I felt wonder and vulnerability and knew it probably showed in my face. "If that's alright with you." I raised my eyebrows in question.

A broad smile signaled her agreement. "Yeah. That would be alright." She blushed and lowered her lashes to hide her embarrassment. It was impossible to resist.

I took her face in my hands and tipped her head up for one more lingering kiss. Releasing her I said, "Let's go before I change my mind and decide to keep you here all to myself." She chuckled and we headed for the car.

It was fully dark out now and the air had a crisp tang to it. As I handed Haruhi into the back seat once again, I heard the door to the house open behind me. "Kyoya-kun," my father called gruffly.

I reluctantly turned toward him. His face was stern as usual, but not angry. More like… appraising.

"I know what you've done," he said stoically. He held my gaze for a moment. "Our business is safe."

"I'm glad to hear it." We regarded one another, but it seemed there was nothing more to be said. I turned back toward the car.

"Going to that host club?" he asked.

"Yes, Father." I closed Haruhi's door and walked around to where the driver was opening mine.

"Hmph."He disappeared into the house.

"Is everything alright?" Haruhi asked as I slid in beside her.

I looked down and saw the concern crinkling her delicate brow. I smiled and lifted my fingers to stroke her jaw. "Everything's perfect," I murmured and stole a quick kiss.

Leaving the car behind on the avenue, we strolled across the square toward the orchestra. I didn't take Haruhi's hand this time, and she didn't seem to mind. I think we both wanted the host club family to operate as usual, without any PDA making things awkward.

Blue floodlights shone on the clock tower, and the dance floor was illuminated by strings of white lights. A dozen or so couples twirled with the music, and clusters of people, mainly girls, formed a chatting perimeter around them. I saw the twins entertaining one group and spotted Tamaki dancing.

Honey burst from the crowd to greet us. "Haru-chan! Kyo-chan! You made it!" Mori followed behind him. "Dance with me, Haru-chan! Dance with me!" Honey demanded, grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Mori and I followed at a more sedate pace.

"I guess everything went off without a hitch," I observed.

"Yeah."

I headed for the refreshment tables, suddenly ravenously aware that we had missed supper. As I made my selections, I chatted cordially with several of our regular guests. Stepping into the shadows for a moment so I could eat in peace, I was met by Tamaki, a drink in hand.

"Took your time getting here," he remarked, taking a sip from his crystal goblet.

"Jealous?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He just pursed his lips and watched the dancers. "We had to stop by my bedroom," I emphasized the word, "so I could get out of my wet clothes."

I could see the smoke coming out his ears now. Oh, this was going to be fun. A boisterous chuckle escaped. "I see you found your costume," I said, redirecting his attention so I could take another bite.

"Isn't it wonderful?" he enthused. "The maroon jacket offsets my perfect skin and hair." He swept the blond locks with one hand, striking a Tamaki pose.

I rolled my eyes and worked on finishing my food. I searched the dance floor, finding Haruhi now in the arms of Hikaru.

"Look." Tamaki was serious now. "You're not going to be all mushy-gushy at host club, are you? 'Cause we have a reputation to maintain, and frankly, the rest of us don't want to see it."

"When has Haruhi ever been 'mushy-gushy' as you put it? Or for that matter, when have I? Give us some credit."

"Well, that was a pretty good display you put on earlier."

I couldn't keep a smile from lifting my face at the memory. "Well," I drawled, "those were extreme circumstances. She thought I was dead. And I thought she was in love with you."

"She's not?!" He held a hand to his heart in exaggerated sorrow.

"Of course, she is," I said, playing along. "She's just using me to get to you."

We both laughed and things were easy again. "Oh, well, her loss is every woman's gain," he said, swaggering back towards the dance floor.


	35. Chapter 35

I found a receptacle for my trash and then checked on the caterers. Finally, I made my way back to the crowd and –seeing Haruhi now in Mori's arms—asked one of my regulars for a dance. She agreed, her blush gratifying. I chatted and danced with several partners, always aware of Haruhi's whereabouts.

As Tamaki was finishing a dance with her, I checked with the maestro to be sure all was well and made a request of him. As the final strains of the song concluded, I crossed through the couples to interrupt. With a bow to Haruhi I asked, "May I have the next?"

She managed to grin and blush together, and my pulse responded by tripping happily. Tamaki released her and gave me a mock serious look. "Behave! Daddy's watching you," he warned, and pranced off to entertain a trio of admirers.

I watched him go, shaking my head. I felt Haruhi take my hand, returning my attention to her. "Shall I lead?" she asked with a wry look.

A laugh burst from me. "I think I'll handle that tonight." I swept her close as the maestro obliged me with a waltz. Her dainty form fit perfectly against me, and when she laid her head against my chest all was right with the world. I could hold her like this forever.

But then again… the solitude of the shadows seemed very attractive all of a sudden. I nonchalantly guided her toward a break in the wall of onlookers. When I drew us to a halt she looked around in confusion as she realized we had left the dance floor. I dropped her hand but kept my arm around her waist as we ambled toward the clock tower. "Do you mind?" I asked.

"No," she said, leaning into me.

We rounded its corner and I leaned back against the bricks, taking both her hands as I pulled her in front of me. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah," she admitted. "It's all super… glitzy… over the top, but… " She allowed a small smile. "It is really nice." She took a breath and looked nervous. "Especially being here with you."

This sent my heart hammering again. "Haruhi," I whispered and pulled her into my arms. Her courage never ceased to amaze me.

Her hair tickled my chin, and I felt her small hands wrapping around my lower back. A nearly full moon cast its silver light over us like a blessing. Classical music drifted softly on the air as we lingered.

"Your heart is beating really fast," she mumbled against my shirt.

I gave a half-chuckle. "I can't imagine why," I teased, sliding one hand up to play with her hair.

"Haruhi," I began, grateful she couldn't see my face. "When we all thought Tamaki was engaged to Lady Éclair and planning to dissolve the host club, you seemed distraught." I hesitated. "I assumed it was because you were in love with him."

She pulled back to see my face. "Of course, I love Tamaki," she said frankly. "Don't tell him that, by the way," she smirked.

"We all love Tamaki," she explained. "But not the way I l…" She swallowed and averted her eyes. "But it's different with you," she finished quietly. She hid her blush by pressing her cheek against me again, holding me tighter to express what she couldn't say.

I knew what she stumbled over. _Love._ It was there, for both of us. But it was too early to say it. In time, on another heavenly day. After we'd been together awhile, learned how to live in one another's worlds, how to keep our host club family intact with this new dynamic… then one day it would come out.

I could wait. The future looked fun, full of surprises—just the way I liked it.

A shadow crept over my face as a cloud obscured the brilliant moon. "You're different for me too," I said.

EPILOGUE

The following afternoon I sprawled on the sofa in my room. I picked up my cell from the table for the third time, took a deep breath, and made the call.

He picked up on the second ring. "Ranka-sama," I greeted him heartily. "How are you?"

"Kyoya-kun? What a lovely surprise! I was so pleased when I came home to find Haruhi in such good spirits again. It's a good thing your host club is back on track now, isn't it? I don't know what's wrong with that Tamaki Suou… "

I decided to cut him off before he got too animated. "Excuse me, Ranka-sama, but I'm calling with some news."

"News?" Confusion laced his tone. "Is it about Haruhi? Because she's right here. Or she was…" I heard anxiety enter his voice as he called for her.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is about Haruhi. There's been an accident."

"An accident? Haruhi!" he called more insistently. My eardrum was throbbing.

"Yes, Ranka-sama," I said calmly. "I accidentally started dating your daughter."

Silence.

More silence.

Then a small whine. "But Kyoya, how could you?" The phone clattered and I heard receding footsteps. "Haruhi!"

THE END

 _ **This was my first fanfiction story ever! I hope you enjoyed reading it**_

 _ **half as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for sharing my world for awhile. -DT**_


End file.
